Après
by Oh-eden
Summary: Après avoir vaincu des sorcières et des dieux, il reste à reconstruire et diriger. Dans leur naïveté, Maka, Kid et Black Star ne se doutent pas qu'il s'agit de l'épreuve la plus difficile.
1. Maka I

Disclaimer : Soul Eater appartient à Atsushi Ohkubo

Note : Je me lance dans une fanfiction à chapitre. C'est une histoire "après l'histoire" qui parle des péripéties de Maka, Kid et Black Star (ainsi que beaucoup d'autres personnages mais ces trois là principalement) pour gérer chacun à leur manière le monde après la fin de la guerre contre le Grand Dévoreur qui a lieu dans le manga.

Comme Soul Eater n'est pas encore fini, je vais bien évidemment inventer ma propre "conclusion". Donc ne vous affolez pas si vous voyez que tel ou tel personnage est mort, cela ne voudra absolument pas dire que cela arrive forcément dans le manga vu que je vais tuer/épargner ce qui m'arrange.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

EDIT du 15/06/2012 : Pour correction du texte

* * *

><p>Dans la salle au miroir, il faisait constamment jour. Voir le ciel extérieur, une nuit étoilée dans un pays lointain, à travers le reflet de la glace aggravait le sentiment d'irréalité déjà très prononcé de la pièce. Les nuages artificiels qui défilaient tranquillement sur le mur circulaire peint en bleu vif et les innombrables croix noires tordues plantées dans le sol constituaient les seuls autres objets présents dans la pièce.<p>

Maka avait observé tous ces éléments tour à tour, balayant l'endroit des yeux en faisant semblant de ne pas voir ce qui manquait, ce qui, sans aucun doute, était la chose la plus irréelle ici : l'absence de maître Shinigami.

À sa place se tenait Death the Kid, habillé d'un de ses sobres et symétriques costumes noirs, le petit masque de la mort bien visible en lieu et place d'une cravate.

Son père avait disparu sans laisser de traces et le fils semblait considérer qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Peut-être le savait-il grâce à un sens quelconque propre aux dieux de la mort mais il avait en tout cas décidé de reprendre son rôle et de remettre le monde sur pied, maintenant que leur grande guerre contre la folie s'était achevée. Au cours des semaines qui avaient suivi la défaite du Grand Dévoreur, les quelques membres hauts-gradés survivants avaient faits maints allers et retours entre la grande salle du directeur et les bases de Shibusen sur les cinq continents. Maka elle même avait été convoquée à plusieurs reprises.

«Est-ce que ça ira ? Cela ne te dérange vraiment pas ?»

Maka soupira en entendant Kid répéter ces deux questions qui lui étaient constamment posées depuis la fin des combats.

«C'est bon. C'est ce que Soul et moi avions prévu depuis le début. Je vais bien.»

Ses réponses se résumaient chaque fois aux mêmes mots. Elle n'essayait même pas de changer de registre, elle n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir.

Lors de sa rencontre avec Soul quelques années auparavant, une des premières choses que Maka lui avait dit était qu'elle comptait faire de son arme une Death Scythe plus puissante que son père et la mettre au service de maître Shinigami.

À l'époque, elle était bien loin de pouvoir s'imaginer que le dieu de la mort au sommet de toute leur organisation puisse changer et encore moins que le fait de passer son arme au directeur soit causée par le décès de Spirit, la Death Scythe en fonction.

Peut-être était ce une part de cela aussi, qui lui faisait considérer étrange la réaction de Kid face à la disparition de Shinigami : elle avait beau avoir vu le cadavre de son père après la bataille et avoir assisté à l'enterrement, parfois elle oubliait complétement qu'il était mort et s'attendait à le croiser au détour d'un couloir de l'école avant de se rappeler la vérité. À côté de cela, son camarade ne doutait pas un instant de la mort de son père malgré l'absence totale de preuves à cet égard.

Le changement d'équipier et la mort de son père étaient les deux premières raisons de cette vague de sollicitude constante à l'égard de la jeune meïster. La troisième était le cas de Crona. Celle que tout le monde évitait de mentionner directement, Maka la première.

Encore une fois, elle balaya la salle du regard, cherchant inconsciemment la présence du maître habituel des lieux. Encore une fois, elle du ramener ses yeux vers Kid.

_Je n'arrive pas à le voir comme autre chose qu'un camarade._

Cette réalisation était difficile, parce que cela signifiait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à lui montrer la révérence dont chacun faisait preuve devant maître Shinigami. Sans le vouloir, elle lui manquait de respect et même si ce n'était pas là son désir, elle risquait de ne pas voir ses ordres et ses décisions de la manière dont elle voyait ceux de maître Shinigami, car leur statut de camarades les plaçait au même rang. Maka avait entièrement conscience de tout cela mais ce n'était pas une idée qu'il était possible de changer facilement, elle ne considérait pas Kid comme un Dieu absolu et cela serait ainsi peut-être même pour toujours.

Ses premières décisions ne l'aidaient pas non plus. Sid Barret avait été envoyé à l'étranger afin de régler certains des plus graves problèmes qui avaient lieu partout dans le monde —le groupe Spartoi, placé sous ses ordres, était d'ailleurs lui aussi fort occupé. Si Maka comprenait évidemment l'importance de ramener la Terre à un état plus sain, le choix de la personne causait problème. Sid était, tout comme Spirit, l'homme de main le plus proche de maître Shinigami. Le faire partir à l'autre bout du monde si vite semblait prématuré. Kid se séparait d'un atout particulièrement important, un atout qui connaissait très bien le fonctionnement de Shibusen ainsi que de tous ses secrets et dont la loyauté n'était plus à prouver.

De plus, Kid avait été loin d'être subtil dans ses intentions de faire de Black Star son nouveau bras droit. Maka considérait qu'il n'était pas forcément dérangeant qu'il décide de se séparer de Sid, tant qu'il le remplaçait par quelqu'un d'aussi —si ce n'était plus— compétant mais elle avait des doutes sur son autre camarade. Bien sûr, Black Star était un ami de longue date et un excellent combattant mais son manque de discipline et de respect pour l'autorité en faisait selon elle un bien mauvais choix pour ce poste.

Malgré cela, elle s'était contentée de montrer qu'elle désapprouvait l'éloignement de Sid, peu à l'aise avec l'idée de dire du mal de Black Star dans son dos, connaissant leurs antécédents.

Plutôt que de perdre son temps à ressasser d'anciennes pensées, Maka décida de profiter d'être avec le dieu de la mort pour discuter de son propre avenir.

«Kid, je me demandais...»

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, peu sûre de la manière dont elle devait amener son idée. Son ami lui fit un petit signe de tête pour lui indiquer qu'il l'écoutait.

«Avec les problèmes récents, le nombre d'effectifs de Shibusen a bien baissé, notamment du côté des professeurs. Je pourrais donc occuper un poste d'enseignant afin de combler ce manque ?»

Le dieu de la mort apparut surpris par ses paroles.

«Oh. Je dois dire que je n'y avais pas pensé. Je songeais à te proposer un nouveau partenaire, comme nous sommes en dessous du nombre minimum de Death Scythes nécessaires à répartir sur les continents et comme tu es la plus jeune meïster a avoir fait évolué ton arme à ce rang...»

Maka eu un petit rire nerveux.

«Rien ne dit que je ne peux pas faire les deux.

-C'est vrai, Kid sourit, si c'est ce que tu veux il n'y a pas de problème. Enfin, ça m'étonne un peu parce que si je sais bien sûr que tu adores lire et apprendre, je ne m'imaginais pas que tu aimerais enseigner.»

Elle haussa les épaules.

«C'est aussi une manière d'apprendre de nouvelles choses.»

_Ça, et un passe gratuit pour les livres de catégorie 3 de la bibliothèque de Shibusen._

Kid était dans tous les cas satisfait de remplir une des nombreuses places manquantes, en plus de la faire partir à la chasse aux âmes dangereuses.

* * *

><p>Après quelques minutes supplémentaires de discussions sur l'avenir de Shibusen, Maka quittait la salle ronde et se dirigeait vers la cour extérieure de l'école. Le soleil affichait son air paresseux habituel lors de sa descente vers l'ouest et le ciel se teintait lentement de couleurs jaunes, orangées et de bleu marine. Non loin du grand escalier, parmi les élèves qui quittaient l'école, elle aperçut les deux sœurs Thompson et se hâta de les rejoindre.<p>

«Liz, Patty ! Vous rentrez directement ?»

Les jeunes filles se retournèrent en entendant leur noms et saluèrent leur amie, Patty alla même offrir un câlin à Maka qui prit d'abord cela pour une des ses lubies habituelles.

«Rentrer directement, oui, d'une certaine manière...»

Ne comprenant pas, la meïster demanda ce que la sœur ainée voulait dire par là.

«Nous partons. Nous allons chercher nos affaires chez Kid et ensuite nous quittons Shibusen.»

Maka les fixa sans vraiment les voir, incapable de prononcer la moindre des questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

«Pas totalement, la rassura Liz en voyant son expression, nous allons d'abord nous balader un peu et ensuite nous rejoindrons la branche européenne pour nos missions.

-Les vacances d'abord !»

Patty jubilait visiblement à l'idée d'aller faire du tourisme. Maka, elle, avait plutôt l'impression que le monde s'effondrait encore un peu plus.

«Mais... et Kid ?

-Il sait, bien sûr. Nous lui avons fait nos adieux un peu plus tôt cet après-midi et je suppose qu'il viendra nous voir partir ce soir.

-Vous n'allez pas continuer à faire équipe avec lui ?»

Liz haussa les épaules devant l'incongruité de la question.

«Que veux tu, à la base il souhaitait pouvoir faire de nous ses propres Death Scythe mais tout s'est passé plus vite que prévu et le voilà à la tête du monde alors il n'a plus trop le temps d'aller courir la campagne avec nous à la recherche d'œufs de démons et de deux sorcières qui voudraient bien se laisser tuer. Il est mieux pour lui d'avoir déjà une Death Scythe habituée à sa condition, j'espère juste qu'il ne va pas avoir de crise à cause de problèmes quelconques d'asymétrie chez ce pauvre Soul.»

Maka eut un petit sourire ironique à cette idée. Ce serait en effet problématique si un nouveau Grand Dévoreur en herbe viendrait à attaquer.

«Vous allez quand même continuer votre entrainement... Tu as dit que vous poursuivrez vos missions ?

-Oui mais en Europe. Il nous faut un peu de fraicheur et de nouveauté ! Je suis sûre que là-bas, je ferais de Patty une Death Scythe en moins de deux !

-Je ferais une Death Scythe de toi aussi, Liz !»

La grande sœur rit à gorge déployée, toujours aussi fière de sa cadette.

«Soul et moi allons manger au restaurant ce soir, est-ce que vous avez le temps de venir avec nous ?

-Malheureusement non. Nous avons passé l'après-midi à dire au revoir aux quelques personnes que nous connaissions bien. Dommage pour Black Star et Tsubaki, qui sont partis en mission... J'aurais aussi aimé saluer madame Naigus et le professeur Sid. Enfin, comme les adieux ne sont pas vraiment mon point fort, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça.»

L'étrangeté de la situation ne quittait pas Maka et bien qu'elle cherchait au fond d'elle un quelconque sentiment à exprimer, tristesse ou nostalgie, seule l'incrédulité se peignait sur ses traits.

_Elles vont partir, pour tellement longtemps, peut-être même pour toujours et tu ne sais même pas quoi leur dire._

Malgré tout, elle parvint à leur souhaiter au revoir et un bon voyage, maladroitement, à les serrer toutes les deux dans ses bras l'une après l'autre. Puis elles se séparèrent finalement au pied des long escaliers et Maka s'enfonça dans les rues labyrinthiques de Death City tandis que la terre finissait d'engloutir le soleil.

* * *

><p>Ils avaient choisi un petit restaurant italien au coin d'un carrefour, un support en bois soutenait un plant de vigne grimpante, les feuilles sombres formaient une voute au dessus des tables extérieures. Maka avait insisté pour en prendre une à l'intérieur parce qu'elle n'aimait pas manger dehors —il faisait souvent trop frais le soir, sentir les coups de vent quand on dînait était désagréable et le vacarme de la ville était fatiguant. À travers les vitres granités, les lumières artificielles des magasins formaient des tâches floues et brillantes, il n'était pas plus de huit heures et pourtant Maka éprouvait une énorme fatigue. Elle retint avec peine un soupir au moment où le serveur leur apporta leurs plats.<p>

«Tu as fini d'empaqueter tes affaires ?» demanda-t-elle à Soul qui mélangeait mollement ses pâtes avec sa sauce tomate.

Devenir la Death Scythe de Shinigami impliquait évidemment de devoir être prêt de lui en toutes circonstances et donc de posséder une chambre à Shibusen.

«Ouais, tout est prêt.»

En même temps, il enroulait ses spaghettis avec adresse autour de sa fourchette. Maka le soupçonnait de commander ces pâtes le plus souvent non pas parce qu'il les préférait mais juste parce qu'il pouvait exposer à quel point il était cool de posséder ce genre de talent particulier, d'une manière qui était à la limite du ridicule.

La jeune fille avait demandé un risotto au cèpes, elle coupait ses pâtes quand elle en mangeait et son partenaire considérait cela comme un crime odieux. Cela la faisait souvent rire de le voir s'offusquer sur ce genre de détail mais aujourd'hui elle ne voulait pas qu'ils perdent leur temps à se chamailler. Elle remuait le riz dans son assiette tout en cherchant quoi dire, piquait de sa fourchette quelque champignon pour ensuite le mordiller paresseusement. Maka appréciait leur amertume, ce goût complexe qui changeait légèrement entre la première bouchée et le moment où on les avalait. La douceur du riz et la sauce qui y était rajoutée ne faisaient qu'accroître la subtilité de saveurs qui s'en dégageaient mais elle n'avait pas faim ce soir-là et se faisait bataille intérieurement pour savoir si elle devait se forcer à manger ou gâcher le plat en le laissant refroidir.

«Cela va me dépayser de vivre à l'intérieur de Shibusen. J'espère que je ne vais pas avoir une des quelques cellules sinistres que j'ai aperçu...»

Soul avait déjà dévoré la moitié du contenu de son assiette et s'essuyait la bouche avec sa serviette de table.

«Tu ne vas pas te sentir trop seule ?

-Maintenant que Blair a pris son propre appartement et que tu déménages toi aussi ? Je vais enfin profiter d'un peu de silence, oui !»

Cela fit sourire son ami.

«Je suis sûr que tu finiras par regretter le manque de vacarme.

-De toute manière, je vais bien devoir trouver un nouveau partenaire alors cela risque de ne pas durer bien longtemps.»

Il était pensif maintenant et jouait avec son verre, le penchant d'un côté pour laisser l'eau s'accumuler jusqu'au rebord avant de le balancer doucement dans le sens inverse.

«Bizarre tous ces changements, je savais qu'ils allaient arriver un jour mais je n'ai jamais cherché à y penser sérieusement. Ni à ce qui allait se passer après.

-Et maintenant, nous y sommes.»

Soul releva la tête et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un demi-sourire.

* * *

><p>«Ouais.», fut sa seule réponse.<p>

Finalement, la faim se fit sentir et Maka avala rapidement les restes de son plat encore tiède.

Dehors, l'activité nocturne de la ville diminuait doucement et les lumières rectangulaires produites par les fenêtres des immeubles disparaissaient une par une. Sur le chemin du retour à leur appartement —qui ne serait bientôt plus que son appartement à elle— ils discutèrent de tous les sujets qui leur passèrent par la tête, surtout des souvenirs de leurs débuts en tant qu'arme et meïsters, se rendit compte Maka. Pendant un instant, ils revinrent à une époque où la chasse aux âmes était la plus compliquée des choses auxquelles ils auraient pu penser et que les limites entre un bien et un mal d'un manichéisme parfait étaient soigneusement tracés par une belle ligne droite. Bien qu'elle ressentit une certaine nostalgie l'envahir, Maka ne regrettait pas ce passé. Elle préférait savoir, même si les doutes apportés par la complexité de la folie et les sacrifices à faire pour l'équilibre provoquaient leur lot de souffrances, devoir rester complétement ignorante lui semblait pire.

Après s'être acharnés sur la vieille serrure de la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble et avoir monté dans le noir les escaliers à cause de la récente panne de courant, ils arrivèrent finalement dans leur appartement. Soul se dirigeait vers sa chambre quand Maka l'interpella.

«Hé, Soul !»

Il se retourna, les sourcils soulevés, interrogateur, et Maka tendit son bras vers lui, lui présentant sa main entrouverte.

«Merci d'avoir été mon partenaire.»

Le garçon baissa légèrement la tête et se gratta l'arrière du crâne, tentant de laisser transparaitre une sensation de gêne, de «Raah, tu me fous la honte» comme il avait l'habitude de le dire. Maka n'était pas dupe cependant et savait qu'au fond cela le rendait heureux d'entendre ça.

Après quelques secondes, il serra finalement sa main avec vigueur.

«De rien, content d'avoir eu l'occasion de travailler avec une partenaire aussi cool que toi.»

À ces mots, ils sourirent chacun de toutes leurs dents. Maka ne doutait pas un seul instant que ce fut pour tous les deux leur sourire le plus sincère, heureux et éblouissant de la soirée.

_C'est bien nous tout ça, on se tourne autour en hésitant sur comment agir et finalement, au dernier moment, on se lance dans le tas comme si la réponse était évidente et qu'on la connaissait depuis le début._

Elle garda ce sourire aux lèvres jusqu'au moment de se glisser sous la couette. Les flèches fluorescentes de son réveil lui indiquèrent l'heure avancée de la nuit. Parfois, il lui arrivait de rester éveillée à regarder le plafond de sa chambre pendant des heures, se disant que la journée ne serait pas totalement finie tant qu'elle ne se serait pas endormie et qu'elle pouvait donc retarder, ne serait-ce qu'un peu la venue du lendemain. Cette fois-ci cependant, elle n'avait aucune appréhension et si elle fixa le plafond uni au dessus d'elle, ce fut pour faire le vide et se concentrer, effectuer une dernière petite action avant de se laisser porter par le sommeil et passer au jour suivant.

Tout d'abord, elle se concentra sur la présence de sa propre âme. La ressentir était toujours un peu étrange, comme de se regarder un matin dans la glace sans se reconnaître tout en percevant pourtant la familiarité dans les traits de son visage. Partant de là, elle se concentra un instant sur l'âme de Soul dans la pièce d'à côté, la proximité et sa connaissance de l'âme en question rendait cette action facile et d'une rapidité quasiment instantanée.

Les grandes distances compliquaient l'expérience de la recherche d'âme, causant une grande fatigue. Cependant elle savait qu'en se concentrant sur une âme précise dont elle connaissait la forme, la nature et le caractère elle avait plus de chances de la repérer. Une âme à laquelle elle attachait des sentiments bien particuliers, ce qui lui donnait la détermination nécessaire pour se lancer dans une recherche dangereuse de grande envergure.

Lentement, elle agrandit son champ de vision intérieure en respirant profondément, effaçant sa vision du monde, du plafond au dessus d'elle et des murs de l'appartement, des bâtiments de la ville et des toits pour ne garder plus que la masse des énergies de ses habitants. Et même ces forces vitales, après les avoir effleurées, elles les ignora pour se consacrer toute entière à une seule et unique d'entre elles parmi toutes les âmes qui formaient ce monde. De longues minutes plus tard, elle la trouvait, la reconnaissait enfin, irradiant cette longueur d'âme qui lui était propre.

_Je te vois. Je te vois. Où que tu ailles, je te vois._

Coupant soudain le contact, Maka rouvrit les yeux —elle ne se rappelait pas les avoir fermé mais la sensation d'avoir serré trop fort ses paupières était particulièrement marquante.

Il y avait une époque où elle avait envié la force brute de Black Star ou de Kid. Sa capacité à ressentir les longueurs d'âme ne lui semblait pas alors bien utile dans le cadre de combats censés décider du sort du monde. Maintenant pourtant, elle avait conscience de l'existence de différentes sortes de pouvoirs, autres que la force physique et tout aussi puissants selon la situation.

Entre ses mains, elle avait un secret incroyable. Selon ce qu'elle décidait de faire de cette petite âme, elle pouvait risquer énormément et gagner sûrement bien plus que ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer à cet instant. Bien qu'elle considérait ne pas encore avoir pris de décision définitive, elle avait déjà abordé plusieurs problèmes dans cette optique. Maka pouvait encore prendre le choix de la sécurité, le choix qui était sans conteste juste et sans danger. Seulement, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de le faire.

Parce qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à y gagner. Parce qu'en cet instant, elle se sentait puissante.


	2. Kid I

Voici un nouveau chapitre. Cette fois-ci, on se concentre sur Kid.

Bonne lecture.

Edité le 21/06/12 pour correction de texte.

* * *

><p>À première vue c'était un miroir en pied normal ; le verre était poli et propre, reflétant de manière parfaitement nette ce qui se trouvait en face, le cadre sobre et symétrique donc de bon goût. Seulement, en lui imposant sa pensée, on pouvait voir ce qui se passait à l'autre bout du monde. Il s'agissait d'une des quelques techniques de divinations existantes et dont les dieux de la mort maitrisaient l'essence. Les sorcières étaient capables elles aussi d'utiliser cette technique de vision dans le présent mais privilégiaient les boules de cristal aux miroirs qui étaient le domaine incontesté de maître Shinigami. Au sujet de la vision dans le passé ou le futur, Death the Kid n'avait lu que peu de choses mais il savait que cet art ci était imprévisible et rempli d'interprétations complexes. Le manque total de fiabilité de la chose lui valait un désintérêt total de la part de Kid qui était de toute façon déjà bien occupé à tenter de maitriser l'art plus important de voir l'ailleurs dans les reflets de miroir.<p>

Pendant près de cinq minutes il était resté en face du grand miroir de la Death Room à tenter d'en modifier le reflet, se concentrant sur la personne qu'il cherchait à contacter. Pas qu'il lui fut bien dur de l'imaginer, avec son cache-œil barrant son visage et éliminant toute forme de symétrie possible ou même la raie de ses cheveux blonds qui zigzaguait tel un éclair au dessus de son front, forme loufoque et incompréhensible. Non, imaginer Marie Mjolnir ne lui demandait pas tant d'efforts que cela mais passer l'information au miroir s'avérait plus dur.

Enfin, l'image dans le verre commença à se flouter et les tâches de couleurs à changer de tons et de formes. Le miroir montrait un bureau encombré de dossiers, de pile de papiers, de classeurs et de post-its multicolores, un désastre de rangement. Cependant, il n'y avait aucune trace de l'arme démoniaque qu'il cherchait.

«Marie ?» appela le Shinigami.

Un bruit étouffé se fit entendre et la jeune femme apparut ensuite dans le cadre de vision de Kid, les bras chargés de vieux documents jaunis et les cheveux ébouriffés comme si elle avait oublié de les peigner ce matin là.

«Oh, Kid. Tu vas bien ?»

Son ancien élève hocha la tête avant de lui renvoyer la question. L'état de Marie l'inquiétait, elle faisait certes parti des survivants de la bataille contre le Grand Dévoreur mais cette guerre terrible avait renforcé son désir déjà bien présent de prendre sa retraite et de vivre une vie en dehors de Shibusen, avec une famille, loin des dangers et de la fatigue des combats.

Avoir une nouvelle place libre de Death Scythe sur les bras n'aurait vraiment pas été une bonne nouvelle, aussi Kid faisait de son mieux pour s'assurer des problèmes australiens actuels, afin d'éviter des risques de surcharge de travail et pour que la sortie de Marie de Shibusen se déroula lentement et progressivement. Sa discussion avec elle tourna donc rapidement autour du travail, de la présence de nombreux nouvelles âmes damnées causés par la folie ambiante.

Il avait cru —certes juste un instant mais il y avait cru quand même— qu'une fois Asura vaincu, toute insanité propagée par sa longueur d'âme quitterait le monde.

_Quelle vision naïve des choses..._

La démence ne disparaissait pas aussi facilement, elle s'étalait lentement, comme une flaque d'huile prête à être à nouveau embrasée par la moindre étincelle. Kid devait répartir tous les pions dont il disposait dans le but d'éponger cette énorme tâche avec un maximum d'efficacité et de rapidité. Dans le même temps, il devait prendre contrôle de toutes les techniques d'un Shinigami, se renseigner d'avantage sur les secrets de son père et s'entrainer à manier la faux démoniaque. S'occuper de tout cela n'était pas impossible pour Kid vu ses capacités mais il savait qu'il devrait maintenir un emploi du temps extrêmement chargé pendant de longs mois s'il voulait ramener l'ordre dans le monde sans causer plus de problèmes qu'il n'y en avait déjà.

* * *

><p>Le Shinigami fut distrait de ses pensées par l'arrivée de Soul dans la grande salle. Celui-ci avait visiblement hésité entre choisir de porter l'uniforme des Spartoi ou non et s'était donc contenté d'en afficher la chemise et le pantalon bleu délavé. Tandis qu'il s'approchait du cercle central à pas lents et mesurés, il présentait tout de son habituel air détaché mais une certaine rigidité supplémentaire était cependant visible si l'on y prêtait attention. Du point de vue de Kid, la faux humaine avait l'air de s'efforcer de ne pas aller trop vite, tout en désirant à la fois finir sa marche le plus tôt possible. C'était probablement le stress du changement abrupt de meïster, ainsi que de leurs relations de camarades à partenaires au plus haut sommet de l'organisation.<p>

Quand il s'arrêta finalement, en face de son ami, le jeune albinos hocha légèrement la tête.

«Maître Shinigami.», constata-t-il d'une voix claire. L'effort était présent mais il arrivait à rendre son ton presque naturel, Soul était quelqu'un qui s'adaptait avec aisance de par son comportement je-m'en-foutiste.

Le choix de ses appellations laissait Kid circonspect. D'un côté, il savait qu'il se devait de montrer qu'il était Le Maître Shinigami, de l'autre il se voyait mal demander à Black Star ou Maka, sans parler de Liz et Patty, d'arrêter de l'appeler par son nom premier. Aussi avait-il décidé dans un premier temps de laisser choisir aux gens autour de lui la manière dont ils désiraient le nommer. Ensuite seulement, il jugerait en fonction du ton employé par ses proches et réprimanderait s'il y voyait un manque de respect.

Sortant de ses tristes pensées, il s'adressa à son nouveau partenaire.

«Je vais peut-être te sembler un peu brusque mais j'aimerais que nous commencions au plus tôt à vérifier notre niveau de résonance et m'exercer à manier la faux.»

L'autre adolescent n'était pas bien surpris par cette requête et haussa les épaules pour montrer qu'il n'était nullement dérangé par cette éventualité.

«Prêt quand tu veux. Une préférence particulière pour un lieu d'entrainement à utiliser ?

-Nous pouvons utiliser cette salle.»

Soul balaya la Death Room du regard, comme pour évaluer sa dimension, puis acquiesça. Kid se rapprocha d'avantage, se plaçant légèrement derrière lui.

«Vas-y, tu peux te transformer.»

Aussitôt, les particules du corps du garçon se déformèrent, se séparèrent et se modifièrent pour se reformer rapidement, la peau et le tissu se transformant en acier, le blanc et le bleuâtre virant au gris métallique, au rouge et au doré. Le dieu de la mort attrapa la longue barre de fer servant de manche tandis qu'elle se formait et fit tournoyer la faux en un cercle parfait pour ensuite asséner un coup vertical.

«Cela ne va pas.»

Pour ne pas avoir à placer le bout du bâton du côté extérieur de sa jambe gauche ou droite, il devait le placer de manière perpendiculaire au centre de son corps tout en faisant attention à ne pas l'avoir entre les jambes —ce qui bloquerait ses mouvements et permettant à son adversaire de placer quelque coup bas. Seulement, éviter cela causait de nouveaux problèmes : s'il tenait le manche au milieu, de manière bien équilibrée, il manquait de portée et sa position était trop crispé, à l'inverse s'il positionnait ses mains un peu plus bas sa prise en main sur l'arme était trop maladroite et il devenait facile de la perdre à cause d'un coup adverse trop puissant.

Agacé, il releva à nouveau la faux pour l'abaisser, cette fois-ci légèrement de travers, faisant passer le bout du manche à sa droite. Une fois le mouvement terminé cependant, il ne pouvait chasser la sensation du besoin d'exécuter l'action en sens inverse. L'adolescent ne mit pas longtemps à céder et frapper à nouveau, finissant cette fois-ci sur sa gauche.

Lors d'un entrainement, ce n'était en soi pas gênant d'enchainer des coups parallèles mais dans un vrai combat, être forcé de donner deux coups au lieu d'un pouvait s'avérer dangereux pour d'innombrables raisons. Déjà, les différents scénarios possibles permettant à un ennemi de profiter de cette faille se bousculaient dans son esprit.

«Kid ?», s'inquiéta Soul.

Le Shinigami se rendit compte qu'il était resté immobile un petit moment.

«Ce n'est rien, reprenons.»

Pour le moment, il lui fallait se contenter de simples mouvements, vers le haut puis le bas, la droite puis la gauche, ce qui permettrait à son corps de s'habituer à la présence de la faux et de mieux en comprendre le maniement. La maitrise d'une technique parfaite ne pouvait être accomplie en une fois, il lui faudrait encore du temps avant de pouvoir réfléchir à la meilleure manière de combattre avec sa nouvelle arme.

Son partenaire réagissait parfaitement à ses esquisses de coups et l'objet ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume, Kid en déduisit que leurs deux longueurs d'âmes étaient stables. Restait à voir si une résonance parfaite était possible.

Avec lenteur, il effectuait des gestes hasardeux, cherchant les coups qui lui sembleraient naturels, étudiant les réponses et réactions de l'arme, la manière dont le reste de la faux se laissait emporter sous le poids de la lame s'abattant dans le vide.

Le dieu de la mort n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir d'autres manieurs de faux que Maka en combat et il savait qu'il lui était impossible d'utiliser le même style. La jeune fille se battait avec impétuosité, poussait ses mouvement à la limite du déséquilibre avant de se rétablir au dernier moment. Elle plaçait une grande importance dans l'intuition, l'instinct et le risque. Pour autant, elle n'était pas aussi enflammée que Black Star dans ses combats, au meilleur de sa forme elle gardait un sang-froid à toutes épreuves et un jugement calme. C'était par volonté et en conscience totale des risques qu'elle les prenait malgré tout. Sûrement, son âme de nature séraphique avait son importance dans sa capacité à tenter des coups déséquilibrés et imparfaits qu'elle manipulait de manière à les réussir à chaque fois. Tel un rapace plongeant en piqué pour se rétablir au dernier instant et s'envoler à nouveau haut dans le ciel. Le caractère de Soul avait peut-être aussi son rôle à jouer, permettant d'équilibrer un minimum le goût pour la prise de risque de la meïster grâce à un brin de pessimisme.

_Non, il n'y a aucune chance pour que j'arrive à me battre ainsi._

À l'inverse, Kid avait des mouvements bien plus mécaniques, contrôlés afin de les limiter aux déplacements nécessaires, ni trop, ni trop peu. Toute une série de calculs effectués pour porter les coups avec le minimum d'efforts. Cette manière de se battre, il l'avait perfectionnée avec les sœurs Thompson mais maintenant qu'il lui fallait une Death Scythe en tant que maître Shinigami, les utiliser lui était impossible.

Décider du choix à faire avait été extrêmement difficile. Il avait failli envoyer la tradition en l'air, après tout Asura avait bien été vaincu avec Liz et Patty en tant que partenaires. Seulement, il était censé être directeur de l'école maintenant, pas vraiment se battre pour le sort du monde comme il l'avait fait pendant la guerre. Son père avait renoncé à la bataille en enfermant le Grand Dévoreur sous Shibusen et en prenant sa place à son tour, Kid ne pouvait se permettre de monopoliser deux armes pour aller chasser les œufs de démons à travers le monde, ce serait égoïste et un mauvais exemple. De plus, en ces temps terribles, il n'en avait de toute manière pas le temps.

Cela ne l'empêchait bien sûr pas de s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir enchainé les missions auparavant pour avoir deux Death Scythe à ses côtés avant les derniers combats. Malheureusement il ne s'attendait alors pas à devoir reprendre le flambeau si vite.

«Tentons la résonance des âmes, Soul.»

Agrippant fermement le manche de l'arme il tendit la faux, lame en avant et se concentra sur sa longueur d'onde. Son partenaire se tenait prêt et Kid ferma les yeux un instant, imaginant leurs deux âmes entrant en collision. Pendant quelques secondes, il sentit la puissance affluer et se tint prêt à porter un coup.

Seulement, au moment de soulever l'arme, il se rendit compte que celle-ci était beaucoup plus grande et lourde, son geste fut dérangé par ce changement et il manqua de lâcher la faux et de l'envoyer valdinguer dans la salle, au milieu des croix noires tordues.

Haletant légèrement sous l'effort produit pour retenir son coup, il laissa Soul reprendre forme humaine.

«Il y a encore du chemin à faire...», lança-t-il sans pouvoir totalement cacher son dépit.

Son ami acquiesça silencieusement et avança légèrement sa main vers son épaule avant de finalement arrêter son geste et la remettre dans sa poche. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent ainsi côte à côte sans parler pendant quelques minutes.

* * *

><p>Contre la surface murale bleue ciel, les nuages artificiels défilaient tels des banderoles de spirales blanches et le maître des lieux les regardait défiler d'un air distrait. Soul avait rapidement quitté les lieux après leur petit entrainement, Kid l'avait libéré de tout travail pour le reste de la journée. Il n'y avait de toute façon pas grand chose à faire maintenant qu'il avait passé la quasi-totalité des jours précédents à confier des missions et travaux divers à tout Shibusen. Les quelques personnes qui ne croulaient pas sous les corvées avaient pris des vacances comme Liz et Patty ou bien Maka. La meïster s'était excusée en demandant un congé pour la semaine de la rentrée scolaire alors qu'elle venait à peine de devenir professeur mais Kid avait décidé suite à cette nouvelle de retarder la date du début des cours pour permettre aux quelques professeurs de finir leurs missions sans avoir à se presser ou de pouvoir prendre quelques jours de repos.<p>

Tous les meïsters et armes accomplis se trouvaient en ce moment répartis aux quatre coins du monde et l'immense institut était envahi par un silence morose. Les couloirs labyrinthiques n'étaient traversés par personne, on n'entendait aucun chahut parvenir des nombreuses salles de classe ou des deux amphithéâtres, septembre était venu et reparti mais l'école était prisonnière de vacances d'été qui ne voulaient pas se finir. Ce sentiment était assez ironique compte tenu de l'effervescence de toute l'organisation.

Kid se tourna à nouveau vers la glace, songeant à toutes les personnes qu'il lui fallait contacter pour prendre connaissance de l'avancement des opérations. Il avait notamment très envie de voir le visage agaçant de Black Star qui était chargé d'arranger les choses en Asie où la situation était particulièrement désastreuse suite à la perte de leurs deux Death Scythes. Seulement, il ne se sentait pas capable de produire à nouveau l'effort nécessaire pour faire fonctionner le miroir pour le moment.

À défaut d'en changer la surface, il observa d'un œil critique son reflet. Kid avait choisit de conserver les habits de sa garde robe plutôt que d'essayer d'imiter son père. Se cacher derrière un masque pour donner l'idée que le maître Shinigami était toujours le même ne lui paraissait pas être la meilleure chose à faire. Ses costumes de base étaient de toute manière suffisamment sobres et sérieux pour correspondre aux vêtements que porterait un directeur.

Frottant ses pouces contre ses autres doigts, il se rappela qu'il lui faudrait ajouter des gants à sa tenue actuelle. Ce n'était pas pour la frime que Maka en portait lorsqu'elle maniait Soul. Ses paumes et articulations le picotaient désagréablement et il avait un peu de peau arrachée. Pour oublier cette sensation et éviter de tripatouiller l'épiderme irrité, il les mis dans les poches de son pantalon. À l'intérieur de la gauche, il avait caché un petit trousseau de clés et dans celle de droite un bibelot d'à peu près le même poids.

Le professeur Sid les lui avait donné avant de partir en mission. Ces clés ouvraient les portes cachant certains des plus grands secrets de Shibusen, qu'il s'agisse d'artefacts magiques hautement dangereux volés aux sorcières, de salles enfermant des phénomènes étranges ou extraordinaires ou de quelque cellule au plus profond du dédale de la prison de l'école, dont seul maître Shinigami était en droit de posséder un exemplaire.

Kid hésita quelques minutes mais quitta finalement la grande salle. Comme il le pensait, les couloirs de l'école étaient pour la plupart vides, le soleil encore haut dans le ciel illuminait les rangées de fenêtres et chassait les ombres dans les recoins et l'endroit paraissait alors presque aussi irréel que le bureau atypique de maître Shinigami. La chaleur du début d'après-midi se diffusait dans l'air tandis que le directeur traversait l'école. Arrivant au niveau du grand escalier principal, il se dirigea du côté menant aux sous-sols, prenant soin de poser chaque pied bien au milieu de chaque marche.

* * *

><p>Il s'arrêta enfin devant une grande double porte en bois sombre, ornée de lourdes barres métalliques. Sortant son trousseau, Kid entreprit de trouver la bonne clé, les tintements des bouts de fer résonnant froidement le long du corridor. L'air était plus frais sous terre mais il y avait aussi une trace d'odeur de cave, de renfermé. Après avoir déverrouillé la serrure, le jeune homme poussa la porte rouillée, forçant en appuyant son épaule contre la surface dure. Dans un grincement lourd, celle-ci glissa avec lenteur et la lumière produite par les chandeliers du couloir attenant découpa un rectangle jaunâtre dans le nouvel espace ouvert. Le reste de la pièce demeurait dans l'obscurité, on pouvait seulement deviner quelques formes grossièrement plus sombres se détachant des murs et du haut plafond. Kid fit quelques pas à l'intérieur, produisant une envolée de nuages fumeux avec la poussière qui s'était accumulée sur les dalles de pierre. Les pellicules scintillèrent sous la lumière des flammes proches tout en retombant tristement et lentement en direction sol froid. Le Shinigami grimaça en découvrant, au fur et à mesure que ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité, le désordre et la saleté de la pièce. Ne désirant pas s'attarder il s'engagea dans ce qui ressemblait à une allée après avoir décroché un des chandelier de l'entrée pour pouvoir éclairer les différentes trouvailles qu'il ferait durant son petit voyage. Il se trouvait actuellement dans un des entrepôts de Shibusen, son père ayant pris l'habitude de ne rien jeter avait donc accumulé nombre d'outils et objets loufoques au cours des siècles et des missions, à l'exception de ceux trop dangereux qui avaient étés détruits. Tous les cinq à dix ans, un tri des entrepôts était effectué pour permettre de retrouver sans trop de difficultés un artefact dont on aurait soudainement besoin. Plusieurs salles immenses —sûrement presque aussi grandes que la Death Room— abritaient ces trésors. Kid savait qu'il avait lui même contribué à agrandir cette collection étrange, notamment lors de sa récupération de l'artefact d'ensorcellement massif du ressort perpétuel.<p>

Aujourd'hui, il ne venait pas pour chercher quelque chose en particulier mais pour se renseigner un minimum sur ce que contenaient ces archives. Son père n'avait fait que les évoquer et ne lui en avait jamais montré l'emplacement exact. Kid avait été trop respectueux du règlement pour s'aventurer dans l'école et chercher leur position à l'époque. Ce fut finalement Sid qui lui montra les salles en question, après la disparition de maître Shinigami.

Encore maintenant, il se posait des questions sur les décisions qu'avait pu prendre son père et n'arrivait pas à déterminer si certaines d'entre elles étaient bonnes ou non.

_Pourrais je me faire un avis définitif un jour ?_

Incapable de totalement se fermer à ces réflexions, il continua son chemin, observant vaguement les superpositions de cartons numérotés et les objets trop gros pour être emballés qui défilaient devant son regard. Sa bougie formait un rond de lumière mobile éclairant momentanément les traces de pas qu'il laissait dans la poussière avant de les laisser replonger dans le noir. Il tourna une fois à gauche lorsqu'il en eut l'occasion, puis à droite.

Soudain, il s'arrêta. Un scintillement sur le côté avait attiré son attention, levant son chandelier plus haut pour étendre le cercle de lumière, il posa les yeux sur un miroir qui ressemblait fortement à celui qui se trouvait dans la Death Room. Kid l'effleura des doigts avant d'essayer de le déplacer légèrement, il jeta un coup d'œil sur ce qui se trouvait derrière et sourit. Il avait trouvé quelque chose qui l'aiderait à pallier à ses problèmes de visions sur miroir. Avec de l'effort, de la persévérance et un peu de chance, petit à petit, tous ses problèmes trouveraient leur solution.


	3. Maka II

J'ai mis un peu de temps pour finir ce chapitre (qui est quand même plus long que les deux précédents il faut dire). Encore un sur Maka, le prochain sera sur Black Star.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner un commentaire ou une critique si vous en avez.

EDIT du 27/06/2012 pour correction de fautes.

* * *

><p>Il y avait une fissure dans le mur. Un vieux mur en béton grisâtre et poreux dans une ruelle déserte qui ne possédait rien de spécial si ce n'était cette fissure. Les fenêtres et la porte du bâtiment étaient condamnées et du lierre envahissait le mur attenant d'un petit jardin carré, montant jusqu'aux tuiles d'un orange sale. Le jardin lui-même était assaillit par les mauvaises herbes. Seulement, la seule chose qui avait de l'importance aux yeux de Maka c'était la fissure dans le mur.<p>

Après avoir demandé à Kid un congé—et elle avait encore un peu honte d'avoir si mal agencé son emploi du temps au point qu'elle avait failli manquer la rentrée car elle n'avait cessé d'hésiter et de remettre à demain— elle avait rapidement préparé ses affaires et pris le portail de Shibusen en direction de l'Europe de l'ouest.

La gare de Death City avait ceci de particulier qu'elle contenait une section où s'alignait une série d'arches gravées de magie de distorsion dimensionnelle permettant, en les traversant, d'être téléporté à la sortie d'une arche jumelle. Chacun des passages était relié à l'une des bases de Shibusen sur les cinq continents, ce qui permettait de voyager facilement et rapidement à travers le monde. La disponibilité de ce pouvoir était évidemment réservée aux membres de l'organisation et à leurs besoins. Il ne leur restait ensuite plus qu'à utiliser les transports en commun —ou des transports motorisés dont ils possédaient le permis— pour atteindre leur destination. Habituellement, Soul faisait passer sa moto par le portail mais maintenant qu'elle était seule, Maka avait du prendre le train pour quitter la Suisse où se trouvait la base européenne et passer en Italie.

C'était là que se trouvait l'âme qu'elle recherchait. À quelques centimètres de ses pieds. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil des deux côtés de la petite rue ; personne n'approchait. Si elle le voulait, elle pouvait encore faire demi-tour mais en vérité, se répéter qu'elle avait le choix ne faisait que la conforter dans sa décision de continuer.

Se penchant légèrement vers la fissure, sans pour autant se placer totalement en face, elle prononça le nom. Sa voix trembla légèrement et le son en ressortit rauque, presque inaudible. Respirant un grand coup, Maka répéta le nom un peu plus fort cette fois et attendit. Aucun signe de réponse ou d'un quelconque mouvement ne lui parvint. Dépitée, elle essaya une troisième fois sans vraiment y croire puis s'éloigna légèrement, vérifia une nouvelle fois que les environs étaient vides et se plaça contre le mur. La pierre poreuse grattait sa peau mais elle essaya de l'ignorer pour se concentrer sur sa perception des âmes. Si on ne lui répondait pas, elle n'avait qu'à s'arranger pour aller jusqu'où elle était sûre de se faire entendre et obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

Évidemment, le manque de contact physique entre les corps rendait l'atteinte de l'âme de l'autre bien plus difficile mais elle sentait qu'elle était suffisamment proche pour y arriver. Entre elles, il n'y avait qu'un mur de béton, si elle plaçait son âme sur la même longueur que l'autre, comme elle l'avait appris dans son cours de résonance en équipe, elle pouvait établir une liaison.

* * *

><p>Tout en glissant dans son monde intérieur, Maka projeta son âme en direction de celle toute proche, comme un oiseau étendant ses ailes. Dans son esprit, le monde se peignait d'un noir d'encre et le sol disparaissait comme si elle flottait dans un espace infini et vide. Vide à l'exception de son corps et de celui de l'autre.<p>

_Elle a l'air plus jeune._

Peut-être parce qu'elle lui tournait le dos et était assisse, se dit-elle d'abord. Quand celle-ci se retourna, les yeux qui la dévisageaient étaient parfaitement identiques à ceux qu'elle connaissait. Une légère moue d'ennui apparaissait sur son visage.

«Médusa.»

La sorcière se leva et Maka put observer qu'elle n'était pas plus petite mais que c'était la meïster elle-même qui avait grandi. Cependant, les traits de l'autre femme étaient moins marqués que lors de sa possession du corps de sa sœur ainée. Un soupçon de surprise était visible dans son regard, son visage avait l'apparence innocente de celle de l'ancienne infirmière. Maka se doutait que cela ne durerait pas longtemps.

«Aurais je l'honneur de savoir pourquoi on vient me déranger ?»

Sa voix était volontairement distante et cela agaça Maka. Elle détestait avoir l'impression que la sorcière la considérait comme un élément vaguement gênant du décor auquel elle avait décidé de prêter le minimum d'attention nécessaire. Ses yeux exploraient le vide autour d'elles, comme s'il y avait quelque chose de plus intéressant à regarder.

«Si tu n'avais pas envie d'être dérangée, tu aurais très bien pu ne pas accorder ta longueur d'âme à la mienne et continuer de m'ignorer.», répliqua-t-elle d'un ton boudeur.

Médusa haussa les sourcils.

«Oh ? Cela aurait suffit à t'arrêter ?

-Hum... non, marmonna Maka en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, que faisais tu ici de toute façon ?»

En face d'elle, son antagoniste affichait un air détendu sans pour autant baisser sa garde. Son expression était indéchiffrable.

«Rien de bien spécial. Je dormais. Pensais. Attendais.

-Menteuse.»

Le sourire que lui rendit Médusa l'aurait presque fait trembler si elle ne s'y attendait pas.

«Tu n'es pas du genre à attendre sans rien faire et sans raison pendant des jours et tu n'as pas besoin de te poser pour réfléchir à je ne sais quel plan machiavélique.

-Merci du compliment —Maka bégaya quelque chose pour essayer de faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas mentionner sa capacité à faire plusieurs choses en même temps comme un compliment, sans succès cependant— mais je dois dire que je peux m'avérer très patiente lorsque je sais ce qu'il me faut attendre. Quant à mes heures de sommeil, laisse moi te rassurer, je dors très bien en connaissant les atrocités que j'ai pu commettre.»

La jeune fille décida de ne pas mordre à l'hameçon.

«Tu parles de savoir quand il faut attendre, donc tu as déjà un plan ?

-Je me le demande...»

Médusa semblait en avoir assez de tourner autour du pot et attendait que Maka se mette finalement à expliquer sa venue. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre d'avantage.

«Bien... Autant être claire et succincte : je t'ai retrouvée en suivant ton âme. Comme tu le craignais après que j'ai tué Arachne, j'ai développé ma capacité à ressentir les âmes et je peux voir à travers les camouflâmes —_En tout cas, au moins le tien, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de tester sur d'autres sorcières mais je ne vais bien sûr pas te donner tant d'informations_— ce qui signifie que je pourrais te retrouver où que tu ailles. Je sais déjà que cela fait près d'une semaine que tu n'as pas bougé. Aussi, je pourrais révéler ta localisation et c'en serait rapidement fini de toi mais si tu te montres coopérative, j'ai un projet tout autant à ton avantage qu'au mien.

-Je t'écoute.»

Les yeux de Médusa étaient rivés sur elle, attentifs. Maka avait du mal à empêcher un sourire satisfait de se former sur ses lèvres, ravie de ce changement de comportement. Elle avait un peu honte d'accorder tant d'importance à l'attitude de la sorcière envers elle et considérait que ce défaut, comme beaucoup de choses en ce monde, était entièrement de la faute de Médusa. Après tout c'était elle qui avait commencé par lui faire croire qu'elle s'intéressait à ses progrès lorsqu'elle était dans son rôle d'infirmière, avant de se placer ensuite comme son antagoniste. Le sentiment d'infériorité qui en était ressorti, additionné à la haine pour les actions de la sorcière envers son enfant et contre le monde lui avait donné envie de vaincre Médusa tout d'abord en combat mais aussi ensuite sur son propre terrain ; de piéger enfin celle qui l'avait manipulée tant de fois.

«J'ai réfléchi un peu à mes années d'études et à ce que j'ai appris. On ne peut pas dire que l'enseignement de Shibusen soit très complet ou même régulier : pour faire simple, quand une personne parvient à atteindre quatre-vingt-dix-neuf âmes mais n'a encore jamais entendu parler du camouflâme, il y a un problème. Voilà pourquoi j'ai besoin d'en apprendre plus. Entre autre sur les sorcières.

-Pourquoi moi en particulier ? Que je sache, tu ne manques pas de sorcières connues encore en vie

-Disons que tu es la plus qualifiée...»

Kim était trop occupée par ses missions. Elka était en prison aussi aller la voir ne serait pas discret et Maka tenait à garder ses petites affaires secrètes. Angela était encore une enfant et Maka doutait sérieusement de la capacité de Lisa ou Arisa à lui apprendre grand chose.

«Qualifiée pour t'en apprendre d'avantage sur les sorcières ou sur des choses que Shibusen réprouve ?»

Maka grimaça. Médusa avait frappé juste, évidemment. Il y avait énormément de choses que Maka cherchait à comprendre et connaître après cette terrible guerre contre la folie dans laquelle elle s'était sentie perdue à mainte reprise et évidemment, beaucoup étaient de nature douteuses.

«Peut-être. En échange, tu vis.

-Un merveilleux cadeau.»

La sorcière souriait et Maka n'était même pas certaine d'arriver à deviner si le commentaire était supposé être ironique ou non. Peut-être les deux, après tout cela concernait Médusa.

«Tu dois savoir que je te surveillerais constamment. Je me doute bien que tu tenteras de profiter de toutes les occasions que je te laisserais pour planifier la destruction du monde ou je ne sais...

-Je n'ai jamais cherché à détruire le monde, ce serait une idée stupide. Est-ce que tu me connais si mal que ça ?

-Ou je ne sais quoi... Est-ce que c'est d'accord ou non ?»

Elle avait presque fini de discuter tout ce qu'elle avait à dire et elle se sentait profondément agacée en plus d'être légèrement nauséeuse.

_Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis embarquée ? Ah, oui, dans mon propre plan. Même ceux de Médusa elle-même me faisaient me sentir moins mal. Peut-être parce que je n'arrivais pas à en mesurer toute l'étendue à l'avance._

Un sourire calme et confiant dansait sur les lèvres de son ennemie.

«Dis moi, Maka Albarn, connais tu l'histoire de la jeune fille qui abrita un serpent en plein hiver ?»

Comme elle ne faisait aucun signe en guise de réponse, Médusa continua.

«Au début de l'histoire, elle ne voulait pas le laisser rentrer chez elle, c'était un serpent et sûrement, il la mordrait si elle lui en laissait l'occasion alors mieux valait l'abandonner dans le froid. Seulement, le serpent lui promis de ne pas la mordre et elle le laissa finalement entrer en se disant que si elle savait à quoi s'attendre, rien de mal ne lui arriverait. Ce qui est bien triste parce qu'aussitôt à l'intérieur, le serpent la mordit.»

Maka ne battit pas un cil, décidée à ne pas réagir aux jeux psychologiques de la sorcière scientifique.

«Et ?

-Et j'accepte ta proposition. Si tu pouvais m'en dire plus sur ce que tu as prévu, maintenant ?

-Je crois que je peux compter sur toi pour ce qui est de faux papiers d'identité ? Étant donné tes antécédents d'infiltration à Shibusen.»

Médusa acquiesça.

«Reste une dernière question : serais tu capable d'utiliser les capacités d'une arme démoniaque en possédant le corps d'une d'entre elles ?»

De la surprise passa dans les yeux de la sorcière et son sourire se transforma. Ses lèvres restaient inclinés vers le haut mais semblaient trembler légèrement, comme s'il s'en fallait de peu pour qu'elles redescendent, associé à ses sourcils froncés cela donnait l'impression d'une demi-grimace. Maka se dit qu'elle aimait bien ce sourire là.

«Théoriquement, oui.» finit par dire Médusa.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Maka repartait, un sac en plastique à la main et tout au fond de celui-ci, un tout petit serpent qui aurait pu passer pour un simple orvet s'il ne possédait pas une série d'écailles dessinant de fines flèches jaunes sur son corps.

* * *

><p>Le voyage jusqu'à la prochaine étape fut long et fatiguant pour Maka qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser ses pensées et jeter des coups d'œil inquiets au sac qu'elle promenait avec elle dans les transports. Cependant, Médusa ne semblait pas bouger d'un pouce et l'attention d'aucune personne n'avait donc été attirée par un mouvement suspect provenant de l'intérieur du sachet de plastique.<p>

Trouver le bâtiment qu'elle cherchait ne s'avéra pas facile non plus et la jeune fille se trompa de tournant à deux reprises. Quand enfin elle le découvrit, le soleil était en train de descendre dans le ciel et elle devait se dépêcher d'entrer afin de ne pas avoir l'air trop louche. Un gardien à l'entrée l'observa arriver et elle lui agita sa carte de membre de Shibusen sous le nez, il fit un signe de la tête et la laissa passer sans vraiment prêter grande attention à son identité, se contentant de la présence du symbole du masque blanc sur la carte.

Maintenant qu'elle était à l'intérieur, elle devait trouver rapidement un coin ou se cacher et attendre la fermeture des lieux. Elle opta pour le premier cagibi qu'elle aperçut, peu désireuse de s'aventurer trop loin à découvert et éviter d'être vue par d'avantage de personnes.

Assise sur un carton rempli de vieux journaux, Maka attendait, son petit sac toujours en main. De temps à autre, elle consultait sa montre pour voir combien de temps était déjà passé. C'était une expérience ennuyeuse et les minutes semblaient s'étirer à l'infini, pour ne jamais se terminer. Afin de ne pas rester inactive, elle se levait de temps en temps et faisait le tour de la minuscule pièce, examinant les objets entassés dans le débarras. Des étagères en métal, constituées de tiges à assembler, supportaient des dizaines de cartons renfermant de la paperasse, des fichiers, des magazines, des documents qui semblaient avoir un lien avec le travail de Shibusen et d'autres qui semblaient n'en avoir aucun.

Enfin, quand elle eut attendu trois heures, la meïster tenta de sonder la présence d'âmes dans les environs puis, ne repérant rien de proche, elle poussa la porte doucement. Le couloir par lequel elle était arrivé se trouvait maintenant plongé dans l'obscurité, toutes les lumières du plafond et des lampes des bureaux attenants étaient éteintes et seul un petit panneau vert annonçant «sortie de secours» brillait encore. Maka se dirigea à tâtons vers la cage d'escalier. Une petite fenêtre laissait passer les rayons de la lune, éclairant légèrement les marches. Tenant la rampe d'une main, pour ne pas risquer de trébucher dans la pénombre, elle se dirigea vers le sous sol.

La porte suivante était fermée par un code magnétique, Maka sorti la carte qu'elle avait récupéré dans l'appartement de son père.

S'il y avait une chose qu'on pouvait dire sur l'organisation de Shibusen, c'est qu'elle était régi de manière lente et désordonnée. La surveillance, particulièrement, n'était pas bien gérée et les opérateurs avaient des retards de parfois plusieurs mois au niveau des mises à jour des fichiers et des autorisations des membres. Spirit était mort depuis un peu moins de deux semaines et avec les problèmes causés par la folie, les chances étaient encore plus grandes pour que le personnel ai été trop occupé par d'autres problèmes.

Cependant, il y avait aussi la possibilité que la carte ne marcha plus et selon le niveau de sécurité de la zone, elle risquait d'avoir à agir rapidement et calmement. Dans le pire des cas, il lui faudrait s'enfuir si une alarme se déclenchait, dans le meilleur, seule l'information de la carte utilisée serait envoyée et cela lui laisserait un peu de temps de réaction. Malheureusement, si elle ne pouvait entrer elle devrait alors utiliser un plan de secours pour donner un corps à Médusa —idée à la fois détestable mais obligatoire si elle voulait tirer parti de la sorcière.

Passant la carte contre le détecteur magnétique, Maka croisa mentalement les doigts. Un petit signal de lumière vert s'alluma, accompagné d'un des bruits électroniques typiquement utilisés pour assurer les utilisateurs du bon déroulement des opérations. La meïster soupira doucement de soulagement et poussa la porte.

* * *

><p>Au plafond, les ampoules se mirent automatiquement en marche les unes après les autres, la salle s'éclairant plaques par plaques de rectangles de lumière jaunâtre. La pièce, aux nuances blanches des hôpitaux, s'étendait en largeur sur différentes allées soigneusement marqués par des caisses métalliques parallélépipédiques, toutes d'une taille légèrement supérieur au corps humain et placées à l'horizontale. Maka s'approcha d'une d'entre elles et observa le dessus de la boite ; une vitre carrée permettait d'en voir l'intérieur. Quelques cristaux de glace se rassemblaient sur les bords et Maka eu un faible aperçu du froid de l'intérieur du contenant en passant sa main sur le verre pour faire disparaître un peu de la buée qui s'était accumulée dessus et cachait ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté.<p>

Si les boites étaient un peu plus grandes que des humains, c'était parce qu'il s'agissait de cela qu'elles contenaient. Deux yeux fermés faisaient face à ceux, ouverts, de Maka. Le visage derrière la glace était totalement immobile, le corps congelé. Un peu en dessous, un feuillet présentait les informations concernant la personne prisonnière du bloc. Maka quitta le visage des yeux et examina ce qui était inscrit. Elle cherchait un corps bien particulier et ne devait pas perdre de temps, il y en avait une cinquantaine au moins dans la salle.

S'ensuivit une lente avancée à travers les allées, rythmée par les arrêts de Maka à chaque fois qu'elle lisait une plaque. Elle craignit à plusieurs reprises que Médusa ne se mette à s'impatienter mais jusqu'ici le serpent n'avait presque pas bougé.

Enfin, Maka trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle relut attentivement ce qui était marqué pour être sûre de ne pas se tromper puis elle chercha le système d'ouverture. Sur le côté gauche de la boîte, elle trouva un bouton bleu carré et une barre rattachée au bloc principal qui servait sûrement de poignée à tirer. Hésitant sur quoi faire, Maka appuya finalement sur le bouton. Au début elle crut qu'il ne se passait rien mais en regardant plus attentivement l'intérieur de la caisse, à travers la petite vitre carrée, elle vit la glace commencer à fondre. Le bouton activait le processus de dé-congélation. N'ayant pas de temps à perdre, Maka posa délicatement le sac en plastique par terre pour pouvoir tirer la barre avec ses deux mains. Tout en faisant cela, elle ne quitta pas le sac des yeux, guettant les gestes de Médusa. Le serpent glissa de sous le sac, sorti son museau et tourna la tête de chaque côté, examinant les alentours avant de fixer son regard perçant sur Maka. Puis il ne bougea plus, attendant.

Le couvercle de la boîte était maintenant ouvert à quatre-vingt-dix degrés et Maka se pencha sur le corps à l'intérieur. Des cristaux de glace étaient encore accrochés aux cils de la fille allongée dans la boite mais au contact de l'air ambiant de la pièce, ils fondirent rapidement et coulèrent sur ses joues. Maka plaça sa paume au dessus du ventre de la demoiselle endormie et projeta sa longueur d'âme. Elle avait eu un peu peur de ne pas y arriver, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à donner un grand coup comme en était capable Black Star cependant, elle ne savait pas si elle arriverait à doser le tout correctement.

L'effet sembla fonctionner comme elle l'espérait et elle s'empressa ensuite de sortir le corps encore froid de la boite, pour le placer à côté de Médusa.

Ondulant vers sa proie, le serpent entreprit d'escalader la masse de chair humaine qui se présentait. Maka le regarda d'abord faire, fascinée par les anneaux en mouvement. Pourtant quand il s'approcha de la bouche et commença à y rentrer, elle ne put s'empêcher de détourner le visage, dégoutée. Le corps inerte fut prit de soubresauts et produit un bruit de déglutition puis un cri étrange en sortit. Quand le silence revint, Maka se retourna.

L'autre jeune fille était toujours allongée sur le sol mais ses yeux étaient maintenant ouverts, le regard dirigé vers le plafond. Maka bougea légèrement, hésitant à s'approcher.

«Médusa ?»

Deux yeux se tournèrent brusquement vers elle et pendant un bref instant, ses iris virèrent au jaune d'or et ses pupilles devinrent semblables à celles d'un serpent. La seconde suivante ils étaient marrons et la sorcière se releva. Elle fit quelques pas, examina ses jambes, son ventre, ses bras et ses mains, passa ses doigts sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux.

«Hmm, ils m'ont l'air plus ébouriffés qu'habituellement. La couleur... brun, non, châtain. Ils sont plus long aussi.», tandis qu'elle parlait, elle avait attrapé une mèche et la tirait devant ses yeux pour en apercevoir la couleur.

«Et il semblerait que je ne sois pas la seule a avoir changé»

Maka effleura ses propres cheveux. Ses couettes habituelles étant trop faciles à mémoriser et aussi trop identifiables, elle les avait donc laissé détachés pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Pour les mêmes raisons, elle portait une veste noire à col long qu'elle ne mettait pas souvent.

«Tes yeux...»

Quand elle avait pris le corps de sa sœur, les yeux de Médusa avaient gardé leur aspect habituel, de même lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans le corps de Rachel durant la mission de destruction d'Arachnophobia.

«Tant que j'utilise le camouflâme, ils auront la couleur originale de la personne dont je contrôle le corps... Alors, qui suis-je ?

-Vérifie par toi même» proposa Maka en rabattant le couvercle pour afficher les informations qui y étaient notés.

Elle attendait particulièrement de voir la réaction de la sorcière lorsqu'elle lirait le terme _Anima __tremens, _parmi les nombreuses informations disponibles. Pour gagner du temps, elle commença à expliquer où elles se trouvaient.

«Il y a eu une époque où Shibusen avait lancé un projet de cryogénisation pour les personnes atteintes de maladies incurables, notamment celles en rapport avec l'âme, dans l'espoir qu'avec le temps l'avancée des recherches scientifiques permettraient de trouver des méthodes de soin. Quelques sujets ont acceptés de servir de tests, la plupart parce que leur maladie était mortelle ou leur causait trop de désagréments quotidiens... Cependant, les tests qui suivirent furent bloquées à cause de nouvelles lois limitant les expériences possibles sur l'âme et les personnes cryogénisées se sont retrouvées rassemblées ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre.»

Maka fit une pause dans son discours, remarquant que Médusa s'était arrêtée de lire.

«Je vois. Vu le méli-mélo de restrictions que forment les lois autour de l'âme, je me doute qu'il y ai peu de chances pour que cette situation change un jour. Je suppose que les cobayes ont signé un contrat demandant à ce qu'ils ne soient pas décongelés tant qu'un remède n'ait pas été trouvé.

-Oui, la seule exception à cette règle est pour la famille de la personne concernée, qui peut demander à ce que le corps soit retiré.

-Et comme d'après les informations laissées sur la boite, cela fait près d'un siècle que la demoiselle se trouvait là, il y a peu de chance pour qu'on vienne la réclamer maintenant... Tout de même, c'est ainsi que font ceux du côté du _bien_ pour ne pas avoir à culpabiliser lorsqu'ils doivent voler un corps ? En Allant en chercher un à moitié-mort et non existant aux yeux de la société ? Dis moi Maka, qu'aurais-tu fais si tu n'avais pas pu rentrer ici ? Tu serais allée dans un hôpital pour emprunter un comateux ?»

Maka serra les dents. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'y avait pas songé.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne fait aucune remarque sur le point principal ? Est-ce qu'elle a un moyen de passer outre ? Pourtant cela devrait forcément l'affecter._

Comme elle se refusait à parler, Médusa reprit la discussion, abordant enfin ce que Maka attendait, au grand soulagement de la meïster.

«Tu me fais donc un cadeau d'un corps bien particulier, tu avais si peur que cela que je cherche à te fausser compagnie ?

-Ah ! Comme si j'allais te faire confiance plus que le minimum nécessaire requis.»

Les informations de base sur l'affaire de cryogénisation, Maka était tombée dessus en étudiant les lois autour de l'âme, parmi d'autres faits divers. Un détail cependant l'avait marqué, concernant la maladie incurable mais non mortelle la plus répandue parmi les volontaires pour le test.

Quand elle avait réfléchi à comment contenir Médusa, elle avait cherché des informations dessus dans l'espoir de trouver une solution. La maladie d'instabilité de l'âme causait des tremblements et l'âme, mal synchronisée avec le corps provoquait alors une paralysie progressive. Au final l'âme se détruisait d'elle-même à cause du déséquilibre engendré.

L'utilisation de la technique de projection de longueur d'âme, promulguée avec une fréquence régulière dans la force et le temps permettait d'harmoniser les deux parties et ainsi de prolonger l'espérance de vie de la victime. Seulement, il fallait qu'une même personne s'en chargea chaque fois, afin que la puissance placée dans la projection soit la plus égale possible à tous les coups. Bien sûr, pour un malade, utiliser sa propre longueur d'âme ne marchait pas, à cause de l'instabilité même de celle-ci.

Grâce à cela, Médusa ne pourrait pas rester loin d'elle plus de quatre ou cinq jours sans risquer de se retrouver bloquée quelque part. La seule chose avec laquelle son âme pouvant interagir était celle du propriétaire du corps qu'elle parasitait. Aussi, si celle-ci venait à disparaître, Médusa ne pourrait plus manipuler le contenant lui même.

«Est-ce que tu pourrais te transformer en arme maintenant ? J'ai besoin de savoir si c'est réellement possible.»

La sorcière ferma les yeux et Maka la regarda faire. Un minute passa, puis une autre et quand la meïster crut que cela ne marcherait jamais, la transformation commença finalement.

C'était une lance au manche en bois ciré et dont la lame en fer formait un losange allongé, incrusté dans le tronc. De la corde auburn était enroulée autour de l'autre bout, formant un nœud en ruban décoratif. Quand elle saisit l'arme, Maka faillit être emportée par sa lourdeur. Elle la posa contre la boite refermée et Médusa redevint humaine.

Tout était maintenant complet pour commencer le projet fou de Maka.

«Nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher de partir.»

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, elle regardait les premiers rayons du soleil levant transparaitre derrière les immeubles de l'avenue. Maka tenait entre ses mains la fiche qu'elle avait récupéré sur la boite dans la salle au sous-sol et la carte de Death Scythe de son père ; un objet portant un nom qui n'avait aucun intérêt pour elle et l'autre portant un nom qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours. Elle avait su, avant d'insérer la carte dans la clé magnétique, qu'elle devrait s'en débarrasser juste après et ce quelque soit le résultat. Les données d'entrée de la carte dans le mécanisme seraient enregistrées, qu'elle soit valide ou non et un jour ou l'autre, quelqu'un vérifierait sûrement les entrées et sorties, aussi elle devait tout faire disparaître.<p>

Ouvrant le couvercle de la poubelle, elle jeta un dernier regard à ce qu'elle tenait avant de laisser tomber ses possessions au milieu des ordures.

Médusa avait le regard dans le vague, sa tenue blanche claquait contre ses jambes à cause de la brise du matin. Elle portait les simples chausses d'hôpital que la jeune fille congelée dans la boite possédait et Maka songea qu'elle devrait rapidement lui acheter des vêtements.

Tandis que le ciel s'éclairait et qu'un camion-poubelle passait dans la rue, que les éboueurs en sortaient pour accomplir leurs gestes mécaniques et routiniers, Maka s'approcha de Médusa et prit sa main dans la sienne. Celle-ci baissa les yeux vers leurs doigts entremêlées mais n'eut aucune autre réaction. Et alors que Maka regardait les déchets, ainsi qu'un des derniers souvenirs de son père disparaître dans la gueule du camion, elle serra plus fort la main qu'elle tenait comme pour prendre d'avantage confiance en la promesse de tout ce qu'elle gagnerait en échange de ce qu'elle avait déjà perdu.


	4. Black Star I

Ce chapitre a été long a écrire malgré le fait qu'il soit le plus court de tous ceux de cette fic.

Bonne lecture et merci pour les commentaires.

EDIT du 29/06/2012 pour correction du texte.

* * *

><p>Il existait dans le monde deux types de miroirs: les miroirs qui vous renvoyaient votre reflet —dans lesquels il était très plaisant de regarder— et les miroirs de communication dans lesquels on pouvait voir une autre personne, la plupart du temps en train d'aboyer des ordres ennuyeux auxquels on n'avait que peu envie de répondre.<p>

Évidemment, Black Star préférait les premiers mais comme c'était maintenant Kid qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la glace, il avait décidé de faire un effort.

«Yo !», lança-t-il avec son entrain habituel, levant le bras vers le ciel pour augmenter l'impact de son salut.

Dans le cadre en bois, Kid affichait un air agacé.

«Cela fait une semaine que je cherche à te contacter. Tu étais censé m'appeler pour un compte-rendu de tes activités !»

Black Star grogna et se gratta l'arrière du crâne. On pouvait difficilement dire que l'ancien Shinigami était aussi strict que son fils, même s'il avait eu ses moments de sérieux. À ses côté, Tsubaki s'excusait déjà pour lui, courbant le dos.

«Eh, c'est pas notre faute s'il y a eu quelques problèmes. Pas mal de types étaient chauds pour se battre et le grand Black Star ne saurait fuir un défi.»

Plus que des défis, il s'agissait surtout de mêlées nombreuses et violentes allant de cinq à une dizaine d'hommes armés et dont le plus doué n'en sortait pas toujours survivant. Kid haussa les sourcils de manière certes fort symétrique mais surtout fort méfiante.

«J'espère que tu as atteint ton quota d'œufs du démon demandés au moins ?

-Mouais. On a même quelques âmes pures dans le tas que j'ai du refiler aux types de la base.

-Des âmes pures ? Black Star, tu n'est pas sérieux ?

-Ça va, je les ai pas mangé tes âmes. Et puis soit je les tranchais, soit je me prenais des coups, on ne peut pas dire que j'avais vraiment le choix Bref, elles devraient t'être envoyées dans les prochains jours.»

Kid cogna ses poings serrés contre ses hanches d'un geste autoritaire.

«Tu es censé me faciliter la tâche, pas me donner du travail supplémentaire !»

Cela fit rire Black Star et soupirer tristement sa partenaire.

Malgré leur début de conversation difficile, le Shinigami réussit à recentrer leur échange sur les prochaines activités de l'assassin. Il restait encore un grand nombre de conflits à régler en Asie de l'est et la terreur provoquée par les mangeurs d'âmes contribuait à renforcer la panique générale.

«Pour élever le moral des troupes, la présence d'une Death Scythe est capitale. Malheureusement nous avons perdu nos deux Death Scythes asiatiques dans le combat contre le Grand Dévoreur, ce qui pèse terriblement sur les membres de Shibusen dans le continent. Je sais que Tsubaki fera une excellente Death Scythe et je compte sur vous pour atteindre ce but le plus rapidement possible !»

Ce petit discours en guise de conclusion ne manqua pas de toucher l'héritière des Nakatsukasa qui rougit sous le compliment, pendant que Black Star faisait la moue.

Quand Kid eut disparu de la surface du miroir, il étira les bras vers le ciel.

«Bon allez, on retourne à l'entrainement ! Direction le dojo !»

Sa partenaire sursauta, avant de se lancer à sa poursuite tandis qu'il dévalait l'escalier bordé de toriis qui menait à la base japonaise de Shibusen.

«Mais... Black Star... Kid viens de nous demander de nous dépêcher de continuer notre travail, nous n'avons pas le temps de nous entrainer !»

L'assassin s'arrêta si subitement qu'elle le dépassa dans sa course-poursuite. Quand elle se retourna vers lui, il avait les bras étaient croisés derrière la tête et affichait un air volontairement nonchalant. Tsubaki ouvrit la bouche pour parler à nouveau mais il fut plus rapide et son commentaire la désarma.

«Il nous demande de nous presser mais moi je n'ai pas envie d'aller vite. Ce n'est pas la mort si tu ne deviens pas une Death Scythe tout de suite, on n'a pas besoin de ça pour démolir des ennemis. Qu'ils soient des œufs du démon, des sorcières ou même des Grands Dévoreurs.»

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui offrit un sourire indulgent.

«Ce n'est pas une histoire de force physique. Les Death Scythe sont autant une puissance d'action qu'un pouvoir moral et politique.»

En entendant la dernière remarque, Black Star tira la langue et imita grossièrement le bruit qu'une personne ferait en vomissant. Tsubaki agita la tête de droite à gauche et soupira, l'air de se dire qu'il ne changerait jamais, puis continua sa descente.

«Est-ce que tu as toujours envie de me faire devenir une Death Scythe ?»

Black Star ne pouvait pas voir son expression mais il se doutait que c'était plus ou moins la même que celle, il y avait maintenant bien longtemps de cela, qui se peignait sur son visage quand il ratait de manière catastrophique chacune de ses missions.

_Tsubaki, est-ce que tu regrettes de m'avoir choisi pour meïster parfois ?_

Sans hésiter, il prit une pose dramatique, la pointa du doigt et cria son nom pour attirer son attention sur lui, comme toujours.

«Je t'ai promis de te faire devenir une Death Scythe non ? Alors tu peux compter sur moi !»

À ces mots, elle fit un demi-tour d'un petit pas de danse et lui répondit, la voix pleine de confiance, comme elle avait toujours l'habitude de lui répondre à cette époque où ils n'avaient encore aucune âme à leur compteur.

«Oui, je sais.»

* * *

><p>Après deux semaines passée en Chine pour leurs missions à la suite de la dernière bataille contre le Grand Dévoreur, ils avaient pris l'avion pour le Japon et s'étaient arrêtés pour se reposer dans la demeure des Nakatsukasa. Black Star avait pris l'habitude d'utiliser le dojo familial pour ses entrainements et Tsubaki l'y rejoignait régulièrement pour l'aider.<p>

Chaque semaine, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux pieds nus sur les tatamis, face à face et ils alignaient les séries d'exercices. Si Tsubaki n'avait pas sa vitesse, son instinct et sa puissance en matière d'âme, elle connaissait énormément de mouvements et était d'une précision méticuleuse. De plus, l'arme mémorisait avec grande facilité chaque nouveau pas qu'elle observait chez les grands maîtres ou consultait dans des recueils anciens d'arts martiaux. Aussi, elle se renseignait sur le maximum de techniques possibles pour ensuite les montrer à Black Star lors de leurs séances.

Ils échangeaient des coups sans force, au ralenti, apprenant à leurs corps les formes observées et étudiées. Leurs bras, leurs paumes, leurs pieds et leurs jambes se rencontraient dans un ballet compliqué et étrange, la sueur coulait sur leurs tempes tandis qu'ils étaient tendus par l'effort. Jamais pourtant ils ne faisaient de matchs ou de tentatives d'affrontements réels car ce n'était pas là le but de leurs entrainements. L'enjeu se trouvait dans la capacité à travailler à l'unisson, d'augmenter la compréhension du corps et de l'âme de l'autre même sans utiliser la technique de résonance.

L'un des intérêts de cet apprentissage consistait à améliorer la quatrième technique de l'ombre astrale mais c'était aussi tout simplement une manière pour eux deux de marcher sur la voix des arts martiaux ; leur vie et leur passion.

_La règle numéro deux du parfait assassin ne s'applique pas uniquement aux ennemis._

Tout ne se déroulait pas toujours parfaitement ; Black Star avait souvent du mal avec les mouvements nécessitant le plus de souplesse et Tsubaki —à qui ils ne posaient pas de problèmes— devait le pousser encore et encore pour qu'il s'améliore. Malgré sa gentillesse naturelle, elle savait se montrer un professeur sévère. Son partenaire n'en attendait de toute façon pas moins et refusait de se laisser-aller lors des entrainements. Après tout, un artiste devait répéter inlassablement ses gestes pour atteindre une maitrise parfaite le jour de la représentation.

Quand ils avaient fini cet entrainement, ils changeaient de place et, l'un a côté de l'autre, les deux partenaires effectuaient leurs katas en parallèle. Un petit spectacle auquel venait parfois assister Sanjuro, le père de Tsubaki. Il les observait depuis le coin de la salle, contre le mur, agenouillé sur les tatamis. Puis les adolescents se saluaient à la fin de la séance avant de le rejoindre autour d'un plateau de thé et des petits gâteaux.

Black Star se goinfrait de friandises à la pâte de riz sucré et de haricot rouges tandis que Tsubaki versait calmement la boisson brûlante de la lourde théière métallique aux tasses en glaise réalisées à la main par un potier. Un rituel de plus qui se rajoutait à leurs entrainements.

Le reste de la journée se passait calmement, ils attendaient la fin de la soirée pour aller faire leur ronde.

* * *

><p>Black Star exécutait quelques pompes, plus par ennui et habitude que par volonté de solidifier son corps —il avait déjà atteint la dose journalière qu'il s'imposait— quand Tsubaki vint le chercher. Le soleil se couchait au loin et la nuit se teintait de tons bleu sombres et violacés. Avec agilité, l'assassin quitta sa position d'exercice d'un saut et retomba sur ses pieds. Puis ils se mirent en route. Des soldats de bas rang attachés à Shibusen passaient dans les rues régulièrement mais le domaine de Black Star et Tsubaki était les toits. Cachés dans l'obscurité de la nuit tombante, ils se déplaçaient de maisons en immeubles, à l'affut du moindre son alarmant ou d'un mouvement suspect. Leur progression était lente et discrète, Black Star s'aidant parfois de la capacité à former de longues ombres palpables du sabre démoniaque pour atteindre facilement les toits plus élevés sans avoir à faire de grands sauts, encore trop remarquables à cette heure de la nuit et dans ce secteur illuminé par les lampadaires.<p>

Aussi étaient-ils plus souvent à l'arrêt qu'en mouvement, accroupis sur des tuiles ou du béton et constamment sur le qui-vive. Tous deux tellement silencieux que Black Star n'entendait parfois plus la respiration de sa partenaire et la croyait disparue, pour se rendre compte ensuite d'un regard en arrière qu'elle était toujours bien là, silhouette sombre et immobile.

Cette nuit là, ce fut vers vingt-deux heures que le premier accident arriva. Un son de chute puis un cri retentirent tout proche et sans hésiter Black Star bondit dans la direction du bruit, Tsubaki derrière lui. Dans une ruelle, un homme en costard-cravate et avec un attaché-case se trouvait pris au piège par une créature d'environ deux mètres, armée de couteaux attachés les uns aux autres avec de la grosse corde. Le businessman venait visiblement de quitter son lieu de travail bien tard, sûrement après avoir pris des heures supplémentaires. Black Star sauta sur le bitume et dérapa jusqu'à l'ennemi, lui assénant un puissant coup de pied au niveau du ventre. Ce dernier voltigea jusqu'à l'autre bout de la rue, laissant le temps à sa victime de récupérer sa mallette et de s'enfuir dans la direction opposée.

«Pas de chance pour toi mon gros, tu n'auras pas d'âme à manger ce soir !»

Tsubaki se transforma en dague nébulaire à ses ordres et il fonça à nouveau sur sa cible. Celle-ci esquiva d'un bond sur le côté et tira sur sa corde, envoyant les couteaux dans la direction de Black Star. D'un vif coup de dague, il para les lames volantes qui rebondirent avec un bruit aigu. Son arme manquait cependant de longueur et le bout d'un de ses doigts fut écorché dans l'action. Pestant contre le mauvais coup, il essuya rapidement sa main contre son pantalon et demanda à Tsubaki de passer à la technique numéro un de l'ombre astrale. Aussitôt, l'arme s'agrandit, prenant la forme d'une longue et large lame doté d'une chaine métallique noire attachée au manche. Black Star l'envoya valdinguer contre l'adversaire d'un mouvement ample du bras.

À nouveau, l'autre s'en tira d'une pirouette vers la gauche mais cette fois-ci, Black Star tira sur sa chaine avant qu'il ai eu le temps de contre-attaquer, c'était l'assassin de Shibusen qui avait l'avantage de la longueur à présent et le coup porta. Tandis que l'ennemi titubait, l'arme plantée dans la hanche, le meïster raccourcit la distance entre eux, attrapa le manche de son épée et trancha dans le corps qui se présentait d'un coup violent en diagonale.

Chair et os disparurent, laissant apparaître l'âme rouge sang. Tsubaki reprit forme humaine et l'absorba.

«Une âme de plus ! Nous nous rapprochons du but lentement mais sûrement.»

Black Star acquiesça sans grand enthousiasme, ils avaient récemment dépassé la moitié des âmes nécessaires sans rencontrer de problèmes.

«Encore faut il trouver une âme de sorcière. J'espère qu'on va en rencontrer une puissante parce que ce n'est pas avec ce genre de faiblards comme ce soir que je vais progresser.»

Récemment, il trouvait les combats décevants. Dans le feu de l'action, alors qu'il entrait en résonance avec Tsubaki et échangeait les premiers coups, bouillonnant du désir de se battre, tout semblait bien partir mais à chaque fois cela se finissait trop vite, lui laissant un arrière goût amer dans la bouche. Aucun adversaire qui lui donnait l'impression de risquer sa vie, aucun coup porté qui ne laissa autant de traces que la cicatrice que Mifuné avait marqué sur son épaule.

_Au moins quand ce satané Grand Dévoreur était encore là, on pouvait rencontrer des types costauds ! Maintenant il ne reste que le menu fretin..._

Il essaya de se dire le contraire, qu'il lui suffirait juste d'attendre un peu pour tomber sur un adversaire difficile mais il n'avait pas grand espoir. Pourtant, Black Star savait que certains de ses meilleurs adversaires, il les avait rencontré avant la résurrection d'Asura mais rien n'y faisait. Le monde lui semblait terriblement terne depuis quelques jours. Dans cette situation, il aurait aimé avoir la capacité exceptionnelle de Maka à ressentir les âmes pour pouvoir trouver en moins de deux un adversaire à sa valeur, sans avoir à se fier uniquement aux cinq sens qui ne le portaient pas bien loin.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'ils repartaient à l'assaut des toits, de la nuit et des criminels, Black Star se prit à repenser aux directives de Kid. Si Tsubaki devait devenir une Death Scythe, elle serait placée à la charge du continent est-asiatique. Quand ils en avaient parlé, elle avait dit qu'elle pensait en être capable mais caché derrière la modestie habituelle de la jeune femme un éclat dans ses yeux et le ton qu'elle avait employé débordaient d'une confiance totale et de l'envie de faire ses preuves. L'arme démoniaque voulait ce poste et Black Star ne l'avait pas vu aussi motivée, aussi acharnée depuis bien longtemps. Et si cela le rendait admiratif —Tsubaki était avec Kid, l'une des deux personnes à pouvoir lui faire exprimer ce sentiment— l'assassin était aussi dépité.<p>

Être à la charge d'un continent impliquait énormément de paperasse, de politique et d'autres travaux assommants à gérer. De temps à autre une mission spéciale que les sous-fifres ne pouvaient accomplir se présentait mais pour Black Star cela ne valait pas tous les inconvénients précédents.

Il voulait être libre, que ce soit en tant qu'assassin, ninja, samurai ou même ermite pour pouvoir parcourir les routes du monde entier à la recherche d'adversaires valeureux et affiner son art, pas rester derrière un bureau. Les missions que Kid lui confiait le satisfaisaient cependant, parce qu'elles semblaient importantes, à sa mesure, même si les combats le laissait souvent de marbre.

Il se sentait trahi par ce nouveau but que possédait son amie, ce quelque chose qu'elle faisait pour elle-même et pas pour son frère ou pour lui. C'était égoïste mais Black Star avait toujours été égoïste.

_Je devais devenir le guerrier suprême... Nous devions le devenir ensemble. Sans Tsubaki et l'esprit des Naktasukasa cela perd de son sens._

L'assassin songea à Maka et Soul, à Kid et aux sœurs Thompson qui s'étaient tous séparés et il se demanda combien de temps encore il pourrait rester avec Tsubaki, avant que les responsabilités du pouvoir ne les divisent à leur tour.


	5. Kid II

EDIT du 02/07/2012 pour correction de texte.

* * *

><p>Le masque était partout, dans tous les couloirs, les salles de classe et l'architecture extérieure. Des autocollants d'affichages sur les tableaux de missions aux bijoux autour de son cou et ses doigts, le crâne blanc de la mort surveillait Shibusen de son regard vide. Le symbole, tout comme l'école, étaient maintenant les siens.<p>

D'un pas vif, il parcourait l'enceinte du gigantesque bâtiment, Soul a ses côtés, légèrement en retrait. Son père avait toujours été un mystère pour les membres de l'organisation qu'il avait créé, se promenant rarement dans son institut ou dans les rues de Death City même s'il en avait la possibilité, restant enfermé dans son étrange bureau, déléguant ses ordres à ses bras droits. Kid n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchit auparavant mais maintenant que son père était disparu, il se demandait si cette situation d'immobilisation lui avait causé de l'amertume. D'après les nombreuses histoires, les légendes autour du grand Shinigami, il avait été un combattant incroyable sillonnant le monde à la recherche d'âmes mauvaises. Après avoir capturé Asura il avait perdu sa liberté et en avait été réduit à fonder une école pour passer son art à des centaines de générations d'humains.

Une vie de responsabilités, Kid était prêt à y faire face mais il n'était pas sûr que son père, se cachant constamment derrière un masque de convivialité et d'humour bas de gamme, l'ai voulu malgré sa recherche de l'équilibre parfait. Peut-être avait-il eu des regrets avant que sa vie ne s'éteigne, au moment même où Kid achevait de compléter les trois lignes du fleuve Styx. Seulement personne ne le saurait : aux derniers moments de sa vie il avait été seul.

Derrière, Soul tentait de le suivre sans avoir à trop se presser. D'une démarche assurée, il étendait les jambes pour couvrir le maximum de distance et faire le plus petit nombre de pas possible, donnant l'illusion d'une marche lente alors qu'il couvrait plus de longueurs. Soul cherchait toujours à prouver qu'il faisait les choses à son rythme et pas à celui des autres.

Le précédent Death Scythe n'était pas des plus sérieux mais cela allait de pair avec l'atmosphère de sagesse mêlée d'une graine de folie que laissait émaner le Grand Ancien Shinigami. Aussi, ils fonctionnaient bien en équipe. De même, Soul manquait de rigueur mais était quelqu'un en qui on pouvait avoir confiance et Kid jugeait qu'ils avaient le potentiel de devenir de très bons partenaires.

Il songea à Maka, qui venait de rentrer et avait déjà fait son choix parmi les nouvelles recrues de l'école. Le Shinigami jeta un regard discret en arrière, étudiant l'expression vaguement ennuyée de la Death Scythe.

«Est-ce que tu as eu l'occasion de voir la prochaine coéquipière de Maka ?»

Celui-ci eut l'air surpris par la question mais acquiesça.

«Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ?»

Soul haussa les épaules, il n'y avait visiblement pas beaucoup réfléchit.

«Banale ? Je l'ai juste aperçue de loin donc on ne peut pas dire que je puisse en avoir une première impression bien précise.»

Kid avait lui aussi eu l'occasion d'observer rapidement la fille en question. Un peu plus jeune qu'eux, entre quatorze et quinze ans probablement, cheveux et yeux marrons, taille et corpulence dans la moyenne des jeunes filles de son âge, banale était le mot qui convenait. Le directeur n'avait pour le moment aucune idée de son caractère mais il ne doutait pas de la capacité de Maka à faire un bon choix.

«Ceci dit, ajouta Soul, je ne suis pas vraiment surpris qu'elle ai choisi une fille cette fois-ci... Je crois qu'elle n'avait plus envie de risquer de se fatiguer à se chamailler à nouveau en choisissant un garçon de mon genre.»

Les mots firent sourire Kid mais il se sentait aussi un peu amer à cause de la nostalgie.

_Tout passe si vite père. Hier vous étiez encore auprès de moi, aujourd'hui je suis le seul et l'unique Shinigami et demain on vous aura déjà oublié..._

* * *

><p>Quand il entra dans la salle des professeurs, Kid surprit les quelques personnes présentes. Il s'était séparé de Soul pour que chacun puisse vaquer quelques heures à ses propres affaires avant de se mettre à leur entrainement régulier. Comme il s'en doutait, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du maître Shinigami de se rendre ici. Maka n'était pas là et les autres n'étaient que des inconnus croisés de temps à autre dans les couloirs, auxquels il avait passé des mots d'ordres pour l'année scolaire à venir mais rien de plus. Aussi il sentait qu'il interrompait quelque chose d'intime ; un moment de repos autour d'une tasse de café entre collègues. Kid retourna le salut qu'on lui offrait et refusa poliment la proposition de boire un verre qu'on lui offrait sûrement par respect, il passa rapidement dans la salle attenante pour exécuter ce qu'il avait à faire. Il s'agissait d'une salle d'archives pour les dossiers d'élèves et des notes sur le taux d'apprentis et d'enseignants au fil des années. Kid comptait faire quelques recherches à ce sujet.<p>

Cependant, en refermant la porte derrière lui, il comprit que cela lui prendrait un peu plus de temps que prévu.

Devant lui s'étalaient des cartons du sol au plafond, comme autant de champignons aillant poussé dans la nuit et bloquant le passage vers l'arrière de la salle. Le désordre manqua de lui faire tourner de l'œil mais il serra les poings et s'attaqua au bazar monstre sans un mot.

Après trois heures, tout semblait correctement trié et empilé. Kid fit une seconde vérification pour être certain puis soupira de joie devant ce travail bien fait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'atteler à ses recherches rapidement pour ne pas déborder d'avantage de son emploi du temps, il se lamenterait plus tard sur le retard prit, pour le moment il se faisait plaisir à voir une pièce bien rangée.

L'avantage maintenant était qu'il connaissait la position des différents dossiers et leur ordre, ce qui lui facilita bien la tâche ; en quelques minutes, ses questions principales avaient trouvées leurs réponses.

Kid était intéressé par les différents chiffres du nombre d'élèves inscrits à Shibusen ces dernières années. Deux an auparavant, le taux d'inscription lors de la rentrée des classes était à peu près égal à la moyenne des années précédentes mais après l'anniversaire de Shibusen le premier avril, de nombreux étudiants s'étaient désistés tout au long des mois suivants de l'année. Ils fuyaient la guerre qui s'annonçait. La plupart d'entre eux étaient des élèves de classe non combattante qui avaient sûrement peur d'être forcés de prendre part aux batailles si les effectifs venaient à diminuer sérieusement.

L'année d'après, si l'effectif d'élèves combattants avait légèrement augmenté —sûrement à cause d'une bande de petits jeunes rêveurs et encore ignorants de la portée de la folie, désireux de se faire remarquer dans une des grandes guerres comme celles qu'ils avaient l'occasion de croiser dans leurs livres d'histoires— les élèves normaux continuaient cependant de diminuer sérieusement.

Finalement, en ce début d'année scolaire, alors que les conflits avait cessés, le taux d'élèves des deux catégories étaient au plus bas malgré la rentrée tardive. Kid avait fouillé dans les archives et cela faisait plusieurs décennies que l'école avait eu un nombre d'étudiant aussi faible. L'annonce de la fin de la guerre contre la démence avait du un peu trop rassurer les foules, si bien que trop d'armes et meïsters potentiels ne s'étaient pas sentis forcés de s'inscrire.

Malheureusement, si le conflit était officiellement terminé, de nombreux problèmes restaient et la diminution de l'effectif en causerait d'avantage, surtout en cas d'attaque de partisans de la folie n'ayant pas encore étés supprimés.

Par précaution, il devait trouver des moyens de remplir les bancs de l'école, particulièrement du côté de la catégorie combattante. Augmenter leurs bourses scolaires et faciliter l'insertion en milieu d'année lui semblaient de bons moyens de s'attirer des élèves pour commencer. Le jeune homme n'avait cependant pas beaucoup d'idées sur la manière de procéder, il lui faudrait se renseigner auprès des responsables de la communication de Shibusen, du trésorier et sûrement d'autres membres de l'organisation qui travaillaient hors de l'enceinte de l'école ; d'avantage de travail, en perspective. Ces derniers jours, il ne faisait que s'en rajouter.

* * *

><p>Une heure plus tard, Kid retrouvait Soul dans une des salles d'entrainement disponibles. Il n'avait jamais cherché à faire un plan de l'établissement et maintenant qu'il en connaissait la majorité, il n'était pas sûr que le résultat fut assez symétrique à son goût. Le Shinigami avait parfois l'impression que l'école était habitée par une magie bien particulière qui lui permettrait de contenir plus de salles que la place ne devait le permettre. L'intérieur semblait beaucoup plus grand que l'extérieur. Cependant, rien qu'y penser lui donnait la migraine et il sentait son urticaire le démanger, aussi préférait-il éviter d'aller mesurer l'institut afin de s'éviter de nouvelles frayeurs.<p>

Les exercices à la faux étaient de nature quotidienne mais Kid songeait qu'il devrait bientôt commencer à espacer leurs séances, en considérant ses progrès, exécuter des mouvements de base à répétition tous les jours ne serait bientôt plus utile et vu ses autres occupations il ne pouvait se le permettre.

À vrai dire, il ne savait pas vraiment comment progresser d'avantage avec son arme, rien ne valait le combat pour cela mais encore lui fallait il trouver un partenaire. Black Star était sur un autre continent et Maka devait être aux prises avec ses nouveaux élèves, sans compter les récentes fonctions auxquelles elle devait s'habituer. Kid ne se sentait pas exactement assez proches des autres membres de leur ancien groupe Spartoï pour leur demander de l'aide, il avait toujours été un peu à l'écart en partie parce qu'il n'était pas présent lors de la constitution de l'équipe mais aussi parce qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment lié à d'autres étudiants que Maka, Black Star et leurs armes. Étrange, songea-t-il puisque la première fois qu'il les avait vu, ceux-ci étaient alors des cancres sans une seule âme, en mission de rattrapage tandis que lui était déjà le petit fils prodige du Shinigami.

Ne voyant pas d'alternative, il continuait ses entrainements seul avec Soul dans un premier temps. Leur résonance augmentait au fil des jours avec lenteur mais régularité. Kid pensait ne pas pouvoir maitriser la technique de fauche-sorcière que Maka ou son père possédaient. Le dieu de la mort avait essayé de transformer la faux et balancer une onde d'énergie à plusieurs reprise mais la forme ne lui venait pas clairement à l'esprit. Peut-être lui faudrait-il inventer ses propres techniques ou en utiliser d'autres, parmi les nombreuses recensés dans les ouvrages de la bibliothèque de Shibusen.

Soul et lui ne parlaient pas de beaucoup d'autres choses que du travail, en partie parce qu'ils en étaient submergée à cette période mais aussi parce que le jeune homme lui semblait parfois difficile à aborder.

Lorsqu'il était avec Liz et Patty, des conversations aussi variées qu'inutiles en apparence ne manquaient pas de voir le jour mais étonnement cela le mettait chaque fois à l'aise, les sœurs Thompson avaient cette joie naturelle qui se transmettait à lui et formaient un agréable contraste avec sa rigueur. Soul était plus secret, mélancolique, quand Kid se plaignait d'une asymétrie, il soupirait parfois légèrement mais corrigeait le problème sans un mot alors que Liz engageait la discussion et que Patty détendait l'atmosphère par ses gamineries. Le contraste produit avec ses précédentes partenaires le plongeait dans la perplexité ; Kid se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas si sûr que son partenariat avec Soul fut positif ou non. Leurs personnalités étaient compatible et pour ce qui était des fonctions administratives de directeur et Death Scythe principale, il savait qu'ils étaient tous les deux capables de les assumer. Seulement, il n'avait aucune idée de sa capacité à combattre au maximum de sa puissance avec Soul comme partenaire.

Auparavant, Kid ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question de savoir si sa manière d'agir en équipe était correcte, parce que c'était sa première fois. Il n'avait pas de point de comparaison mais maintenant si. Sa relation avec Soul différait de la précédente et s'il ne pouvait pas la considérer comme juste ou fausse, car cela ne marchait pas ainsi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des comparaisons. Ce sentiment nouveau et étrange du changement lui donnait l'impression qu'il ré-apprenait à marcher.

Il n'osait pas aborder ces questions profondes avec Soul parce qu'il avait été habitué à la simplicité de ses deux joyeuses camarades.

_Est-ce que je suis en train de grandir ?_

Penser cela le rassurait, cela signifiait que ce n'était qu'une phase et qu'il en ressortirait plus mûr, plus fort. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être pris de doutes, comme l'idée que son partenariat avec Soul puisse être un échec. Or, il ne pouvait là s'en permettre aucun, maintenant plus que jamais. Death the Kid devait être le fils parfait de la mort.

Non, aujourd'hui il était la mort même. Chaque jour il devait se le rappeler. Dans ce monde si asymétrique qu'il devait protéger, il représentait —incarnait— l'unique constante de la vie.

* * *

><p>Ces songes moroses l'accompagnèrent après l'entrainement, jusqu'à la salle ronde que formait la Death Room. Les habituelles croies noires tordues ne l'aidaient pas à se remonter le moral par leur désordre et le ciel pourtant ensoleillé des murs lui paraissait bien gris. Sur le cercle central, le miroir de la Mort n'était plus seul et deux autres glaces aux cadres identiques l'encadraient. Kid les avait récupéré dans la salle d'archives des artefacts magiques en tout genre pour pallier à ses difficultés de lecture dans le verre. Ainsi, il pourrait laisser un miroir actif et en utiliser un autre pour pouvoir voir ailleurs, puisqu'il n'avait pas la capacité suffisante pour changer l'écran avec la vitesse habituelle de son père. Celui-ci modifiait les images comme s'il zappait à la télécommande, confortablement affalé dans un fauteuil, un samedi soir devant la télévision.<p>

Kid passa un coup de mouchoir pour essuyer de la saleté sur le miroir du milieu et son regard fut attiré par les trois lignes blanches de ses cheveux, enfin complètes. Il se sentait étrange lorsqu'il faisait attention à elles, prenait soudain conscience de son pouvoir et le sentait traverser tout son être, partant de la base de ses cheveux et coulant tel le flux de l'eau.

Finalement, son corps lui rendait une vision parfaitement symétrique et cela lui donnait envie de faire des bonds de joie. Ce qu'il aurait fait si le reste de la salle n'était pas en total contraste avec son apparence ; l'idée de se mettre à redresser toutes les croix présentes s'insinuait lentement dans sa tête depuis qu'il passait quotidiennement ici.

Pour se détendre l'esprit, Kid se tourna à nouveau vers le miroir et se mit à s'exercer. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Liz et Patty, leurs rires et leurs voix, leurs uniformes de cowgirl aux différents détails horripilants qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'énumérer chaque fois qu'il les voyait pendant toute la première semaine où elles les avaient portés, leurs plats préférés, leur idioties, leurs rêves et leurs sourires.

Dans le reflet de la glace, la scène se flouta et se transforma. Kid voyait maintenant l'intérieur d'un salon de style européen et en considérant la hauteur de sa vision, le miroir dans lequel il s'était matérialisé pendait visiblement au mur.

Son père avait poussé sa capacité tellement loin qu'il pouvait observer à travers la moindre surface possédant la capacité de réflexion. Kid, lui, devait se contenter des glaces. Ceci-dit, cela ne le dérangeait pas, tous les membres de Shibusen connaissaient son numéro et la plupart d'entre eux se déplaçaient toujours avec un miroir de poche pour faciliter le contact.

Au bout de la pièce qui constituait son champ de vision, Liz se tenait accoudée au cadre d'une porte, dos à Kid. Elle discutait avec Patty qui se trouvait visiblement dans une autre salle. Il avait un peu de mal à entendre ce qu'elles se racontaient, les sons passant à travers le miroir se trouvaient légèrement étouffés.

Il aurait pu les appeler mais au moment où il s'y apprêtait, il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas quoi leur dire. Leur séparation avait été plutôt brutale et austère, de plus les deux sœurs étaient encore en vacances et il ne désirait pas les déranger avec des bavardages sur son propre travail.

Aussi, le dieu de la mort se tut et bientôt, Liz quitta la pièce pour rejoindre Patty et vaquer à leurs occupations. Il resta un moment à contempler leur intérieur, sobre et bien rangé mais étrangement impersonnel. Elles devaient avoir loué cet habitat récemment et leur marque n'avait pas eu le temps de s'apposer dessus. Lentement, sa prise sur l'environnement se dissipa et le miroir lui rendit à nouveau son reflet. Sid devait bientôt rentrer de mission et il lui fallait se préparer à le recevoir et lui donner ses prochaines directives.

* * *

><p>En effet, après quelques minutes d'attente il entendit des bruits de pas et Sid fit irruption dans la salle. Sa peau avait toujours le ton bleu de la putréfaction et ses yeux semblaient vidés de la moindre étincelle de vie.<p>

«Maître Shinigami.»

Sid Barret avait été le premier à l'appeler ainsi et a être passé au vouvoiement. Vouvoiement que Kid n'arrivait pas à quitter lorsqu'il s'adressait à ses anciens professeurs et supérieurs.

«Vous n'avez pas frappé avant d'entrer ?»

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Kid ne se rappelait pas avoir souvent entendu quelqu'un frapper à la porte de son père, la Death Room était constamment ouverte à tous. Encore un détail qui rendait ce bureau bien particulier et peu professionnel.

Le zombie eut un moment d'hésitation avant d'acquiescer et de s'enquérir de son avis.

«Désirez vous que je toque à la porte, à l'avenir ?

-À l'exception des cas d'urgence, oui.»

Kid aimait quand on faisait les choses proprement.

_Professionnel s'accorde avec symétrie et symétrie avec obsessionnel._

Changeant de sujet, Kid aborda les actions exécutées par son homme de main. Dans l'ensemble le travail réalisé en Afrique constituait une bonne réussite, le dieu de la mort ne s'attendait pas à moins de la part de Sid.

«Je me demandais si vous comptiez recommencer à enseigner. Nous manquons un peu de personnel.»

Surtout, il préférait avoir un maximum de personnes qu'il connaissait bien parmi les enseignants, Kid trouvait cela plus facile pour discuter avec eux des décisions à prendre pour l'école et pour se renseigner auprès d'eux des problèmes à gérer. Sid ne semblait cependant pas trop emballé.

«Je ne sais pas. Cela me ferait plaisir mais les enfants ne m'apprécient pas trop à cause de ma condition... Peut-être quelques cours spéciaux pour des élèves plus avancés ou alors du rattrapage ?»

Le Shinigami acquiesça, comprenant les raisons du mort-vivant et satisfait qu'il accepta au moins d'y travailler quelques heures.

«Dans ce cas je suppose qu'il vous serait possible de prendre un peu sur votre temps et de réaliser d'autres petites tâches pour moi ?»

Sid se pencha en avant, indiquant qu'il comprenait la nature de la demande.

«Je suppose qu'il reste encore des artefacts d'ensorcellement massif répartis dans le monde à découvrir et ramener ?»

Kid avait baissé la voix sans s'en rendre compte, malgré le fait qu'ils soient seuls dans la pièce. Une atmosphère de secret et de discrétion s'était créée. L'homme de main hocha la tête.

«Je vais m'en charger.

-Parfait.»

Aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, Sid reparti. Kid se retrouvait à nouveau seul devant les trois miroirs, réfléchissant comme tous les jours depuis qu'il était devenu le Shinigami à tout ce qu'il avait à réaliser pour maintenir son monde dans un parfait équilibre.


	6. Maka III

Voici un nouveau chapitre. À la base il devait contenir plus d'éléments mais j'ai du le couper un peu parce que j'ai un peu changé l'organisation du contenu du prochain chapitre de Maka pour qu'il soit plus équilibré... Et puis parce que sinon je n'allais jamais arriver à le poster avant la fin du mois !

Bonne lecture.

EDIT du 08/07/2012 pour correction de texte

* * *

><p>Médusa lisait un journal acheté le matin même dans la gare tandis que Maka sirotait du thé froid dans un des gobelets en plastique typiques des distributeurs de boisson qu'on trouvait dans les lieux publics, ses yeux restant fixés sur la sorcière. Comme sa «partenaire» n'était pas encore inscrite à Shibusen, elles ne pouvaient pas utiliser les portails magiques de l'organisation et avaient du prendre l'avion pour rejoindre l'Amérique puis le train, étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas d'aéroport à Death City.<p>

À travers les fenêtres, le sable du désert s'étendait partout à l'horizon. Malgré la climatisation des wagons, l'air était moite et le trajet se déroulait dans un calme étouffant. Le vrombissement du train donnait la migraine à Maka, elle avait collé sa tête contre la vitre sale et tentait vainement de s'endormir pour récupérer de la fatigue qu'elle avait accumulé au cours des derniers jours. Surveiller Médusa la mettait sous pression à chaque instant et elle voulait profiter de ce bref moment où elle n'avait rien à craindre.

Tout en mâchouillant le rebord du plastique de son gobelet maintenant vide, elle regardait d'un air fatigué les grandes pages se tourner sous les doigts de l'autre jeune fille. Ses cils papillonnaient et elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts mais elle se souvint vaguement d'avoir vu Médusa refermer son journal avant de finalement se laisser emporter par le sommeil.

* * *

><p>Le soleil brûlait particulièrement fort ce jour là et même au milieu de l'oasis formé par Death City, les citoyens soupiraient sous la chaleur qu'il propageait. À l'accueil de Shibusen, Maka agitait un des dépliants disponibles en masse, à la manière d'un éventail, tandis que Médusa finissait de remplir son dossier d'admission. Les brochures de l'école étaient connues pour leur mauvais goût en matière de graphisme et celle-ci ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Du Comic Sans MS avait été utilisé en guise de typographie et au lieu d'avoir la décence d'au moins la laisser en noir, le créateur avait jugé bonne l'idée de mettre un camaïeu allant du rouge au vert. Un peu plus bas, une photo affichait des adolescents aux sourires forcés, censés montrer leur joie de vivre à l'intérieur de l'institut du Grand Shinigami. Dans son ennui, Maka leur avait gribouillé des moustaches avec un stylo abandonné sur le rebord d'une étagère. Parfois elle avait l'impression que Shibusen —elle comprise— étaient juste une bande de clowns.<p>

_Des clowns combattant d'autres clowns. De mauvais clowns. Des clowns blancs et des augustes._

Médusa la fit sortir de ses pensées en présentant une fiche juste sous son nez. C'était le contrat de partenariat, Maka le signa d'un geste féroce, transperçant presque le papier avec son stylo. Le faux nom qu'elles avaient choisi pour la sorcière, écrit à l'encre noire en haut de la feuille, attira rapidement son attention : Médoly Oakheart. Un prénom simple, à la fois assez proche de l'original pour qu'elle puisse se corriger au dernier moment si sa langue venait à fourcher mais qui ne l'évoquait pas non plus directement.

Les derniers documents furent rapidement donnés à la consigne et les deux adolescentes se dirigèrent ensuite prestement vers l'enceinte de l'école. Dans la grande cour ronde extérieure que quelques élèves traversaient à grands pas, Maka aperçut Soul au loin. Seulement elle était fatiguée, de mauvais humeur et voulait juste rentrer se reposer. Aussi, quand il sembla s'approcher, la meïster se hâta d'avantage, faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir vu. Elle attrapa la main de Médusa et l'entraina dans la descente du long escalier qui reliait l'école à Death City. C'était une plaie à parcourir lorsqu'il faisait une telle chaleur mais Maka avait l'habitude de prendre ce chemin quotidiennement. Médusa ne mit pas longtemps à dégager sa main de celle de la meïster pour avancer à son propre rythme.

Avant de pouvoir retrouver l'appartement, il faudrait malheureusement que la jeune fille fasse des courses pour avoir de quoi manger. En arrivant à Death City le matin même, elle était passée rapidement déposer ses affaires et les vêtements achetés pour Médusa durant son voyage, elle en avait profité pour vérifier l'état des placards et du réfrigérateur qu'elle avait trouvé bien trop vides.

C'était jour de marché aussi se dirigèrent-elles vers le quartier de la ville où il se tenait. La montre de Maka indiquait midi passé, l'activité des stands s'approchait de sa fin et les derniers acheteurs se pressaient pour ne rien manquer, tirant des caddies en tissus derrières eux ou serrant contre leurs corps des paniers tressés. La meïster réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait bien prendre —elle n'avait qu'un petit sac en plastique dans la poche et ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de faire des folies, le choix serait de toute manière limité à cette heure là— quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée des goûts culinaires de Médusa.

«Est-ce qu'il y a des choses que tu n'aimes pas manger ? Auxquelles tu es allergique ?»

La question était peut-être stupide, la meïster n'avait aucune idée quant à la possibilité que les sorcières puissent avoir des allergies ou non.

Médusa arrêta de regarder distraitement les produits des marchands qu'elles dépassaient et tourna la tête dans sa direction.

«Non, rien de spécial.

-Quelque chose que tu aimes en particulier ?»

Sa compagne regarda dans le vide, l'air de réfléchir à la question. Elle ne semblait pas trouver le sujet passionnant.

«Du lapin.», finit-elle par répondre.

Maka fit la moue à ces mots. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle raffolait de lapin ; il y avait trop de petits os et le goût n'était pas assez relevé si la viande n'avait pas été assaisonnée ou mise en sauce. Cependant, la jeune fille se dirigea quand même vers son boucher habituel. Par chance il lui restait deux cuisses de lapin. Elle acheta aussi du canard pour le dîner, Maka avait toujours raffolé de la viande de volaille, ironique puisque son âme se rapprochait d'une certaine manière de celle des oiseaux par sa capacité à voler. Quand elle était encore petite, elle se souvenait avoir dit à ses parents un jour ne vouloir plus manger que du poulet. Cela les avait bien fait rire et ils s'étaient exécutés pendant une semaine à ne lui servir que des assortiments autour de cette viande. Quand dimanche arriva, elle criait grâce.

Une fois son passage chez le boucher terminé, il lui restait encore à trouver de quoi accompagner la viande. Elle se souvenait avoir vu des châtaignes en bocaux dans le fond d'un placard, cela irait parfaitement avec le canard. Se dirigeant vers les marchands de légumes, Maka se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait bien choisir.

«Des carottes ?», proposa-t-elle à l'égard de Médusa.

La sorcière haussa les épaules sans même la regarder, ce qui agaça d'avantage la meïster. Elle était visiblement ailleurs et une question s'était formée et tournait dans la tête de Maka. La même question qu'elle se posait toujours quand elle voyait la sorcière, celle qui obnubilait son esprit et à laquelle elle ne trouvait jamais de réponses quand il le fallait.

_À quoi donc pensait Médusa ?_

* * *

><p>Elle avait finalement jeté son dévolu sur les carottes qu'elle avait épluché avec dextérité, coupé en rondelles et faisait à présent cuire avec les cuisses de lapin. Médusa se trouvait dans le salon, la table était déjà mise. Quand Maka apporta le plat chaud, deux serviettes entre les mains pour ne pas se brûler, la sorcière observait les titres des livres de la petite bibliothèque installée dans la pièce. La plupart des ouvrages achetés par Maka s'y trouvaient, les livres qu'elle empruntait à la bibliothèque, la jeune fille les gardait dans sa chambre pour ne pas oublier de les consulter avant la date de rendu.<p>

«C'est prêt !», annonça-t-elle en plaçant sa charge sur un repose-plat.

Médusa alla s'asseoir sur le siège en face d'elle mais quand elle passa devant une étagère, la meïster se rendit compte qu'il manquait quelque chose. Le petit miroir au cadre rectangulaire qui s'y trouvait était posé face contre le bois. Quand elle s'en approcha pour le remettre en place, Médusa l'arrêta.

«Il vaudrait mieux le laisser comme ça.»

Sourcils froncés, elle se retourna vers sa partenaire.

«C'est toi qui l'a basculé ?

-Oui. Il vaudrait mieux éviter que notre nouveau Shinigami n'aille découvrir par hasard qui est vraiment ta partenaire en utilisant la technique des miroirs. Jouer la comédie à longueur de journée étant difficile, il faut bien un endroit où l'on peut se relaxer pour éviter d'exploser au mauvais moment. Tu ne voudrais pas te faire prendre la main dans le sac, n'est-ce pas ?

-Kid ne ferait...»

Maka s'arrêta. Il y avait de nombreuses raisons —certaines plus légitimes que d'autres— pour que le Shinigami regarda à travers le petit miroir posé sur l'étagère. Elle se rassit sans y toucher et attrapa ses couverts pour commencer à couper son lapin.

«Bon appétit.», lança-t-elle par politesse même si le ton n'y était pas.

La sorcière hocha la tête et s'attela à sa propre assiette. Maka lui jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œil entre deux bouchées. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier particulièrement, ni de détester ce qu'elle mangeait, ses bras bougeaient à un rythme régulier pour porter la fourchette à sa bouche ou couper un morceau de viande, presque mécaniquement.

«Tu n'aimes pas manger ?»

Cette situation lui semblait tellement absurde ; ce jour même elle avait demandé à Médusa sa nourriture préférée, l'avait invité à manger avec elle et maintenant elle faisait la discussion. Même si elle formait maintenant une équipe avec elle pour des raisons particulières, la sorcière restait son ennemie.

«Pas spécialement. Disons qu'au bout de mille ans d'existence, cela devient juste une tâche nécessaire à la survie. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas apprécier un bon plat de temps en temps.»

Maka s'était retrouvée à hocher la tête distraitement pour montrer qu'elle suivait la conversation même si ce n'était pas exactement vrai. Elle avait des difficultés à percevoir la longueur du temps que ces «immortels» qui vivaient des centaines d'années pouvaient bien avoir, du haut de ses dix-sept ans. Cependant elle s'arrêta quand elle réfléchit plus en profondeur au sens des dernières paroles de la sorcière.

«Attends, ça veut dire que ma cuisine est mauvaise ?»

Médusa eut un petit sourire mutin à ces mots. Étrangement très différent de ceux qui étiraient ses lèvres quand tout se passait comme elle l'avait prévu. Dans ce corps, la sorcière lui paraissait à la fois très familière et totalement différente. Les cheveux courts bruns ébouriffés n'évoquaient que vaguement la coupe de Médusa et même si ses yeux possédaient un iris de couleur marron et une pupille normale, Maka y percevait toujours involontairement l'aspect transperçant de ceux d'un serpent. Dans la forme de la mâchoire et le nez fin, en regardant attentivement, elle reconnaissait aussi les traits de Médusa.

«Je n'ai pas dit ça.», finit par répondre la sorcière.

Puis elle reprit une autre bouchée.

* * *

><p>Il semblait qu'elle ne s'était pas si mal débrouillée que ça étant donné que sa compagne n'avait laissé que des os. Du moins c'est ce que songea Maka tandis que Médusa mettait les assiettes vides dans l'évier et retroussait les manches de son sous-pull noir, laissant apparaître des avants bras pâles.<p>

Du temps où la meïster faisait encore équipe avec Soul, ils avaient chacun des tours de cuisine d'une semaine et celui qui n'était pas aux fourneaux devait s'occuper de la vaisselle. Pour ne pas se compliquer la tâche, elle avait gardé le même principe et sa nouvelle partenaire n'avait omis aucune objection. Aussi, alors que Médusa faisait couler de l'eau chaude, Maka s'était attelée à rédiger des notes pour ses cours.

Maintenant qu'elle avait fini de gérer les principaux problèmes autour de sa charge, elle devait se préparer pour ses classes, la meïster avait parlé d'améliorer le système d'éducation de Shibusen et ce n'était pas en se contentant de répéter ce qu'elle avait elle-même appris que cela changerait. Non, il lui fallait revoir les cours qu'elle avait suivit, les examiner, analyser et trouver s'il manquait quelque chose puis combler les trous, éliminer le superflu et enfin ré-arranger le résultat pour arriver à traiter de tout au cours de l'année. Il y avait de quoi se décourager mais Maka avait l'habitude de se poser des défis et de mettre en place soigneusement ses programmes de révisions ; comme il s'agissait aussi d'un d'emploi du temps, seulement à plus grande échelle, elle jugeait pouvoir se débrouiller correctement. Réajustant ses couettes, Maka partit à l'assaut de la masse de documents entassée à côté d'elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que la jeune fille était plongée dans sa relecture, une feuille blanche à sa droite qu'elle avait déjà commencé à remplir de notes, Médusa refit irruption dans le salon. La meïster l'aurait bien ignorée pour pouvoir rester concentrée sur son travail mais si elle laissait déjà la sorcière sans surveillance et occupation, celle-ci risquerait bien de trouver le moyen de lui filer entre les doigts avant Halloween. Maka mit de l'ordre dans ses papiers puis s'adressa à sa partenaire.

«Afin de ne pas perdre de temps, parlons tout de suite de ce que je compte te demander de faire. Pour commencer j'aurais besoin d'une méthode de traduction des textes de sorcières. J'ai cherché un peu partout dans la bibliothèque de Shibusen mais je n'ai rien trouvé.»

Médusa s'assit à la place qu'elle avait prise un peu plus tôt pour manger.

«Il y en a eu quelques uns au cours des siècles passés qui ont essayé mais ils ne sont pas allés bien loin avant de se faire éliminer.

-Par qui ? Des Shinigamis ou des sorcières ?

-Les deux. Les sorcières n'aiment pas vraiment qu'on cherche à se mêler de leurs secrets, quant aux dieux de la mort, leur volonté transparait dans le règlement de ton école : ne vous approchez pas de ce que font les sorcières, ne touchez pas à leur magie... En bref, la vieille rengaine de jouer avec le feu.

-Donc pour réussir à faire un dictionnaire sur le sujet il suffit de ne pas se faire prendre ?»

Sa partenaire eu un petit soupir, comme celui d'un adulte face à une question naïve qu'un petit enfant lui aurait posé.

«La question n'est pas si mais _quand_ est ce que nous allons nous faire prendre. Que ce soit demain par Shinigami, dans dix jours, plusieurs mois ou alors des centaines d'années plus tard, lorsqu'un archéologue curieux fouillera le lieu où tu auras bien pu cacher tes recherches et jugera bonne l'idée de faire une expertise en écriture ou bien réussira à se baser sur la position de la cachette et ce qu'elle contient pour déterminer l'identité de la personne responsable...

-Tous les secrets ne peuvent pas être forcément tout le temps trouvés !

-Pas tous non mais la plupart d'entre eux. Il ne faut pas se contenter de stupidement penser qu'il suffit de ne pas être pris la main dans le sac mais réfléchir à quoi faire lorsque cela risque d'arriver, lorsque l'on commence à être suspecté, afin de s'en sortir le mieux possible.»

Médusa avait était soupçonnée par le docteur Franken Stein qui avait pris des mesures pour contrer ses plans et même malgré cela elle avait réussi à libérer le Grand Dévoreur. Maka n'avait pas encore beaucoup réfléchit à ce qui se passerait si son plan audacieux concernant Médusa était percé mais elle avait du mal à s'imaginer un moyen de bien s'en sortir dans le cas où cela arriverait.

De plus, elle appréciait mal l'implication qu'elle était stupide de ne pas y avoir songé mais avec la sorcière se sentir idiote commençait à devenir une habitude. L'attitude du serpent la désarmait, la surprenait constamment. Chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait, la jeune fille se sentait sous pression et incapable d'agir naturellement ce qui était terriblement ironique quand elle avait considéré que l'infirmière, la fausse personnalité de Médusa, était quelqu'un à qui l'on pouvait parler facilement. Peut-être la faute revenait elle à sa peur du moindre mensonge dans lequel elle tomberait en même temps qu'aux talents d'oratrice de la sorcière qui lui faisaient parfois boire la moindre de ses paroles.

«Est-ce que tu vas le faire quand même ?»

Maka préférait faire avancer la discussion et tenter d'ignorer cette petite remarque sur la stupidité possible de ses actions.

«Tu n'as vraiment personne d'autre pour rédiger ça ?»

La sorcière grimaçait, elle n'avait évidemment pas envie de perdre son temps sur une tâche ingrate consistant à recopier du vocabulaire et de la grammaire en langage sorcier. Seulement, les autres magiciennes que Maka connaissait étaient soit trop occupées, soit difficiles à atteindre, soit tout simplement pas assez qualifiées. En plus, ce genre de travail était parfait pour occuper Médusa comme elle le voulait, pendant qu'elle essayait de rattraper du retard sur ses obligations. Plus tard viendrait le moment où elles pourraient passer aux choses sérieuses et s'attaquer à ce qui intriguait Maka : les mystères autour de Shibusen et des Grands Anciens dont la guerre contre la folie lui avait fait prendre conscience.

«Non.», répondit-elle simplement et distinctement —ainsi qu'avec une pointe de plaisir à l'idée des heures de travail ennuyeux qui attendaient la sorcière. Celle-ci soupira de dépit avant de prendre les feuilles blanches ainsi que le crayon qu'elle lui tendait et de se mettre à écrire.

* * *

><p>Les rayons du soleil passant à travers la fenêtre se teintaient d'orangé tandis que l'après-midi laissait place au soir et la question de l'avis que la sorcière pouvait bien avoir sur les manigances de la jeune fille avait tourné plusieurs fois dans l'esprit de Maka si bien qu'elle se décida finalement à en parler.<p>

«Qu'est-ce que tu penses vraiment de mon plan ? De ses chances de réussites par exemple. Tu penses que c'est stupide ? »

Médusa leva les yeux des feuillets qu'elle avait rempli et était en train de relire. Elle joignit ses mains sous son menton pour ensuite exposer calmement sa réponse.

«Concernant les chances de ne pas se faire repérer, pour le moment, elles sont plutôt favorables. La guerre a beau être finie, des troubles dans les prochains mois ne sont pas à négliger. L'assemblée des sorcières a toujours été un peu longue à la détente aussi il est possible qu'elles décident de tenter quelque chose maintenant que l'ancien Shinigami est mort et que le nouveau ne s'est pas encore habitué à ses fonctions. De plus Yumi Azusa, qui servait d'yeux au Shinigami, est décédée ce qui limite sérieusement son influence. La mort du docteur Stein nous est aussi favorable puisqu'il est le plus proche de la folie et d'une nature suspicieuse, donc le plus à même de percer mon identité.»

Dans ce monologue, plusieurs points avaient attisés la curiosité de Maka —une trace visible de mépris à l'égard de ses congénères, sa manière de parler de Kid qui ne le distinguait que peu de son père— mais ce fut la dernière remarque qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de commenter.

«Tu es triste qu'il soit mort ?»

Arachne l'avait mentionné pour se moquer de Médusa mais Maka ne savait pas si la sorcière l'avait vraiment aimé. Certes, le docteur Stein avait de nombreux points communs avec elle mais elle ne voyait pas vraiment la sorcière posséder la capacité de tomber amoureuse. Ou peut-être que les sorcières aimaient différemment. Maka était triste parce que Stein avait été un professeur, un mentor pour elle mais tellement de personnes qu'elle connaissait s'étaient retrouvées disparues, mortes ou mutilées à la fin de la guerre que la meïster n'arrivait pas à penser à la douleur. Elle l'étouffait derrière le travail qu'elle se donnait.

Les yeux de Médusa se voilèrent légèrement, la sorcière avait visiblement l'air ennuyée, si ce n'était énervée par la question de la jeune fille.

«Des scientifiques meurent tous les jours.» finit-elle par répondre.

Ce qui se trouvait être bien vague et impersonnel aux yeux de Maka, en plus de ne pas répondre à la question. Cependant, elle décida de ne pas la pousser d'avantage dans ce sens là.

«Même toi ?

-Évidemment, je ne peux pas vivre éternellement.»

Son ton était maintenant légèrement amusé, comme si elle avait trouvé drôle ou ridicule le fait que Maka la croit immortelle.

«Tu t'es pourtant bien débrouillée pour le moment.

-C'est parce que j'aime la vie.»

La conversation s'étant réduite à des sujets plus triviaux, Médusa s'était penchée à nouveau sur son travail et ajoutait de temps à autre une note. Maka se demandait ce qu'elle appréciait dans la vie, hormis la folie, la science et la sorcellerie.

«Mais à part cela, mon plan en lui même ?»

Jouant avec le crayon entre ses doigts, Médusa releva la tête et la regarda dans les yeux.

«Tu m'as parlé d'arranger le système de Shibusen mais ce n'est pas pour cela que tu as besoin de moi. S'il n'y avait que ça tu pourrais te contenter de faire des recherches et de ré-arranger les emplois du temps et les sujets des cours afin qu'ils soient plus stricts. Ce serait quelque chose pour lequel tu pourrais demander de l'aide à Shinigami mais non, tu penses nécessiter des savoirs interdits. Donc ce n'est pas pour tes élèves mais pour toi-même que tu as fait appel à moi, je me trompe ?»

Maka acquiesça, cela ne servait à rien de nier. Médusa s'adossa plus confortablement contre sa chaise.

«Retournons à la métaphore de la flamme. Évidemment, on se brûle si l'on y touche mais si on nous interdit de s'en approcher, comment peut-on en connaître les effets et ainsi apprendre à l'utiliser ? Ce serait impossible. C'est pourquoi des gens comme moi ignorent les règles et des gens comme toi les contournent pour obtenir ce qu'ils cherchent. Maintenant Maka, crois tu vraiment que je considérerais stupide la recherche du savoir ?»

Les lèvres de Médusa s'étirèrent.

_Oh non. Non, non, non, pas ce sourire._

C'était un sourire que Maka connaissait peut-être moins que ceux, machiavéliques, qu'exhibait la sorcière lorsque la folie montait au plus haut point mais il était dangereux et même bien d'avantage. C'était le sourire confiant sur les lèvres de l'infirmière tandis qu'elle l'encourageait à aller de l'avant, le sourire complice dans le corps de Rachel durant la mission de destruction d'Arachnophobia et c'était le sourire le plus traitre de Médusa, le sourire dans lequel Maka voulait croire.

Sa partenaire croisa ses mains et leva les bras pour s'étirer quelques secondes.

«Cependant, il y a bien quelque chose de stupide caché derrière tout ça.»

Maka fronça les sourcils, interrogative. La sorcière n'ajoutait rien, aussi elle la questionna mais Médusa se contenta de balancer la tête de droite à gauche. Aucune question ou tentative d'en savoir plus ne fonctionnèrent et la jeune fille, après plusieurs minutes d'essais inutiles, retourna finalement à son propre travail.

* * *

><p>À la nuit tombé, Médusa se rendit dans l'ancienne chambre de Soul, étrangement impersonnelle depuis son départ. Les draps du lit avaient étés changés récemment et la pièce ressemblait à celle d'une chambre d'hôtel, aux meubles presque tous vides si on omettait les quelques habits de Médusa qui avaient étés rangés dans une armoire.<p>

Maka rejoignit sa propre chambre, non seulement anxieuse à l'idée de laisser la sorcière seule et de ce qui pourrait se passer pendant son sommeil mais aussi à cause de la rentrée des classes qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Avant d'éteindre la lumière, elle jeta un coup d'œil au travail de sa partenaire. La plupart de ce qu'elle avait écrit se rapportait aux genres de mots et de règles de langage qu'on apprenait en début d'école primaire. L'écriture des sorcières fonctionnait un peu comme les idéogrammes chinois ou japonais. Sur une feuille un peu à part, Médusa avait marqué les noms d'animaux totems typiques des sorcières. Maka attrapa un bloc-note et un crayon, tentant de gribouiller les signes du serpent pour s'entrainer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle appuyait sur le bouton de sa lampe de chevet, plongeant sa chambre dans l'obscurité. Elle vérifia rapidement que l'âme de sa partenaire se trouvait toujours dans la pièce d'à côté puis elle s'allongea, tentant de trouver le sommeil.


	7. Black Star II

Désolé pour le temps mis à la publication de ce chapitre, j'ai un peu de mal à écrire le point de vue de Black Star.

Bonne lecture, les commentaires sont les bienvenus.

EDIT du 09/07/2012 pour correction de texte.

* * *

><p>Ce jour là il pleuvait.<p>

Il fut un temps où Black Star aurait comparé la pluie à l'affrontement meurtrier entre Tsubaki et son frère mais aujourd'hui, il avait combattu tant de fois sous les intempéries que bien d'autres souvenirs s'y mêlaient.

Le Japon était un pays humide et malgré le fait que Black Star y ai vu le jour, il ne s'y sentait pas à sa place. Sa maison se trouvait à Shibusen, au plus profond du désert du Nevada, il était un enfant du soleil et de la chaleur, rayonnant et énergique comme l'étoile de feu qui donnait vie à la Terre.

Aujourd'hui il pleuvait et Black Star ne pouvait rien y faire, il traquait.

La forêt de bambous paraissait grisâtre sous les intempéries, le vert tendre des végétaux se trouvait affadi par le mauvais temps. Avançant avec douceur et précision entre les plants longilignes, l'assassin surveillait sa respiration et ses mouvements afin de les garder le plus silencieux possible et contrôler ses grelottements. La concentration le poussait à la limite de ses cinq sens et même le sixième, la capacité à lire les âmes qu'il maitrisait habituellement si mal, était mis à profit. Entre ses mains il sentait la tension de Tsubaki qu'il gardait sous la forme du sabre Masamuné. Il risquait d'avoir besoin de longueur si on l'attaquait par surprise.

Black Star avait poursuivit son adversaire jusque là mais l'avait perdue à l'entrée de la forêt, maintenant il hésitait à rester ici et tenter de retrouver l'œuf de grand dévoreur, au risque de se faire repérer en premier, ou abandonner et considérer que l'autre s'était certainement enfuie bien loin.

Il avait déjà combattu dans une forêt de bambous mais c'était à une autre époque, sous un autre Shinigami —un qui ne l'avait pas envoyé en mission, il s'agissait alors d'un caprice qu'il s'était accordé dans sa rage d'enfant venant de voir sa meilleure amie blessée. Il y avait affronté Mifuné pour la deuxième fois mais avait aussi brièvement revu Angela. Aujourd'hui, la petite sorcière vivait avec Kim Diehl qui lui permettait de grandir en paix, sans ressentir l'influence de la voie de la destruction. Ironiquement, ils étaient aussi aidés pour cela d'un des démodulateurs d'éthique fabriqués par Arachnophobia, semblable à celui détruit pendant l'affrontement de Black Star et du samurai.

* * *

><p>L'assassin ne savait pas encore exactement comment il devait agir avec la gamine. Des années auparavant, Sid Barret avait tué son propre père, tout comme lui avait tué il y avait déjà de nombreux mois le gardien d'Angela. Les cas étaient bien sûr très différents, White Star commettait des massacres à tour de bras et si Black Star savait que Mifuné avait commis de nombreux crimes, ceux-ci étaient orchestrés dans le but de protéger une personne.<p>

Être prêt à mettre le monde à feu et à sang pour la vie de ceux qui comptaient tant pour lui, l'assassin le comprenait parfaitement. Cela n'avait malgré tout pas ralenti sa lame au moment où celle-ci s'enfonçait dans la chair de son adversaire et Tsubaki avait tranché avec toute l'efficacité que le sabre maudit possédait.

Sid avait élevé Black Star lui même pendant ses premières années, avant qu'il n'entre officiellement à Shibusen et ne loue un appartement pour affirmer son indépendance. Quand lui avait ramené Angela à Shibusen, il s'était contenté de la faire passer de main en main à ses camarades qui s'étaient chacun occupés brièvement d'elle, simplement parce qu'il n'était pas trop sûr d'avoir la fibre paternelle. Kim, qui avait le plus souvent la charge de l'enfant, avait essayé de le faire culpabiliser sur ce point, lui disant qu'il ferait mieux d'être un peu plus responsable de ses actes mais cela avait été sans succès. S'occuper d'une enfant, cela comportait nombreuses tâches ennuyeuses et Black Star ne s'encombrait pas de l'ennui, il l'ignorait et s'enfuyait pour aller faire ce qui lui plaisait à la place.

_Un vrai gosse..._

La petite voix dans sa tête ressemblait à Maka mais Maka était plus ou moins la reine des trucs nazes et ennuyeux —pire, elle pensait que ce qu'elle aimait était amusant— alors il n'y prêtait pas grande attention.

S'il s'agissait juste de s'amuser avec Angela dans un jeu en extérieur ou de lui montrer sa grandeur, sa puissance et sa classe, Black Star n'avait aucun problème mais il décampait dès qu'il fallait la nourrir, la coucher et l'aider à s'endormir ou lui apprendre à ne pas faire de bêtises. Tsubaki avait bien proposé de se charger de toutes ces tâches ingrates mais il avait là aussi refusé. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait simplement pas qu'elle soit constamment présente avec lui. La question du moment où il devrait lui expliquer qu'il avait tué Mifuné visitait encore régulièrement son esprit.

Quand il avait entendu pour la première fois qu'on allait cacher la vérité à la fillette, il avait été courroucé. Elle avait le droit de savoir ce qui s'était passé, tout comme on lui avait raconté les raisons de la mort de son père et ses fautes sans chercher à adoucir ou modifier les faits. Soul lui avait cependant fait comprendre que la situation restait plus complexe qu'il ne le semblait et il avait accepté de garder la bouche cousue.

Maintenant, il se demandait quand viendrait le bon moment et s'il serait capable de tout avouer. Parce qu'il lui semblait facile de dire la vérité immédiatement mais après tous les mensonges par omission qu'il offrait à chaque question de la petite sorcière, devoir lui faire comprendre que l'assassin savait depuis le début ce qu'il en était mais n'avait rien dit laissait un arrière goût terriblement amer dans sa bouche.

* * *

><p>Ce fut au moment où ses épaules se relâchèrent légèrement que vint l'attaque. Black Star se décala sur le côté, juste à temps pour esquiver le projectile qui gicla sur le sol boueux. Il s'agissait d'un dard, de ceux utilisés avec des sarbacanes. Pivotant sur son pied droit, contractant ses muscles et ré-affirmant sa prise sur son sabre, Black Star se jeta dans la direction d'où venait le tir. Au bruit de ses bottes dans la boue se mêla le sifflement du prochain coup partant dans sa direction. Celui-ci, il le parât du plat de sa lame. L'ombre lointaine de son adversaire grossissait à vue d'œil et l'assassin discernait déjà les contours de sa longue chevelure de jais et le tracé de ses épaules malgré la bruine formée par la pluie.<p>

Il abattu Masamuné d'un coup sec là où elle se trouvait mais elle l'évita d'une pirouette et la seule chose qu'il parvient à couper fut la sarbacane artisanale fabriquée en bambou. L'arme se scinda en deux dans un son sec. Elle n'était cependant pas encore tombée au sol que la femme sur la voie du Grand Dévoreur attaquait à nouveau.

Des étincelles se formèrent sous le choc de deux morceaux de métal entrecroisés. Elle portait une lourde épée de chevalier, ses deux mains ayant une prise parfaite sur le manche au pommeau triangulaire. La couleur de ses cheveux, de ses yeux et la forme de son visage indiquaient clairement que son adversaire avait une origine japonaise mais elle dépassait de loin la taille moyenne des femmes de son ethnie, ses épaules carrées et ses bras musclés renforçaient l'impression imposante qu'elle donnait. Nul doute qu'elle avait du se détacher de la masse toute sa vie.

Black Star pliait sous le poids de l'arme adverse. S'il avait possédé un katana normal, celui-ci aurait été détruit par le coup. Tsubaki n'était pas, heureusement, un sabre normal mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'être blessée s'il la laissait exposée à trop de chocs.

Profitant du terrain glissant, l'assassin fit déraper son pied dans la boue pour se soustraire à la prise sans se faire toucher. L'arme lourde se fit emporter par son propre poids lorsque le sabre cessa de la bloquer mais l'œuf du démon en reprit le contrôle et arrêta son mouvement à temps avant que la lame ne heurte le sol boueux et fasse gicler le mélange d'eau et de terre. À nouveau, elle attaqua dans la direction où avait glissé Black Star, vers sa gauche. Il dévia le coup d'estoc qui lui était destiné d'une frappe latérale sur le plat de l'arme puis assena lui même un coup, tentant de prendre l'offensive.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand son adversaire arrêta la lame du katana à main nue. Les gants qui entouraient ses paumes étaient constitués de plaques d'acier savamment forgées. Si le coup lui laisserait certainement quelque dommage du niveau d'un bleu, elle ne saignait pas et emprisonnait son arme, ses doigts se refermant autour du métal tels des griffes.

Agiter son arme ne suffisait pas à la déloger. De rage, Black Star lâcha la prise sur son sabre de sa main gauche et se prépara à envoyer une décharge avec sa longueur d'âme. Les éclairs d'énergie jaillissaient déjà entre ses doigts alors qu'il approchait sa paume du ventre qui lui faisait face. Un peu trop tard, car son ennemie avait elle aussi entamé un mouvement de contre-attaque, relevant son épée à la force de son épaule pour porter un coup en diagonale. Une seule main agrippait le manche de l'arme, l'autre maintenant toujours le katana en place, le coup n'aurait donc que peu de la puissance monstrueuse dont Black Star avait été brièvement témoin mais la garde du jeune homme était complétement ouverte à une attaque fatale.

Tsubaki se transforma en fumigène dans une explosion et un nuage de fumée blanche recouvrit leur petit champ de bataille.

* * *

><p>Black Star passa un bras sur son front pour essuyer la pluie qui en glissait et menaçait de couler sur ses yeux, gênant sa vue, puis il raffermit sa prise sur le tronc du bambou auquel il avait grimpé. Un filet de sang glissait contre son ventre, sous le bout de tunique déchirée lorsque l'arme adverse l'avait frôlé.<p>

Plusieurs mètres en dessous de lui, la femme avançait prudemment sur le sol boueux, tournant la tête, l'oreille à l'écoute du moindre mouvement. Leurs positions se trouvaient maintenant inversées, il était le chasseur et elle la chassée, ne lui restait plus qu'à profiter de cet avantage.

Tout en observant ses gestes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dresser de nouveaux parallèles et oppositions avec Mifuné. L'homme était un caucasien maniant le katana tandis qu'elle était une japonaise utilisant une épée occidentale. Il n'était pas extrêmement puissant physiquement mais palliait cela avec une maîtrise technique, une précision et une capacité de réflexion remarquables alors qu'elle possédait une incroyable force brute et des instincts acérés.

L'assassin porta sa main libre à sa blessure.

_Un coup porté à pleine puissance et c'est la mort à coup sûr._

Son regard se tourna vers sa partenaire, accrochée à une plante proche. Une trace rouge de peau ripée s'était formée au niveau de son cou, résultat de sa rencontre précédente avec l'autre épée.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, ils acquiescèrent et les contours de Tsubaki se brouillèrent pour devenir les siens. La respiration de l'arme prit le même rythme que celle du jeune homme et elle se recala contre le tronc vert d'une manière qui ressemblait bien plus à Black Star.

Ils quittèrent leurs appuis d'un saut, partant chacun de leur côté, passant de bambous en bambous. La pluie tombait toujours et ils espéraient que le bruit des gouttes heurtant les feuilles et le sol serait suffisante pour étouffer celui de leurs mouvements.

Enfin, Black Star atteint la position qu'il convoitait, dans l'angle mort de l'ennemie. Tsubaki avait disparu de son champ de vision et il ne pouvait savoir si elle se tenait là où il fallait, prête et à l'affut. Il lui fallait juste avoir confiance.

Appuyant ses pieds contre la surface verdâtre pour rassembler les forces de ses jambes, il sauta droit en direction de l'adversaire, dans son dos. Le bambou se plia sous le poids de sa force mal jaugée avant de se balancer vivement d'avant en arrière pour retrouver son équilibre, vibrant, les gouttelettes qui s'étaient accumulées sur les feuilles giclèrent de tous côtés.

Le bruit produit fut suffisant pour qu'elle se retourne avant qu'il ne soit sur elle. Black Star poussa un juron mais ne ralentit pas et continua de se ruer droit devant, malgré l'épée qui se tendait vers lui alors que son adversaire courait dans sa direction, malgré l'absence d'arme à sa disposition. Il n'avait plus le choix maintenant et devait miser le tout pour le tout.

Un sifflement passa à travers la forêt verte, qui n'avait rien à avoir avec le vent ou le bruit que Black Star et l'autre combattante produisaient dans leur course. Quand l'assassin vit dans ses yeux qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, trop occupée par leurs deux corps qui se rapprochaient et qui se trouvaient à moins de deux mètres l'un de l'autre maintenant, il sut qu'il avait gagné.

Alors que les contours de son visage et le bleu de ses cheveux venaient à se refléter sur l'acier parfaitement poli de l'épée, le Shuriken géant atteint sa cible dans le dos. Black Star se retourna dans sa course et exécuta un salto arrière pour passer au dessus du corps de son adversaire et récupérer son arme et partenaire. Ses doigts rejoignaient ceux de Tsubaki, réapparus entre deux transformations, quand il sentit la griffure du métal traverser sa jambe.

Black Star se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang sous la douleur. Son adversaire avait bel et bien été touchée par le coup précédent mais après avoir titubé un bref instant, elle avait ramené son épée vers le haut, l'enfonçant dans la première partie du corps de son ennemi qu'elle pouvait atteindre.

Tous deux étaient sérieusement blessés mais Black Star se trouvait maintenant à nouveau dans le dos de son adversaire, les yeux rivés sur le tissu noir de ses vêtements tailladés par l'attaque de Tsubaki et le sang coulant sur sa peau comme la pluie contre les vitres d'une fenêtre fermée. Il chargea.

L'odeur du sang envahit un instant les narines de l'assassin alors qu'il se collait à son adversaire pour la transpercer mais disparut en même temps que le corps de celle-ci, laissant place à l'âme d'un rouge profond.

* * *

><p>De la boue l'éclaboussa quand il se laissa tomber à terre, envahit par la quiétude de l'après-combat et sa fatigue. Il se rendit compte en tentant de détacher de son cou son col trempé que la pluie seule n'avait pas été responsable de l'état de ses vêtements ; l'odeur de la sueur était impossible à ne pas reconnaître.<p>

Tsubaki avait repris sa forme humaine et tenait leur récompense entre ses mains.

«Notre quatre-vint-dix-neuvième âme.», énonça-t-elle comme si elle avait du mal à y croire.

_Oui._

Son cerveau semblait s'être arrêté en même temps que le dernier coup avait été porté et un bourdonnement insupportable résonnait dans sa tête comme pour palier au vide.

_Oui._

Il le répéta mentalement, tentant de ne penser à rien, de ne pas réfléchir au futur comme il l'avait toujours si bien fait. Ses mains serrèrent ses genoux comme s'il voulait les briser mais même la blessure qui avait manqué de le faire crier quelques minutes plus tôt ne lui procurait plus aucune douleur. L'adrénaline faisait son effet, pour le moment.


	8. Maka IV

Voici un nouveau chapitre. Je crois que je vais relire un peu les anciens pour corriger quelques fautes et les ré-éditer, vu que j'en ai repéré en vérifiant ce que j'avais marqué dedans. Donc le prochain chapitre devrait mettre encore plus de temps à arriver mais bon, je ne sais pas si ça intéresse grand monde de toute manière.

Dans tous les cas bonne lecture.

EDIT du 10/07/2012 pour fin de la correction de texte.

* * *

><p>Le tintement de la cloche annonçait la période de trêve bénie autant pour les étudiants que pour Maka. Elle manqua de laisser échapper un soupir devant ses élèves en leur annonçant qu'ils pouvaient sortir.<p>

Un peu trop tard d'ailleurs, puisque la moitié d'entre eux s'était déjà levée et préparée à quitter les lieux. L'amphithéâtre se vida en moins de deux minute tandis que Maka rangeait ses propres affaires. Quand elle releva les yeux sur la salle elle la trouva vide, à l'exception de Médusa qui avait descendu les escaliers sur le côté des rangs réservés aux élèves pour ensuite monter ceux de la petite estrade du professeur et venir se placer devant son bureau.

Derrière ses cheveux châtain ébouriffés et ses yeux marron-noisettes, la meïster ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir les traits de la sorcière qui la hantaient.

«Réponds moi honnêtement : j'ai été terrible ?»

Avec un petit sourire, Médusa s'appuya sur le bureau et leva les yeux vers le haut plafond, comme si elle ne connaissait déjà pas la réponse.

«Et bien... disons que même si tu avais moins bégayé, je doute que tes élèves t'auraient écouté tant ils semblaient occupés à parler.

-Tu as entendu les deux filles du premier rang ? Elles n'ont pas arrêté de tout le cours... J'aurais voulu pouvoir les tuer.»

Sa sorcière de partenaire avait été une des deux seules élèves à ne pas ouvrir la bouche de toute la séance, elle et un garçon dans les derniers rangs mais celui-ci avait passé tout son temps à dormir. Cependant, si elle en jugeait la concentration que la sorcière apportait à sa feuille de notes, y écrivant presque sans s'arrêter et sans relever la tête pour prêter la moindre attention à ce que disait son professeur, Maka en venait à la conclusion qu'elle n'écrivait pas son cours mais tout autre chose.

«Leur envoyer le genre de regard que tu me réserves habituellement aurait été sûrement efficace.»

À cette réponse, la meïster haussa les sourcils et observa d'un air désenchanté le visage d'adolescente qui lui faisait face.

«Pas celui-là, l'autre. Le regard haineux qui promet une mort lente et douloureuse.», rétorqua son interlocutrice avec un sourire trop large au goût de Maka. L'amusement de la sorcière ne faisait que la rendre plus maussade.

S'éloignant du bureau, Médusa étira les bras, tenta d'aplatir les mèches rebelles du haut de son crâne sans succès puis ouvrit la porte de la salle.

«Sur ce, je m'en vais rejoindre mon prochain cours.»

Maka attrapa le sac dans lequel elle venait de finir de ranger ses possessions et se leva en hâte pour rejoindre sa partenaire avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de refermer la porte.

«Je t'accompagne, je n'ai pas classe avant la prochaine heure.

-Quelle chance. Cependant, est-ce bien utile ? Tu ne voudrais pas que l'on croit ta partenaire incapable de se débrouiller toute seule au point que tu sois obligée de te la coltiner à longueur de journée, non ?

-Ce que je ne veux surtout pas, c'est que tu crois que je ne vais pas surveiller tes moindres mouvements...»

Dans le couloir quelques élèves passèrent au trot visiblement anxieux d'arriver en retard à leur propre cours. Maka leur cria qu'il était interdit de courir dans les galeries de l'établissement mais s'ils répondirent qu'ils ne le feraient plus, ils ne ralentirent pas leur course pour autant.

«Enfin, je ne savais pas que l'opinion des autres personnes t'intéressait tant ma chère Medoly.»

Médusa poussa un petit reniflement ironique.

Bientôt, elles atteignirent la porte du cours concerné et lorsque Médusa posa la main sur la poignée, Maka lui agrippa fermement l'épaule puis se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer quelques mots.

«Reste dans l'ombre comme prévu, ne va pas te faire trop remarquer.»

Avant que les cours n'aient commencés, les deux partenaires s'étaient mises d'accord ensembles du comportement que «Medoly» serait censée avoir à Shibusen. La sorcière avait d'abord proposé de reprendre un caractère gentil et attentionné semblable à celui qu'elle avait en tant qu'infirmière mais Maka avait refusé immédiatement. Cela lui rappellerait trop de mauvais souvenirs. À la place, elle avait demandé à ce que Médusa adopta un comportement modeste et discret, qu'elle resta peu bavarde pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Sa compagne avait accepté sans problème bien qu'elle n'ai pas manqué de faire remarquer que cela serait aussi facile qu'ennuyeux.

Les yeux de la sorcière se tournèrent vers la main qui la touchait puis elle acquiesça doucement. Maka relâcha son épaule, la porte s'ouvrit et se referma l'instant d'après.

* * *

><p>Tandis que le soleil poursuivait tranquillement sa course au dessus de la partie illuminée du globe terrestre, Maka continuait sa première journée en tant qu'enseignante dans un mélange d'anxiété et d'empressement ; elle avait à la fois envie que le temps s'arrête pour la laisser souffler un peu mais aussi que la journée soit terminée au plus vite pour pouvoir rentrer à l'appartement et ne plus y penser.<p>

Sa pause bienvenue d'une heure se finit trop vite à son goût mais elle réussit à trouver le temps de prendre un thé dans la salle des professeurs, rassérénée par la chaleur amère de la boisson ainsi que le bavardage et les conseils de ses collègues plus expérimentés au sujet des habitudes de la rentrée.

Le cours qu'elle avait ensuite concernait une autre classe que celle dans laquelle avait été placée Médusa et il lui sembla que cette fois-ci cela se passa légèrement mieux. La pause de midi ne durait qu'une heure et Maka mangea en compagnie de sa partenaire. Dans la cantine une longue queue d'élèves et d'enseignants s'était rapidement formée autour des cuisiniers et des plats qu'ils plaçaient sur les plateaux si bien qu'elles n'eurent que quelques minutes pour prendre leur repas ; soit trop peu de temps pour parler. De toute manière elles s'étaient enfermées dans un silence pesant durant toute la période d''attente pour recevoir leur déjeuner.

Il ne leur restait à chacune qu'une dernière classe qu'elles avaient en commun, aussi se rendirent elles à nouveau ensembles jusqu'à l'amphithéâtre. Puis le reste de l'après-midi fut passé à la bibliothèque, comme celle-ci fermait à dix-sept heure Maka désirait en profiter le plus possible les jours où elle terminait ses cours tôt. Elle n'eut cependant pas l'impression d'arriver à beaucoup travailler, trop occupée à vérifier les livres que Médusa consultait dans le doute que celle-ci ne prépara un mauvais coup. Lorsque l'heure de quitter la salle vint, elles se hâtèrent vers la sortie pour se diriger ensuite en direction des salles de sport de Shibusen.

Étouffant un bâillement, la meïster regarda l'intérieur des salles vides à travers les portes vitrées devant lesquelles elles passaient. La plupart des étudiants avaient déjà quitté les lieux et elle aurait beaucoup aimé en faire de même pour prendre un repos bien mérité après cette dure journée d'introduction au métier de professeur mais il lui fallait commencer rapidement l'entrainement à la lance en compagnie de Médusa.

Lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à pousser la porte du premier gymnase disponible elle aperçut cependant, en regardant à travers la glace, Death the Kid s'entrainant avec Soul. Elle s'arrêta là un instant, observant de loin les mouvements sévères et rigides du Shinigami et nouveau directeur de l'école, ainsi que la faux rouge et noir qui tranchait l'air sans interruption, produisant sûrement un léger sifflement à chaque coup. De temps en temps, Kid jugeait mal la distance de son arme et la lame frôlait le parquet, voir allait même jusqu'à se planter dans le bois.

_Si je rentre ils viendront me parler..._

Pas qu'elle bouda une conversation avec ses deux amis mais cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle ne leur avait pas parlé et elle sentait pleuvoir les questions habituelles. Elle n'avait pas envie de devoir répondre à des «comment vas tu ?» et elle n'avait pas envie de mentir non plus.

Médusa s'était arrêtée elle aussi, un peu derrière elle. La sorcière avait jeté un coup d'œil en direction de la pièce à côté mais avait ensuite tourné rapidement son regard vers Maka. Quand celle-ci le croisa elle crut déceler une trace d'agacement ou de colère dans les iris de sa voisine.

Elle fit demi-tour et se rendit jusqu'à la prochaine salle de sport, poussa la porte sans ménagement puis entra. Différentes lignes du sol en bois vernis avaient été peintes pour former des limites correspondants à divers jeux, le plafond se trouvait à plus de quatre mètres de hauteur et des bancs longeaient les murs pour permettre aux élèves éreintés et aux remplaçants de s'asseoir.

«Prends ta forme d'arme, autant voir tout de suite ce dont nous sommes capables.», demanda-t-elle à Médusa qui avait passé la porte à sa suite, se plaçant si bien dans son ombre depuis le début de la mâtinée qu'elle en avait presque peur.

Sans un mot, sans un indice quant à ses pensées, l'autre s'exécuta, faisant passer son corps de la chair au métal et au bois. Maka attrapa la longue perche et la fit tournoyer, manqua presque de la lâcher à cause de son poids.

La lance était lourde entre ses doigts et la sensation tellement différente de la faux de Soul, lorsqu'elle la portait.

«Est-ce que tu peux diminuer ton poids?», questionna la meïster en envisageant la possibilité que Médusa ne sut pas bien gérer la capacité des armes démoniaques à le réduire à presque rien. Elle attendit un instant, attentive à tout changement.

«Comme ceci ?», répondit sa partenaire et Maka n'était pas sûre que grand chose ai changé, peut-être la faute venait-elle à une mauvaise coordination de leurs âmes. Dans tous les cas, elle pouvait de toute manière bouger sans trop de mal la perche et porter des coups ne devrait pas s'avérer trop dur.

«Je suppose que ça suffira. Essaie de positionner ta longueur d'âme au même niveau que la mienne.»

Tout en parlant, elle porta un coup droit en avant, à l'horizontale. Tout comme la faux, la lance était une arme à moyenne distance mais la forme de la lame rendait les méthodes d'attaques bien différentes. Maka pensait cependant pouvoir bien se débrouiller pour manier le bâton, ne lui restait qu'à apprendre à diriger le fer de manière efficace contre l'ennemi, connaître les points forts et les mauvais coups à ne pas envoyer, ceux qui laissaient une garde ouverte.

«Et comment dois-je faire cela ?»

La question agaça la jeune fille. Même si en tant que sorcière Médusa n'était pas capable d'observer les âmes comme Maka, elle devait avoir déjà lu différents ouvrages sur le sujet et connaissait forcément des processus d'harmonisation des âmes.

«Contente toi de t'aligner à mon état d'esprit.

-Alors quel est ton état d'esprit ?»

Un nœud se forma dans le ventre de le meïster, comme une pierre tombée dans de l'eau boueuse, produisant alors d'innombrables nuages de poussière sous-marin et ridules remontant à la surface. C'était une sensation semblable à celle qu'elle avait ressenti en considérant qu'elle ne pouvait pas entrer dans la même pièce que Soul et Kid ; elle avait conscience qu'elle ne voulait pas parler de son état d'esprit. Médusa avait du le savoir aussi et c'était pour cela qu'elle avait posé volontairement une question idiote, faisant tomber la jeune fille dans le piège qu'elle avait amorcée elle-même inconsciemment, en lui demandant de s'accorder à sa longueur d'onde.

_Maudite Médusa, j'aurais du former le lien moi même._

«Tu n'as pas confiance en moi n'est-ce pas ? Cependant, pour former une équipe à notre niveau, un minimum de cela est nécessaire. Aussi, si tu te fermes à moi, tu compliques d'avantage les choses, sans compter le plus gros problème qui reste que tu n'as plus...»

Dans un cri rageur, Maka envoya à nouveau la lance en avant, puis sur le côté, vers le haut, le bas, frappant dans toutes les directions comme si elle se trouvait assaillie d'ennemis invisibles. Alors qu'elle continuait son assaut insensé, haletant et poussant de brefs onomatopées haineuses comme par peur que Médusa n'ouvrit à nouveau la bouche pour lui confier ses accusations, la jeune fille laissa ses pensées tourbillonner dans son esprit et l'envahir doucement, tendrement, en même temps que la fatigue.

Elle savait pourquoi elle n'avait pas choisi de connecter elle-même son âme à Médusa, tout comme elle savait aussi ce que la sorcière s'apprêtait à dire quand elle l'avait arrêté. Pourtant son corps bougeait maintenant de lui-même, se refusait à laisser son esprit accepter tout de suite ce qu'elle devrait pourtant admettre et tandis que la colère montait sourdement dans son sang, renforçant ses muscles mais brouillant ses réflexions, la lance devenait de plus en plus dure à porter, penchait un peu plus vers le bas à chaque coup porté.

Cherchant encore des forces dans le désespoir, Maka tenta un dernier assaut mais l'arme lui glissa finalement des mains et tomba sur le sol avec fracas. La jeune fille recula et s'en détourna maladroitement, se mordit la lèvre pour retenir avec peine les larmes de couler de ses yeux qui la piquaient déjà violemment. Elle se sentait ridicule, se disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas pleurer alors qu'elle était maintenant un des professeurs de Shibusen, le plus grand et incroyable institut que la Terre ai jamais porté mais en vérité elle n'était qu'une petite fille de même pas encore dix-huit ans qui venait de sortir d'une guerre qui lui avait fait perdre beaucoup trop.

Médusa avait repris forme humaine mais restait assise sur le sol, dos à Maka. En tournant légèrement le cou, cette dernière put observer le bref mouvement de sursaut du menton de celle qu'elle avait choisi pour partenaire alors qu'elle ouvrait puis refermait la bouche une première fois sans laisser sortir aucun son, puis une seconde.

«Tu...

-Juste... Arrêtons nous juste là pour aujourd'hui, coupa Maka en inspirant profondément pour chasser les dernières traces de pleurs, rentrons à l'appartement. Il faut que je prépare à manger.»

Elle ne se retourna pas pour voir la réponse de la sorcière cette fois-ci.

* * *

><p>Après les évènements de la soirée, la meïster ne se sentait cependant pas d'humeur à cuisiner. Elle lava une salade qu'elle avait acheté la veille au marché en même temps que les ingrédients des repas précédents, la remua sans grands efforts pour l'imbiber de sauce vinaigrette toute faite puis y ajouta quelques tomates et des miettes de thon.<p>

Le dîner se déroula dans un silence lourd, Maka n'avait pas grand appétit mais elle essayait d'en finir au plus vite pour pouvoir sortir de table et quitter cette ambiance pesante.

Quand enfin elle eut achevé son repas et aidé Médusa à débarrasser la table, elle s'attela au travail en récupérant un gros ouvrage dans la bibliothèque du salon. La meïster savait qu'elle aurait du réfléchir aux problèmes de la journée mais elle voulait les oublier et se plongea dans la lecture pour cela.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la sorcière pour laver la vaisselle et la rejoindre. Elle s'assit en face d'elle, croisa les bras et la fixa sans plus bouger. Maka tenta de ne pas lever les yeux et de rester concentrée sur son livre, sans grand succès.

Lorsque finalement leurs pupilles se croisèrent, elle décida de prendre la parole en première.

«Pourquoi ne continuerais tu pas le travail que je t'ai donné au lieu de rester ici les bras croisés, à ne rien faire ?»

Encore une fois, elle fuyait la discussion et en avait pleinement conscience mais les paroles sortaient trop vite et trop facilement pour qu'elle chercha à agir de manière plus responsable. Sans un mot, Médusa se dirigea jusqu'à l'endroit où elle avait posé son sac de cours, ouvrit celui-ci et en sortit plusieurs feuillets qu'elle posa en un tas bien rangé sur la table.

«Je pense en avoir fait suffisamment pour aujourd'hui.»

Maka renifla, aucun doute qu'il s'agissait là de ce qu'elle avait écrit pendant les heures de cours.

«Tu ferais mieux de faire attention à avoir de bonnes notes, je crois qu'avoir eu un premier partenaire comme cancre me suffira pour tout le reste de ma vie.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas à ce sujet.», la sorcière répondit avec une assurance totale.

Sa partenaire se doutait bien qu'elle avait déjà amassé suffisamment de connaissances pour réussir ses tests sans problèmes avec les félicitations mais elle était amère que Médusa ai si rapidement commencé à contourner son autorité et Maka n'avait que peu de critiques qu'elle pouvait formuler en retour de ce travail exemplaire.

Les yeux noisettes la jugeaient à nouveau silencieusement mais elle n'avait plus aucune envie de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, avec agacement elle tourna une page et se concentra sur sa lecture. Médusa rejoignit sa chaise et poussa un léger soupir.

«Bien, comme tu ne sembles pas décidée à parler je vais devoir engager le sujet. Cela ne me plait sûrement pas d'avantage qu'à toi mais le petit plan que tu as concocté demande une certaine coopération.

-Cela va évoluer, il faut juste un peu de temps pour établir une bonne connexion de l'âme.

-Tu sembles éviter tes chers amis et je trouve cela bien étrange.»

La jeune fille détourna le regard, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

«Je ne les évites pas.

-Quelle terrible menteuse... Il va falloir arranger ça si tu veux survivre avec tous les sombres secrets que tu es en train d'empiler les uns sur les autres.»

Elle ne se considérait pas vraiment mauvaise menteuse, Médusa était juste trop douée à ce petit jeu mais il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle le lui avoua.

«Je t'ai dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de stupide en rapport avec ton plan hier, n'est-ce pas ?»

Le rappel parvient à tirer Maka de son désintérêt factice et elle fit à nouveau face à la sorcière.

«Et de quoi s'agit-il ?

-Tu n'as pas confiance, tout simplement. Je ne parle pas de confiance en moi mais en toi, tu n'es pas sûre de toi et tu n'assumes pas les décisions que tu prends même si tu sais que ton plan n'est pas tout à fait fou. Seulement, c'est une faille terrible pour qui se dirige sur la route de la connaissance. Voilà de quoi il s'agit, Maka, voilà ce qui est stupide ; une si petite mais si fatale contradiction.

-Je n'avais pas le choix !»

Son cri la surprit elle-même et la jeune fille porta une main à sa bouche comme pour s'empêcher de dire plus, les mots étaient sortis trop vite, automatiquement. Après un bref instant de réflexion, elle abaissa le bras et répéta les mots, avec calme cette fois-ci.

«En quoi n'avais-tu pas le choix ?

-Je ne voulais pas mais... il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.»

Lentement, elle déglutit avant de finalement dévoiler les pensées qu'elle avait soigneusement enterrées lorsque la folie avait été vaincue et l'équilibre revenu.

«Il n'y avait aucun moyen de ramener Crona à la raison.»

Ses yeux scrutèrent ceux de Médusa, cherchant la moindre trace dans leur expression qui pourrait révéler le contraire de ce qu'elle croyait mais la sorcière les ferma un instant et quand ses paupières se rouvrirent, aucune émotion ne se reflétait sur son visage.

«Je vois, c'est à propos de Crona. J'aurais du m'en douter.»

Elle se tut un instant et son regard se tourna vers le vide, la jeune fille retint son souffle sans oser lui demander à quoi elle pouvait bien penser.

«Donc c'est pour cela que tu fuis tes camarades ? Tu n'as pas envie de les entendre répéter en cœur que ce n'était pas ta faute, qu'il n'y avait rien à faire alors même qu'ils ne peuvent en être vraiment sûrs ? Oh, sûrement tu détestes voir un léger doute se peindre dans leurs yeux, reflétant celui que tu ressasses dans tes pensées !»

Maka se leva pour la faire taire mais Médusa quitta sa chaise dans la seconde qui suivit, claquant ses paumes contre la table pour arrêter toute protestation de sa part avant même qu'elle ne soit envoyée.

«Cela te rassure de passer tout ton temps avec moi ? Oh bien sûr, je serais la dernière à te dire qu'il existerait un moyen de faire disparaître la folie que j'ai fait monter moi-même à l'intérieur de mon enfant. Pourquoi le croirais-je après tout ? Cependant j'ai quelque chose de particulièrement drôle pour toi Maka —et le sourire ironique qui s'était peint sur ses lèvres à ces mots se changeait lentement en grimace— il se trouve que tu avais le choix. Il y a toujours un choix à faire. Entre agir et laisser les choses se produire par exemple. Tu aurais pu tout simplement permettre à Crona de vivre et changer le monde avec l'aide de la folie mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu as mesuré le pour et le contre et tu as choisi ; tu as tué Crona.»

La révolte et le dégout qui bouillonnaient à l'intérieur du corps de Maka lui semblaient maintenant bien peu de choses en comparaison de la colère qui se reflétait dans les yeux de Médusa. La jeune fille trembla et tenta une dernière esquive.

«Je n'ai jamais voulu...

-Épargne moi tes excuses, cela ne va en rien changer le passé. Tu t'es contentée de faucher l'âme d'un Grand Dévoreur, comme le demandait le Shinigami que tu servais et comme le demandera à nouveau celui que tu sers si un ennemi semblable se présente.

-Crona était... La situation était spéciale !

-En quoi était-ce différent ? Tu as déjà assassiné des centaines d'œufs du démons, certains ayant commis des crimes de la même envergure, d'autres n'ayant réalisé qu'un dixième des horreurs perpétrées par Crona.

-Mais j'étais son amie...

-Et en conséquence tu as des remords et agit comme une idiote mais cela s'arrête là. Entre tes regrets et la disparition de ton petit monde, tu as fait ton choix.

-Comme si tu pouvais comprendre ça...

-Peut-être que je ne comprends pas, en effet mais tu sais que j'ai raison à ton sujet.»

Il n'y avait plus rien à dire, aucune réplique ne venait à l'esprit de Maka et elle sentait déjà la chaleur des premières larmes sur ses joues, des pleurs amers et emplis de rage. Médusa se retira en direction de sa chambre mais juste avant de refermer la porte elle se tourna une dernière fois en direction de sa partenaire.

«En soi, ce n'est pas exactement tes actions qui me mettent le plus en colère, bien que tu ais anéanti des années de travail et ralenti considérablement l'évolution du monde tel que je le désirais... Tu peux choisir de considérer que tuer Crona était une erreur ou bien le contraire mais dans tous les cas il faudra que tu assumes le fait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ensuite nous pourrons travailler.

-Pour quoi faire, pour que tu me manipules encore à travers tes conseils ?

-Tu n'as donc aucune confiance en ta capacité à démêler le vrai du faux ? Ne te laisse pas piéger par le réconfort de certains mensonges, écoute un peu les dures vérités de ce monde et si tu n'y arrives pas... Et bien, ce sera juste que tu n'auras pas réussi à posséder les aptitudes nécessaires pour atteindre tes buts. Alors tue l'enfant qui doute et laisse l'adulte décider.»

Maka essuya les trainées de larmes avec sa manche et renifla ; son nez menaçait de couler à son tour. Elle attrapa un mouchoir et souffla dedans sans retenue. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, un bref cri s'échappa de ses lèvres, entre sanglot et expression de douleur physique. La peine qu'elle avait tant cherché à refouler jusqu'à présent s'amassait lentement dans sa gorge et son cœur.

_J'ai cru que si je n'y pensais jamais, la douleur finirai par disparaître d'elle-même. Quelle naïveté..._

La jeune fille chercha ses mots quelques instants, ceux qu'elle avait enfermé au plus profond d'elle-même pour ne jamais avoir à les avouer.

«C'est vrai. J'ai tué Crona.»

Elle ne l'avait encore jamais dit et en vérité elle n'avait même jamais osé le penser. Maintenant que c'était fait elle se sentait infiniment plus coupable mais aussi étrangement soulagée. Ils n'avaient pas étés prononcés pour Médusa qui avait déjà fait claquer la porte derrière depuis longtemps mais juste pour elle et elle seule.

Doucement, la fatigue se faisait sentir à nouveau, Maka rejoint sa propre chambre et c'est tout doucement que la jeune femme tira la poignée.


	9. Kid III

Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires ! Voici enfin un nouveau chapitre. Pas forcément très long puisqu'il s'agit surtout de transition.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Quand il était petit, il pensait qu'il lui suffirait d'observer les actions de son père et de marcher dans ses traces, de suivre le chemin soigneusement taillé pour continuer son œuvre. À l'adolescence il s'était mis à questionner les actions du Shinigami, leurs intérêts, leurs buts et leurs portées sur le monde. Maintenant cependant, il n'avait plus la possibilité de faire ne serait ce qu'en discuter avec son paternel.<p>

Parler avec ses amis s'avérait aussi parfois bien compliqué. Il n'avait toujours par recontacté les deux sœurs Thompson, n'osant faire le premier pas. Maka semblait plus naturelle et la sensation qu'elle le fuyait au cours de la semaine de son retour s'était dissipé mais il la sentait différente sans savoir si cela était en bien ou non. Black Star n'était pas encore rentré et le seul avec qui ses discussions semblaient se conclure constamment de bonne manière était Soul mais c'était peut-être parce qu'ils n'abordaient quasiment que des questions de boulot.

En effet, un point sur lequel tout se déroulait bien ces derniers jours était le travail. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu Maka soignait particulièrement ses cours, un bref rapport lui avait appris que Black Star et Tsubaki venaient de recevoir leur âme numéro quatre-vingt-dix-neuf et de son côté il commençait à mieux gérer le côté administratif de Shibusen.

Il s'était arrangé avec le gérant de la comptabilité de l'école et ils avaient commencé à revoir l'utilisation des économies de celle-ci et le traitement des bourses estudiantines. L'homme semblait enchanté d'avoir affaire à lui et lui avait appris que l'ancien maître Shinigami n'apportait pas un grand intérêt au budget et se contentait de gérer les dépenses à la va-vite, visant toujours simple et refusant d'écouter les idées pour faire gonfler leur trésorerie et obtenir des profits. Kid s'était senti un peu perdu sous tous les termes techniques qui avaient étés lancés mais il se sentait sur la bonne voix.

Du côté de la communication graphique aussi, quelques changements s'étaient produits. Le premier responsable avait très mauvais goût et si cela ne dérangeait apparemment pas son père, Kid s'y opposait. Il voulait quelque chose de propre et bien vu, qui ferait honneur à l'école et permettrait d'inspirer, donnerait envie aux adolescents de rejoindre Shibusen. Aussi avait-il engagé une nouvelle chargé de communication au dossier sobre, attirant et le plus symétrique possible. Le temps de changer les brochures habituelles qui trainaient dans le hall d'inscription et les couloirs de l'institut venait d'arriver et ce n'était pas trop tôt.

Une autre bonne nouvelle concernait son entrainement à la faux qui allait progresser bien mieux maintenant qu'il avait trouvé un peu par hasard un partenaire. Ox Ford revenait d'une mission quand il avait croisé Soul et Kid en salle d'entrainement. Le Shinigami lui avait proposé de faire un match, songeant que cela pourrait être intéressant pour observer les manières d'un meïster maniant une arme longue. Le possesseur de la lance foudroyante et son partenaire avaient acceptés et ils se voyaient donc deux fois par semaine, le mercredi et le samedi, en salle d'entrainement.

* * *

><p>Le bruit des armes s'entrechoquant résonnait tandis que le Shinigami abattait sa faux contre l'arme de son partenaire de combat.<p>

Ce samedi, ils s'étaient tous les quatre levés bien tôt pour leur deuxième séance. Ox Ford et Harvar n'avaient aucun problème et semblaient être du matin tandis que Kid, étant un Shinigami, possédait un besoin de sommeil bien inférieur aux humains. Mais Soul était un tout autre cas et son attitude devenait encore plus molle et passive que d'habitude après un réveil presque aux aurores. L'entrainement n'en était pas trop dérangé cependant car aucun des meïsters ne se battait bien sérieusement pour le moment.

Kid était encore assez mal à l'aise avec la chose, il ne connaissait pas bien Ox et la seule personne avec laquelle il avait échangé des passes auparavant avait été Black Star qui utilisait un style bien différent. Cependant, tout se déroulait très bien et avec l'habitude, il pensait pouvoir se relaxer et cela le rapprocherait d'avantage d'un membre assez important de Shibusen et l'ancienne équipe Spartoï.

Son camarade avait vite porté son attention sur l'importance de contrôler l'envergure et la portée de l'arme. Kid avait une très bonne expérience en combat éloigné —grâce à ses doubles pistolets— et rapproché —maitrise de l'art martial Shinigami oblige— mais la moyenne distance était toute nouvelle pour lui. Contre une arme courte, l'allonge se révélait un véritable avantage qui empêchait l'ennemi de s'approcher et offrait une bonne portée d'attaque. Cependant, il lui fallait faire attention à la position de l'adversaire par rapport à son arme pour empêcher que celui-ci s'avança trop et puisse alors lui faire perdre le bénéfice de la longueur. Une fois qu'on rentrait dans du combat très rapproché, la taille du bâton pouvait devenir un gros inconvénient.

La forme de la faux lui permettait de lancer des attaques de travers, à l'inverse, une lance était plus efficace lorsqu'elle transperçait l'ennemi et Ox basait donc surtout son style de combat sur des coups droits vers l'avant, envoyant le bout de son arme chaque fois précisément dans la direction de la partie du corps qu'il voulait toucher. Son maniement rendait ses coups plutôt prévisibles mais en combat réel il était aidé par la capacité de son partenaire pour envoyer des ondes foudroyantes. Pour leur entrainement, l'adolescent à lunettes avait cependant décidé de limiter l'électricité au toucher direct avec le métal du bout en zigzag de la lance.

Kid devait donc éviter de rentrer en contact avec cette partie là, qu'il s'agit de son corps ou sa faux pour que Soul ne subisse pas de dégâts. En réponse aux assauts secs et sévères de son adversaires, il devait rendre ses mouvements souples, tout en courbes. Après plusieurs échanges, il avait compris qu'il s'agissait là sûrement du meilleur moyen de combattre à la faux pour lui. Plutôt que de s'efforcer à calculer chaque trait droit formé par l'arc de la faux, vérifiant leur symétrie les uns par rapport aux autres, il tracerait des cercles parfaits.

Après tout, il s'agissait là d'une excellente forme du point de vue géométrique, à la symétrie totale. _Pas étonnant que le chiffre huit soit composé de deux ronds._

Un coup d'Ox passa à travers sa parade, dans l'espace entre son bras et son tronc, puis l'adolescent ramena son bâton vers l'intérieur avant d'envoyer une petite décharge contre la côte de Kid.

Dans une grimace, celui-ci recula en arrière tout en lâchant l'arme d'une main pour la porter contre la partie douloureuse de son corps. Il avait encore besoin d'entrainement.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, il se trouvait à nouveau dans son bureau. Travailler un dimanche avait de quoi démotiver mais son père avait toujours été lié au lieu de son métier et cela lui semblait donc normal d'y être souvent présent. Contrairement à certains professeurs qui auraient autant de vacances que les élèves, le directeur n'avait que peu de congés.<p>

À Shibusen, les étudiants n'avaient pas tous leurs vacances en même temps, si on occultait celles d'été. Sur les deux semaines de vacances à Noël, en hiver et au printemps, chaque élève des classes combattantes EAT n'avait que sept jours de libre.

Plus précisément, la moitié des élèves était absente la première semaine tandis que le reste exécutait des missions spéciales puis, quand on arrivait à la seconde partie des vacances, les rôles s'inversaient.

Cela permettait à Shibusen d'avoir la moitié de son effectif adolescent disponible pour faire leur travail de protecteurs du monde. Durant les grandes vacances, les diplômés adultes se chargeaient de maintenir l'ordre mais les élèves avaient cependant des devoirs d'été à faire, tel la capture d'une dizaine d'âmes au moins.

Pour cette année cependant, Kid avait voulu faire quelques changements en divisant les groupes d'élèves en trois et ajoutant une semaine spéciale de plus à la période des vacances. Les élèves avaient maintenant dix jours de mission à exécuter et les deux-tiers de l'établissement restait présent même pendant les périodes de creux.

La décision lui avait valu évidemment plusieurs plaintes de la part du corps enseignant et étudiant mais il n'avait pas faibli. Avec le petit nombre d'élèves, il avait besoin que le maximum d'entre eux soient actifs durant toutes les périodes de l'année.

Maintenant il triait de la paperasse qu'il avait rassemblée sur le bureau en acajou placé en face des trois miroirs. Kid s'était dit que quelques changements s'imposaient pour améliorer la salle et y avait donc amené un peu de matériel sur lequel travailler. Il avait aussi finalement cédé et fait retirer les croix tordues de métal noir. En conséquence, la pièce semblait encore plus immense et vide qu'avant.

Se massant de temps à autre un bras ou un côté qui arborait un bleu provoqué par son entrainement, soigneusement caché par ses vêtements noir et blanc, le Shinigami lisait attentivement les documents qu'il avait rassemblé concernant le passage d'élèves de classe non-combattante NOT à EAT. Peut-être qu'il obtiendrait de bons résultats en trouvant des moyens de rendre le processus plus facile et en organisant des événements pour les faire participer à des missions tests afin de leur montrer à quoi ressemblait l'autre partie de l'école.

Il fut interrompu dans ses recherches quand le miroir de gauche scintilla pour signifier la mise en contact avec un correspondant. Le buste de Marie apparu dans le cadre, remplissant le reflet de tons jaunes et noirs.

Kid quitta son bureau pour venir se placer en face de son interlocutrice.

«Bonjour Marie.

-Maître Shinigami.»

La fatigue se lisait dans ses traits, sur sa peau blafarde et dans la cerne sous son œil droit, mal cachée par du maquillage posé à la va-vite. Son supérieur grinça les dents devant son état, il allait sûrement recevoir de mauvaises nouvelles.

«Des problèmes ?

-Il y a une recrudescence de phénomène de piraterie qui a pris pour base les îles océaniques.»

Sa voix était sans émotion, celle du soldat qui rapporte objectivement les faits comme on le lui demande. Kid n'avait pas encore beaucoup d'expérience et il lui était impossible de savoir si la jeune femme cachait l'angoisse apportée par la situation derrière son professionnalisme ou si ce genre d'événements faisaient partie de son quotidien de Death Scythe.

Le directeur se redressa légèrement pour parfaire la sévère pose qu'il se donnait quand il voulait montrer toute l'attention qu'il portait à un sujet.

«Expliquez moi en détail leur situation et la votre. Donnez moi toutes les informations que vous possédez sur cette affaire.»

Marie tria quelques papiers qu'elle avait sous la main et commença son récit.

D'après ses informations, le mouvement était encore petit mais certains contrebandiers s'étaient alliés entre eux et semblaient vouloir poursuivre cette démarche en incluant d'autres groupes soit par proposition de partenariat, soit par la force. De plus leur trafic impliquait des stupéfiants et même si le niveau de folie présent dans le monde baissait doucement, le marché de drogues et autres produits hallucinogènes avait une grande influence sur la santé mentale.

Les troupes d'Australie étaient limitées en nombre à cause de la tranquillité de l'Océanie qui régnait avant la libération du Grand Dévoreur, cela avait du influencer le choix des criminels de porter leur attention sur le lieu. Sans renforts, arrêter le trafic illégal et empêcher les pirates d'augmenter leur nombre et leur emprise sur les îles serait trop difficile, voir risqué. Se concentrer sur un seul objectif permettrait à l'autre de se développer et séparer les militaires en trop petits groupes pourrait causer un fiasco.

«Je vais vous envoyer des hommes du département Africain afin de s'occuper de la situation, il faut régler cela au plus vite.»

Sid Barret et la Death Scythe chargée de l'Afrique avaient grandement participé à l'amélioration de la situation là-bas après la guerre et les soldats y étaient particulièrement bien entrainés à cause de troubles ayant marinés dans divers pays du continent quelques années plus tôt. Ils sauraient donc se débrouiller avec un effectif un peu moindre, contrairement aux Australiens pas tous habitués aux dures périodes de conflits.

Kirik se trouvait lui aussi en Afrique et avec un peu de chance il ne serait pas occupé par une mission en ce moment. L'adolescent avait déjà eu l'occasion de travailler avec Marie Mjolnir lorsqu'elle était professeur à Shibusen, ce genre de détail pouvait toujours s'avérer utile lorsqu'il s'agissait de missions de coopération.

Le Shinigami aurait aussi pu envoyer des membres du département d'Amérique du Nord puisqu'ils étaient à peu près dans le même état de dommages que l'Afrique mais il préférait garder certains pions proches de Shibusen pour le moment.

En Europe, la situation était semblable à l'Asie puisque le continent avait aussi perdu ses deux Death Scythe, toutes deux à la mort mais l'une premièrement à la trahison. Quant à l'Amérique du Sud, tout semblait bien incertain. Les responsables jugeaient bon de lui envoyer le singe Enrique pour les communications des derniers événements, ce qui ne permettait pas un déroulement correct des opérations. Kid reconnaissait les capacités de meïster de l'animal mais il se demandait si les chefs de la branche sud-américaine ne se moquaient pas un peu de lui.

Son attention fut détournée de ses pensées par Marie qui fronçait son unique sourcil visible, réfléchissant visiblement à quelque chose de son côté.

«À part cela, d'autres incidents à noter ?

-Et bien, il y a quelques émeutes... Ah, émeutes n'est peut-être pas le bon mot. Cela reste du niveau de bagarres de bar mais elles apparaissent plutôt régulièrement et dans des quartiers auquel on ne s'attendrait pas à en trouver. Enfin, ce n'est pas si grave, le temps que les autorités arrivent, le tout s'est généralement calmé.»

Kid croisa les bras, cela ne semblait en effet pas forcément très important mais c'était assez pour occuper l'esprit de Marie.

«Cela arrive-t-il en soirée ? Organisez des rondes et arrangez vous pour surveillez les zones suspectes.

-Plutôt vers le milieu de la journée en fait Cependant la population est déjà très stressée par la situation actuelle, je ne sais pas si cela arrangerait les choses... De plus vu notre nombre, utiliser nos hommes pour des tours de garde s'avère compliqué, même avec des renforts.

-La police locale peut très bien se charger de ce travail, arrangez vous avec eux.»

Shibusen ne contrôlait pas les gendarmeries, celles-ci étaient liés aux différents États.

Marie hocha la tête, autant en guise d'approbation que de soumission.

«Bien, je transmettrais vos ordres et recommandations.»

Ils se saluèrent puis le miroir reprit son aspect normal et Kid se détourna de son reflet pour se placer en face de la glace du milieu. Le Shinigami avait remarqué que s'il utilisait la technique de lecture pour revenir de nombreuses fois à un même endroit avec le même outil, la magie opérait plus facilement, comme si le verre se souvenait. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression mais en se basant là-dessus, il avait réparti les zones avec lesquelles il communiquait le plus souvent entre les trois miroirs.

Pour le département de Shibusen Africain, il s'agissait de celui du milieu. Kid leur confia sa requête pour l'aide à apporter en Océanie et ils réglèrent les quelques détails nécessaires tandis qu'il dirigeait une partie de son attention vers le dernier miroir afin de contacter Sid, où qu'il puisse être.

Alors qu'il venait de remercier le représentant de l'Afrique auquel il avait eu à faire et que celui-ci quittait le miroir, le visage bleu putréfié du zombie fit son apparition.

«Maître Shinigami.

-Bonjour Sid, je voulais savoir où en sont les recherches des artefacts d'ensorcellement massif.

-Pas bien loin j'en ai peur. La dernière rumeur s'est révélée être fausse, il va falloir être patient avant de trouver de bons filons. Je crois que rechercher Eibon lui-même nous faciliterait la tâche.

-Non ! Concentrez vous sur la recherche des objets.»

_Je ne peux pas faire confiance aux Grands Anciens. Leur époque est révolue._

«Très bien. J'ai aussi entendu quelque chose sur un stock d'outils de communication, dont des in-terre-phones, faisant partie d'une vente aux enchères à New York. Il y a de grandes chances que ce soit vrai, puisqu'il ne s'agit pas d'une des créations les plus rares de l'architecte ensorceleur.

-Très bien, tentez de les obtenir. En posséder d'avantage ne peut pas nous faire de mal.

-Par quel moyen désirez vous que je m'y prenne ?»

Kid grimaça. Sid avait beau avoir eu le cœur d'un homme droit et honnête, son travail lui demandait parfois d'agir de manière contraire à la morale et sa loyauté envers Shibusen ne le faisait pas flancher dans sa mission.

«Par la voix normale, achetez les, je m'arrangerais avec les responsables du budget pour couvrir les frais.

-Même ainsi, il est possible qu'une personne fortuné s'y intéresse...

-Nous verrons à ce moment là.»

Sid inclina la tête et ils terminèrent là leur discussion. Quand Kid se dirigea à nouveau vers son bureau en acacia, il remarqua que Soul était entré dans la grande salle entre temps.

«En train de travailler ?»

Le Shinigami n'était pas certain de ce que son partenaire avait vu et de ce qu'il aurait du voir ou ne pas voir, il n'avait pas encore décidé clairement d'où il désirait poser les limites. Peut-être devait-il demander à Soul de frapper aux portes comme il l'avait fait avec le professeur zombie.

Ce fut en regardant l'air indéchiffrable de l'arme démoniaque que la réponse lui vint ; non, il n'en aurait pas besoin, Soul se tairait s'il lui demandait. Sa nature renfrogné en faisait un bon gardien de secrets.

«J'ai demandé à Sid de vérifier que des artefacts magiques dangereux ne restent pas entre de mauvaises mains. Il s'agit d'une mission confidentielle pour le moment alors merci de ne pas en parler.»

En guise de réponse, le jeune homme acquiesça avant de relever la tête et de sourire de toutes ses dents pointues.

«De mon côté, j'ai aussi des nouvelles : Black Star est de retour.»


	10. Maka V

Un chapitre de transition qui n'était pas censé exister à la base. Normalement nous aurions du tout de suite passer à Black Star, à la suite du dimanche de Kid dans le chapitre 9 et je pensais faire une description de la suite de la semaine de Maka qui venait de commencer —le chapitre 8 se déroulant un lundi, soit 6 jours avant le chapitre 9— dans son prochain chapitre... Sauf que cela prendrait trop de place et cela couperait le rythme de l'action, vu que cela me forcerait à revenir très en arrière. Du coup j'ai créé ce petit chapitre pour qu'elle rattrape les autres au niveau de la ligne temporelle.

Bonne lecture, les commentaires et critiques sont les bienvenus.

* * *

><p>Maka s'écroula sur son lit, enfouissant son visage contre son oreiller et laissant les muscles de ses bras et ses jambes se relâcher. La semaine qu'elle avait vécue lui semblait être la plus longue de sa vie.<p>

Après avoir fait l'expérience d'une première journée en tant que professeur catastrophique, les jours suivants ne lui avaient pas parus aussi mauvais alors qu'elle gagnait en motivation et assurance mais le travail n'en était pas moins extrêmement éprouvant, surtout quand elle y ajoutait la surveillance de sa chère partenaire.

La petite leçon que celle-ci lui avait donné le lundi soir l'avait fait souffrir mais s'était avérée utile et l'avait libéré d'une partie des pensées qui pesaient sur sa conscience. Médusa était restée calme les jours suivants et leurs nouvelles tentatives concernant le maniement de la lance se déroulaient beaucoup mieux.

Peut-être était ce à cause de ces derniers événements que Maka décida qu'elle pouvait se permettre de dormir un peu plus que d'habitude ce samedi afin de profiter du week-end. Elle désactiva la fonction réveil de son horloge puis enfila son pyjama et se glissa sous la couette.

«J'ai tué Crona.»

Depuis qu'elle l'avait avoué pour la première fois, elle se l'était répété chaque soir avant de se coucher. La phrase la brisait un peu plus chaque fois tout en l'aidant à se reconstruire et comme Maka ne voulait plus jamais avoir à se bercer d'illusions, ce motto était un moyen de se rappeler plus d'une erreur.

Elle commençait à avoir l'impression de se forcer à culpabiliser, ce qui n'était pas exactement une bonne chose non plus mais pour le moment, elle continuait de prendre part à ce petit rituel.

_J'ai tué Crona, j'ai tué Crona, j'ai tué Crona..._

* * *

><p>La lumière du jour passait à travers les volets mal fermés pour tomber sur ses pieds nus qui dépassaient de la couverture, la vitre augmentait la chaleur des rayons du soleil et sa peau lui donnait l'impression de la brûler, la forçant à quitter les limbes du sommeil. Dans un grognement, Maka décala ses jambes pour qu'elles quittent la zone éclairée et se redressa. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pour dégager quelques mèches gênantes aillant glissé devant ses yeux puis regarda son réveil.<p>

Les aiguilles indiquaient dix heures, Maka attrapa les premiers vêtements de son armoire qu'elle pouvait atteindre et se rendit dans la salle de bain attenante au couloir. Sous l'eau chaude coulant du pommeau de douche, elle laissait son corps et son esprit finir de se réveiller tout en songeant à la manière dont elle occuperait sa journée.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle prenait le chemin de la cuisine, une serviette enroulé autour de ses cheveux humides pour éviter de faire tomber la moindre goutte sur le parquet. La jeune femme manqua de sursauter en repérant Médusa assise sur le canapé du salon, en train de lire, avant de se rappeler que c'était elle-même qui l'avait fait venir dans son propre appartement. Maka repensa à l'histoire du serpent d'hiver, que la sorcière lui avait raconté lors de leurs retrouvailles, puis haussa les épaules. Ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière fois qu'elle douterait de son plan mais il n'y avait de toute manière pas de marche arrière possible.

«Bonjour.», lança-t-elle en traversant la salle, allant se chercher de quoi grignoter pour tenir jusqu'à midi. Il faudrait qu'elle ajuste la longueur d'âme de sa partenaire mais elle pouvait bien prendre le temps de manger quelque chose avant.

Médusa lui répondit par un bref marmonnement tout en tournant la page du livre qu'elle avait pris. Au moins, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir profité du sommeil prolongé de sa meister pour se lancer dans un projet machiavélique.

Tout en tartinant une tranche de pain de mie avec du beurre, Maka jeta un coup d'œil à la liste de courses pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien d'urgent. Ne voyant aucun élément particulier requérant son attention, elle s'attela à manger sa tartine et se servit un verre de jus de fruit afin de compléter un petit-déjeuner maigre mais suffisant étant donné l'heure qu'il était.

Une fois cela fini, la blonde retourna dans le salon et observa quelques instants la sorcière toujours plongée dans sa lecture, cherchant la moindre faille, la moindre expression particulière cachée derrière son air absorbé. Ne trouvant rien, elle l'aborda.

«Je compte passer par quelques librairies pour chercher certains ouvrages en début d'après-midi. Tu devras venir avec moi.

-D'accord»

Elle lui avait répondu sans même détourner les yeux de la page qu'elle fixait.

«Je te laisserais peut-être choisir un livre à prendre...»

Maka laissa sa phrase en suspens, le temps que les deux iris marrons trouvèrent les siens et ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement sous le plaisir d'avoir trouvé comment attirer l'attention de l'autre.

«Si tu avances dans ton travail en cours d'ici le déjeuner.»

Soupirant légèrement, Médusa referma puis rangea son livre dans la bibliothèque avant de retourner à sa table de travail. Maka en aurait presque fait des petits pas de danse, avoir pour une fois le contrôle sur la sorcière pouvait s'avérer jouissif mais mieux valait ne pas trop s'emporter pour peu de choses. Sa partenaire était une spécialiste pour retourner les situations à son avantage et il lui fallait donc rester sur ses gardes, voir peut-être éviter de la titiller. Maka n'avait eu qu'un bref aperçu d'une Médusa en colère lors de ce lundi soir damné et ne tenait pas particulièrement à recommencer.

Tandis que la brune s'attelait à sa tâche, sa meister regagnait la cuisine. Elle avait envie de manger tôt aujourd'hui, de plus il s'agissait du dernier jour de sa semaine de cuisine alors elle voulait préparer quelque chose de spécial. Maka n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont sa partenaire cuisinait et avait même du mal à l'imaginer en train de s'y adonner. Cependant, tant que le résultat était mangeable et n'avait pas été empoisonné, elle supposait qu'elle survivrait. Maka considérait que Soul et elle-même avait un niveau à peu près identique en cuisine ; jamais excellent mais bon en général, la seule différence étant que Soul était plus paresseux et avait un répertoire moins varié, se reposant donc plus souvent sur ses acquis alors que Maka aimait bien expérimenter de nouvelles recettes quand elle en découvrait.

Après avoir examiné l'intérieur du frigidaire et des placards, elle attrapa son manteau et son portefeuille pour passer à l'épicerie au coin de la rue récupérer quelques ingrédients supplémentaires.

«Je descend quelques minutes, annonça-t-elle à l'intention de la sorcière, ne bouge pas.»

Elle ne pensait pas que celle-ci tenterait quelque chose maintenant mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir prendre toutes les précautions même si elles semblaient inutiles. Car si sa partenaire s'aventurerait à s'enfuir, Maka pourrait la retrouver facilement avec ses capacités de lecture d'âme.

* * *

><p>Le déjeuner avait été basé sur une recette que Tsubaki lui avait apprise l'année dernière, composée de légumes sautés et de tranches de bœuf caramélisé. Maka n'avait pas lésiné sur le sucre mais elle adorait ce mélange atypique avec la viande salée. Cela ne semblait pas particulièrement déranger Médusa qui restait aussi inexpressive que les fois précédentes où sa partenaire lui avait fait à manger. La jeune femme s'était demandé un instant si la sorcière détestait le sucre, sûrement à cause de ce cliché voulant que les adultes, personnes sérieuses et démoniaques ne l'appréciaient pas mais la non-réaction de celle-ci l'avait déçue.<p>

_Dommage que je ne connaisse aucun plat ultra épicé..._

En guise de dessert, Maka avait sorti quelques pots de glace non-finis restés dans le réfrigérateur. Octobre était arrivé mais à Death City, il faisait toujours un temps idéal pour se rafraîchir avec un bon sorbet, les vendeurs de glace faisaient d'ailleurs fortune dans la ville.

Une fois la vaisselle essuyée par Médusa, elles sortirent directement pour visiter quelques boutiques d'ouvrages comme l'avait prévu Maka.

La majorité des rues de la ville étaient pavées, au point qu'il fut impossible de faire passer des voitures dans près de la moitié de la cité. Une grande partie des maisons étaient anciennes ou construites dans un style traditionnel faisant passer Death City pour un lieu figé dans le temps, aussi frileux du changement que son créateur.

De temps en temps, des plaintes se faisaient entendre à ce sujet mais comme de gros problèmes n'avaient que rarement lieu, les constructions, modification ou réparations de routes n'avançaient pas beaucoup et en moyenne il n'y avait qu'un gros chantier par an dans la ville. Le côté désuet et fantasque de la ville était de toute manière bon pour le tourisme.

Nombreuses étaient les boutiques dans le quartier entièrement pavé de Death City, dont notamment les librairies préférées de Maka. Le soleil illuminait le titre du magasin inscrit en poudre d'or sur la jolie pancarte en bois ciré d'une d'entre elles, qui se balançait légèrement au gré de la brise de ce début d'après-midi. À l'intérieur du magasin, la lumière traversant les vitres se découpait en longs rectangles vifs éclairant les allées bordées de longues étagères remplies de livres. Sur une petite table recouverte d'une nappe à motifs fleuris se trouvaient quelques livres placés en valeur, des petites pancartes affichaient fièrement les meilleurs ventes et les coups de cœur du propriétaire de la boutique. Tout devant, dans la vitrine, les dernières nouveautés figuraient au premier rang pour que les passants puissent y jeter un œil. Maka lut les titres avant de pousser la porte de la boutique, faisant tinter la petite clochette de fer qui y était accrochée.

«Bonjour !», lança énergiquement le gérant de derrière le bureau où il avait installé sa caisse, sur la gauche. Ses lèvres sombres s'étirèrent en un sourire quand il reconnut une de ses plus fidèles clientes.

Maka le salua avec joie et s'approcha du comptoir pour parler un peu, Médusa à sa suite.

«Comment allez vous monsieur Badji ? Tout se passe bien ?

—Parfaitement, avec la rentrée des classes encore récente, pas mal de jeunes ont besoin de livres divers donc je fais des affaires comme chaque année. Niveau santé non plus il n'y a pas de problèmes. C'est une nouvelle amie à toi, la petite brune ?»

La meister se retourna un instant vers Médusa qui les écoutait silencieusement, un air sage et ingénu collé sur le visage.

«C'est ma partenaire depuis quelques jours. Medoly.

—Oh, le garçon aux cheveux blancs n'est plus avec toi donc ? Ahlala, c'est fou ce que le temps passe vite. Enfin, visitez à votre bon plaisir mon humble palais.»

Ceci dit, il rit et étendit ses bras pour englober l'ensemble de sa boutique.

«Est-ce que tu as quelque chose que tu as à me conseiller ? Des nouvelles pour l'_Hiver passé_ ?

—Ha ! La bonne blague, deux ans déjà que notre cher conteur nous annonce penser pouvoir le finir pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Décembre est venu puis passé et toujours pas de nouveau tome. Ma foi, c'est le plus long hiver que j'ai jamais vu et j'en viens à douter que cette histoire se finisse un jour.»

L'homme se gratta l'arrière de la tête, tandis que Maka riait nerveusement. Une fois décembre revenu, à coup sûr, de nombreux clients viendraient en demander des nouvelles au grand dam du libraire qui, bien que lui même amateur de la série, devrait se répéter plus d'une fois sur la question.

Pour le moment, il tapotait distraitement le bois de son bureau de ses doigts bruns calleux, signe qu'il réfléchissait.

«Quelque chose de neuf à te conseiller, quelque chose de neuf à te conseiller...»

Soudain il se leva et un grand sourire laissa apparaître ses dents blanches.

«Oh, oui. Ce n'est pas neuf du tout mais il y a des chances que tu n'en ai jamais entendu parler et comme je sais que tu aimes le genre fantastique...»

Interrompant sa tirade et repoussant sa chaise, il se dirigea vers une porte au fond de l'allée et sortit une petite clé de son pantalon en jean délavé.

«Je crois qu'il est dans la remise, je vais le chercher. Profitez en pour jeter un coup d'œil à la boutique les filles !»

Il disparut ensuite rapidement de l'autre côté, sans même fermer complètement la porte.

Maka fit signe à Médusa qu'elle pouvait observer les lieux et se dirigea elle-même vers une étagère afin de regarder les ouvrages disponibles. Cependant, son esprit n'était pas entièrement concentré à cela et elle jetait de temps à autre un coup d'œil à la sorcière qui feuilletait tranquillement des magazines dans son coin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le gérant revient et elles passèrent à la caisse.

* * *

><p>L'horloge d'une église toute proche sonna deux heures peu après qu'elles aient quitté la boutique. La jeune femme avait accepté de prendre le premier tome de la série atypique que lui proposait le commerçant, elle avait aussi récupéré quelques livres qui pourraient l'aider pour ses cours et dans ses propres études.<p>

Médusa avait, elle, jeté son dévolu sur une revue scientifique. Maka l'avait feuilleté un peu avant de payer ; cela avait l'air de concerner des innovations et découvertes récentes. Les articles ne semblaient pas trop difficiles à lire mais elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de les consulter en détail.

Elles se dirigeaient vers l'appartement quand elle aperçut Soul à l'autre bout d'une rue. Celui-ci aussi l'avait vue et il vint à leur rencontre.

«Hey Maka !»

Les mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir, il n'avait pas l'air bien différent de d'habitude. Quoique la jeune femme avait l'impression qu'il avait encore pris quelques centimètres.

«Salut Soul.»

Quand ils étaient partenaires, ils n'avaient pas eu de rituel particulier lorsqu'ils devaient se saluer. Ils n'en avaient pas exactement eu besoin puisqu'ils passaient la plupart de leur temps ensembles. L'arme démoniaque n'était cependant pas forcément très expressive lorsqu'il s'agissait de dire bonjour, il n'y avait guère qu'avec Black Star qu'il montrait une affection physique. Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus partenaires et se voyaient moins, ils se saluaient étrangement plus souvent et cela leur semblait bien inhabituel.

Après s'être rendue compte qu'elle évitait ses amis, Maka avait évidemment voulu corriger le tir mais cela ne s'était pas avéré si facile et la jeune femme avait hésité entre faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ou s'excuser d'avoir pris de la distance sans prévenir. La deuxième solution semblait plus honnête mais pouvait attirer un peu trop l'attention sur ses actions qui auraient menées à ce choix et donc risquer de mettre en valeur ses secrets. Finalement elle ne tenta rien ni le mardi, ni le mercredi et ce ne fut que le jeudi soir qu'elle tomba finalement par hasard sur Soul et Kid au détour d'un couloir, après son entraînement avec Médusa.

Une conversation s'était lancée, maladroite au début mais tout avait ensuite semblé redevenir bien vite comme avant. Enfin, si l'on exceptait la présence de sa nouvelle partenaire qu'elle avait finalement du leur présenter.

«Salut Medoly.»

De retour au présent, la faux démoniaque penchait la tête sur le côté en direction de la jeune fille qui se trouvait derrière elle. Médusa hocha légèrement la tête.

«Bonjour.»

Maka resserra sa prise sur le sac en plastique où elle avait stocké ses livres. Du point de vue de Soul, il saluait tout simplement une autre élève de l'école mais de son point de vue, la situation lui donnait envie de grincer des dents. Elle savait que Médusa pourrait bluffer tout Shibusen sans trop de problèmes mais participer à cela la faisait se sentir un peu mal.

_J'aurais presque envie de lui dire qu'il est en train d'essayer de faire copain-copain avec Médusa mais ma propre peau est en jeu._

«Tu reviens de la librairie ? Ne va pas utiliser toute ta paye pour acheter des livres non plus.

—Je sais très bien comment gérer mon argent, merci... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le coin au fait ?

—Moi ? Oh rien. Je pensais, enfin, je me baladais c'est tout.»

Une moue dubitative s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune femme mais son ancien partenaire l'ignora et se remit à marcher.

«Je vais continuer d'ailleurs, bonne journée.»

Sur ce il reprit tranquillement son chemin, ses chaussures claquant sur les pavés ronds de la vieille rue. Maka regarda en arrière quelques secondes puis les deux partenaires firent de même, dans la direction opposée.


	11. Black Star III

ENFIN ! Un nouveau chapitre d'Après. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez l'attente. Merci à "La folle" pour son commentaire.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

* * *

><p>« Yahou ! »<p>

Le cri de Black Star résonna dans l'immense salle ronde dont il venait de pousser la porte. Il s'élança le long du couloir central, Tsubaki avançant avec douceur sur ses traces.

« Ça a bien changé ici en mon absence ! », s'exclama-t-il comme s'il était le maître des lieux. L'ancien champ de croix noirs était maintenant vide et le centre de la pièce contenait un mobilier de bureau bien plus classique qu'auparavant mais qui convenait sûrement mieux aux goûts du Shinigami actuel.

Ses enjambées l'amenèrent finalement jusqu'à Soul et Kid qui se tenaient tous deux rigidement droits, visiblement peu impressionnés par son arrivée.

Black Star se chargea d'essayer de les faire se détendre un peu à coup de tapes dans le dos un peu trop fortes et de salutations enjouées. Il était hors de question que ses deux amis agissent comme des adultes ultra-coincés maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient à de hauts postes à responsabilités importantes –du moins, quand il se trouverait dans les parages.

« Alors, comment ça va par ici ? », demanda-t-il en continuant d'observer les lieux. D'une certaine manière, il espérait que la réponse n'irait pas plus loin qu'un "comme d'habitude" ou bien "pas grand chose de neuf".

Kid sourit légèrement.

« Je dois dire que le métier de directeur est plus compliqué que ce à quoi je m'attendais. J'ai encore du mal à m'habituer. »

Cela fit rire Black Star. Diriger Shibusen –diriger le monde, en vérité– avait l'air d'impliquer tant de paperasseries et de protocoles inutiles et ennuyeux qu'il n'était même pas surpris que cet obsessionnel de la perfection qu'était Kid sauta dedans à pieds joints. Tout en reconnaissant en même temps que la tâche était une plaie, bien sûr, le fils du Shinigami avait toujours été mortellement sérieux.

Soul était une autre affaire et l'assassin se souvenait avec bonheur de leurs délicieux moments d'immaturités passés dans les couloirs de Shibusen ou les rues de Death City. Cependant, avec le temps, le réveil d'Asura et les missions critiques qui avaient suivis, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs avait gagné en sérieux. Son évolution au stade de Death Scythe et les responsabilités qui lui incombaient maintenant l'avaient encouragé dans ce sens.

Après la fin de la mission de destruction d'Arachnophobia, il se souvenait encore clairement des mots que celui-ci lui avait lancé lorsque l'assassin était bloqué dans son lit d'infirmerie.

« Il serait temps que tu grandisses un peu Black Star ! »

Cela l'avait un peu vexé, parce qu'il n'était pas intéressé à l'idée de devenir un adulte. La seule chose qu'il voulait faire grandir, c'était sa force.

Tant de gravité lui fit penser à son amie d'enfance.

« Maka n'est pas là, au fait ?

—Elle doit être chez elle puisque nous sommes dimanche, je vais la contacter. »

Le Shinigami se tourna vers un des trois miroirs et le reflet dans la glace se mit à se modifier lentement. Black Star ne manqua pas de remarquer la concentration qui s'inscrivait sur les traits du visage de Kid, à côté, l'ancien Dieu de la Mort modifiait ses miroirs d'un claquement de doigts et sans y perdre une goutte de sueur.

_Quoique... On ne saura jamais ce qui se cachait derrière le masque._

D'un coup, l'écran devint totalement sombre. Le directeur de l'école le regarda d'un air surpris pendant quelques secondes avant d'appeler celle qu'il essayait de contacter. Ils entendirent un bruit de fond évoquant celui de quelqu'un farfouillant dans un sac bien remplit puis un cercle de lumière apparut avec de l'autre côté, le visage de Maka. Elle tenait visiblement un miroir de poche.

« Hé, salut Kid. Il se passe quelque chose ? »

Pour toute réponse, le directeur se décala pour que l'assassin soit dans la ligne de vision de la jeune femme. Un éclat de surprise dansa dans les yeux verts puis un sourire éclaira son visage.

« Black Star ! Tu viens de rentrer ? »

Il écarta les bras perpendiculairement pour se donner plus d'importance en prenant plus de place, souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Comme tu le vois ! »

Maka l'ignora totalement et dirigea son regard sur le côté.

« Tsubaki, salua la meïster une fois que la jeune japonaise fut rentrée dans sa ligne de mire, tu es là aussi ! Vous avez l'air d'aller bien. »

L'arme démoniaque lui rendit le bonjour et elles se lancèrent dans un échange de civilités tandis que Black Star laissait ses bras retomber mollement contre ses cuisses.

« Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas nous rejoindre pour discuter plus librement, proposa Kid, à moins que tu ne sois occupée ? »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil en arrière avant de répondre.

« J'arrive tout de suite. »

Puis la communication se coupa. Les laissant là, à devoir attendre la dernière membre de leur trio de meïsters. Ils seraient presque tous réunis une fois qu'elle arriverait, ne manquerait que Patty et Liz qui étaient encore en Europe. Black Star se demanda si Kid s'en rendait compte mais aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage en ce moment. Le Shinigami se tourna vers lui et Tsubaki.

« En attendant, c'est peut-être un peu tôt pour cela mais je tenais à le dire : Félicitations. »

Devant l'incompréhension de Black Star, il soupira et ajouta.

« Tsubaki va bientôt devenir une Death Scythe, plus qu'une âme de sorcière. »

Cela fit monter le rose aux joues de l'arme démoniaque et Soul les félicita lui aussi, visiblement content d'être rejoint par une camarade dans le rang des Death Scythe. Black Star aurait aimé pouvoir être aussi emballé par l'idée.

« Il nous reste encore à trouver une sorcière et la vaincre donc ce ne sera pas forcément pour demain.

—Qui sait ? Vous aurez peut-être de la chance ?

—Après tout, Maka et moi avons même eu notre âme de sorcière avant les quatre-vingt-dix-neuf nécessaires. »

L'assassin espérait au contraire qu'il n'y parviendrait pas de si tôt mais ne formula pas cette pensée.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, leur amie entra finalement dans la salle, essoufflée et tirant à moitié par le bras sa nouvelle partenaire qui affichait une expression mi-maussade, mi-gênée.

Ils arrêtèrent de parler travail et se concentrèrent à la place sur le choix d'un restaurant où passer la soirée, ce qui plaisait beaucoup plus Black Star.

* * *

><p>Angela dansait sur la pointe des pieds de Tsubaki quand il les retrouva dans une salle de classe vide de Shibusen. Kim était aussi présente, assise devant une fenêtre à côté du phonographe qui laissait échapper une vieille mélodie, un magazine de mode à la main.<p>

« Tu en as mis du temps... », marmonna-t-elle à l'intention de Black Star.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il était de retour à Death City et il venait voir la petite sorcière pour la première fois seulement, aillant préféré se reposer et s'amuser avec ses amis jusque là. Le commentaire de la meïster le fit grimacer.

« Oui, ben je suis là maintenant. »

La musique s'arrêta et Angela lâcha les mains de Tsubaki pour courir vers l'adolescent au cheveux bleu.

« Tête de porc-épic ! T'es de retour. »

Elle lui sauta dans les bras et il la fit tournoyer dans les airs, provoquant une crise de fou-rire chez la petite fille. Tsubaki le regarda faire en souriant, Kim était retournée à la lecture de son magazine.

« Alors, comment tu vas gamine ? », demanda-t-il en la reposant à terre.

Une petite moue se dessina sur son charmant visage enfantin lorsqu'elle toucha le sol.

« Je vais bien. Ça fait longtemps que t'es parti, tu vas rester ici maintenant ?

—Pour le moment, oui. »

La réponse la fit sourire et elle l'attira par la main jusqu'à une armoire qu'elle avait rempli de jouet et jeux de société.

« Joue avec moi alors. »

Il attrapa le premier objet qui lui tombait sous la main, Black Star considérait que le jeu en lui même n'avait pas d'importance et que c'était la manière d'y jouer qui rendait le tout amusant. Angela ne pensait pas la même chose et si elle acceptait de participer à tout ce qu'il lui proposait, elle ne cachait pas que son jeu favori était le cache-cache. Malheureusement, dès qu'ils en faisaient une partie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'utiliser sa magie d'invisibilité. Tsubaki avait essayé de lui expliquer que cela s'appelait tricher et qu'il ne fallait plus le faire mais Angela ne voulait pas comprendre et ils avaient du arrêter tout bonnement de jouer. Les scientifiques de Shibusen qui étudiaient son cas avaient considéré qu'il valait mieux l'empêcher de pratiquer la sorcellerie pour le moment et Kim faisait de son mieux pour exécuter ce qu'ils demandaient même si elle se plaignait aussi très souvent de leurs consignes parfois étranges.

Tandis que Black Star et la petite sorcière jouaient bruyamment aux cartes, Tsubaki et Kim discutaient tranquillement des dernières nouvelles. L'héritière Nakatsukasa avait apporté des friandises pour le goûter et la sorcière aux cheveux roses piochait dedans sans gêne, pensant tout de même parfois à dire que c'était délicieux.

Plusieurs parties s'enchainèrent ainsi au cours de l'heure qui suivit jusqu'à ce que Tsubaki consulte sa montre et les interrompit.

« Il va être l'heure de voir les médecins d'Angela. »

Celle-ci poussa un petit couinement avant de lâcher ses cartes et se précipiter vers la jeune japonaise , se plaignant qu'elle ne voulait pas y aller. Tsubaki tenta tant bien que mal de la raisonner, s'attristant devant les larmes de crocodiles que l'enfant invoquait pour gagner l'argument.

« Allons, tu y vas régulièrement depuis plusieurs mois. Tu sais que ça ne fais pas mal et cela ne dure pas plus d'une heure. Ce sera vite fini, d'accord ?

—Mais... j'aime pas ! J'y suis déjà allée avant, je veux pas ! »

Black Star, qui faisait semblant de ne rien entendre, tria les cartes éparpillées par terre et les rangea dans leur boite. Alors qu'il voulait les remettre dans l'armoire et s'enfuir en catimini, il reçut un coup de coude de Kim.

« Et si tu prenais un peu tes responsabilités et venais avec nous pour une fois ? »

Son regard inquisiteur l'agaça. Certes il était en partie la raison pour laquelle Angela se trouvait ici mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait jouer les babysitters alors qu'il avait encore tant de progrès possibles à faire pour devenir le numéro un et devrait aussi aider Kid à diriger le monde comme il lui avait promis.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle croit, que je vais jouer au papa ?_

Ceci dit, il ne pouvait pas vraiment se dérober. Il acquiesça, grommelant. Kim alla rejoindre Angela et la prit par la main.

« Fini de se plaindre maintenant, sois sage. Regarde, Black Star va venir avec nous. »

L'argument sembla fonctionner et elle accepta de se laisser guider le long des couloirs de l'école, agrippée à Kim d'une main et à l'assassin de l'autre. Tsubaki les suivait, un peu en retrait. Leur petit groupe se rendit ainsi jusqu'à l'infirmerie où trois scientifiques en blouse blanche les attendaient.

« Bonjour, merci d'être venus. Alors Angela, tu vas bien ? », demanda un docteur au cheveux ras et à la moustache soigneusement taillée.

D'un signe de la tête, la fille fit signe que oui tout en s'accrochant au pantalon de Black Star.

« Pas besoin d'avoir peur, rien n'a changé dans le processus. Tu es prête ? », ajouta la deuxième médecin, une femme aux longs cheveux auburn.

Ils n'attendirent cependant même pas la réponse d'Angela avant de se diriger vers le fond de la pièce dont le coin était caché par des rideaux blancs accrochés à des cintres qui formaient un espace cubique caché et protégé par un garde.

À l'intérieur avait été amené le démodulateur d'éthique récupéré dans les ruines du château de Baba Yaga. La machine avait une allure sinistre ; des lanières de cuir étaient attachées aux accoudoirs du fauteuil pour maintenir la victime en place et le casque qu'on devait lui mettre sur la tête avait une allure grotesque, constellé de piques et de fils électriques reliés à un ordinateur. Les scientifiques avaient arrangé la forme du siège pour qu'il ressembla plus à celui d'un médecin, incliné à l'horizontal. Le docteur à la moustache souleva Angela pour qu'elle puisse s'y allonger et lui enfila les lanières de cuir autour des bras tandis que la femme allumait la machine à côté. La petite sorcière regarda en direction de Black Star et agita une de ses mains prisonnières de l'accoudoir. Il s'approcha et entremêla leurs doigts, bien qu'il ne fut pas sûr que cela suffirait à la rassurer.

Des lignes de pixels apparaissaient maintenant sur l'écran cathodique. Le troisième docteur vérifia l'état des fils sur le haut du casque puis le posa précautionneusement sur le crâne de l'enfant. Le couvre-chef était tellement grand qu'il lui couvrait plus de la moitié du visage, seule sa bouche, son menton tremblant et le bout de ses mèches de cheveux couleur prune étaient visibles.

Un bruit de moteur se mit à tourner et des courbes se dessinèrent sur l'ordinateur, attirant toute l'attention des scientifiques qui commentaient tel ou tel détail, appuyaient sur une série de touches et vérifiaient les réactions. Black Star sentait la petite main trembler dans la sienne mais il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la peur ou une réaction normale à l'expérience.

Angela resta près de vingt minutes sous la machine. Enfin, les docteurs lancèrent une impression des données qu'ils avaient récupéré, éteignirent l'ordinateur et le démodulateur d'éthique puis libérèrent l'enfant. Celle-ci se jeta dans les bras de Black Star pour lui faire un câlin et il lui caressa maladroitement le dos.

« Nous avons besoin de faire un examen médicinal maintenant. », annoncèrent les adultes après les avoir laissés tranquilles l'espace de quelques secondes.

Une fois de retour de l'autre côté des rideaux, dans la partie visible de l'infirmerie, Black Star sentit que l'atmosphère s'était détendue et semblait plus lumineuse. Un ciel bleu uniforme s'étendait derrière les barreaux blancs des fenêtres, le climat de Shibusen semblait tout aussi estival qu'habituellement, même maintenant que l'automne était arrivé.

Il se plaça à côté de Kim et Tsubaki tandis que les médecins examinaient leur protégée. De nouveaux gardes arrivèrent, tirant un chariot à roulette dans lequel étaient entassés des cartons. Ils entreprirent de démonter la machine sinistre et d'en ranger les pièces dans les boites.

« Pourquoi font ils ça ? Ce ne serait pas plus simple de la laisser là ?», demanda Black Star à ses amies.

Kim soupira d'agacement et Tsubaki lui offrit un sourire indulgent.

« Ce genre d'examen n'a lieu qu'une fois par mois, ce ne serait pas très malin de laisser un artefact aussi dangereux là où tout le monde peut le voir. Shibusen doit faire attention à garder et protéger ses possessions, surtout quand elles peuvent augmenter la folie comme le démodulateur d'éthique. »

Déjà, les gardes repartaient en trainant leur lourde charge pour aller la cacher dans les sous-sols labyrinthiques de l'école au milieu de tous les autres secrets inavouables entassés par maître Shinigami.

Black Star se demanda quel était l'avis de Kid à propos de tous ces artefacts sinistres mais au final il savait qu'il ne voulait pas connaître la réponse. Elle ne serait probablement pas entièrement satisfaisante et le forcerait à se remettre en question, à douter. Aussi, il préférait laisser Kid être le cerveau et se contenter du rôle des muscles, c'était plus facile ainsi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kim dut rejoindre les scientifiques pour exercer sa magie régénératrice sur Angela, sous leur surveillance et leurs regards inquisiteurs. Tsubaki en profita pour se rapprocher légèrement de son partenaire.

« Elle aimerait bien que nous nous occupions d'Angela pendant quelques jours. »

Devant son regard interrogatif, elle inclina la tête vers la meïster.

« Cela la libérerait un peu, Kim adore Angela mais elle voudrait pouvoir se reposer ou exécuter des missions de temps en temps et mademoiselle Naigus n'est pas disponible pour le moment pour aider à s'occuper d'elle. »

L'assassin croisa les bras, peu satisfait de voir ses amies s'acharner à le faire rentrer dans un rôle de babysitter. D'un autre côté, il venait à peine de rentrer du Japon où il avait pu faire de nombreux combats pour aiguiser son art et comptait rester à Death City quelques temps encore. Comme Maka, Soul et Kid travaillaient en semaine, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps à lui accorder et il n'avait repéré aucune mission intéressante lorsqu'il était passé devant le tableau la veille.

« Okay mais pas pour trop longtemps alors. », annonça-t-il pour ne pas prendre de risques.

Sa partenaire lui offrit un sourire éclatant.

Ils passèrent donc le reste de la journée en compagnie d'Angela, mangèrent à la cantine de l'école avec elle et le soir venu, ils se rendirent dans la salle qui lui avait été assignée, la petite sorcière ayant du mal à dormir si quelqu'un n'était pas présent à ses côtés.

Black Star s'était déjà rendu dans la chambre d'enfant en journée pour jouer avec elle mais la nuit, l'ambiance était légèrement différente. Les couleurs vives et chaleureuses des murs, la moquette pelucheuse et les coussins éparpillés dans la pièce lui donnaient une ambiance douillette et confortable au point d'attirer le sommeil. Il avait beau ne pas être un couche-tôt, le jeune homme n'aurait pas été dérangé à l'idée de devoir aller au lit immédiatement.

Cependant, il fallait d'abord brosser les dents d'Angela, lui faire enfiler son pyjama, la coucher, la border et lui lire une histoire. Des dernières tâches que l'assassin délégua lâchement à sa partenaire qui ne s'en plaignit pourtant pas le moins du monde. Elle avait même l'air d'apprécier de devoir aider la petite fille.

« Black Star ? », appela Angela.

Il vint à son chevet et s'agenouilla pour l'écouter, tandis que Tsubaki préparait leurs propres lits.

« Oui, Angela ? »

Elle allait poser la question, se dit-il. Le silence lui parut terriblement lourd alors que la sorcière se mordillait la lèvre inférieure.

« Bonne nuit. », dit-elle finalement.

Son cœur se serra.

_C'est quoi ça ? De la honte ? De la peine ? Ou est-ce que je suis juste rassuré au fond ?_

Angela demandait de moins en moins souvent où se trouvait Mifuné et quand est-ce qu'il viendrait la chercher. Black Star n'avait pas mis longtemps à s'en rendre compte.

« C'est pour le mieux », avait dit Kid et l'assassin l'avait détesté pour ça, l'espace d'un instant.

Peut-être aurait-il du tout lui avouer maintenant mais elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux d'enfants, sa couverture bleutée remontée jusqu'au nez et il ne put se résoudra qu'à répondre simplement.

« Bonne nuit Angela. »

Dans les livres d'images, dans les films et dans les histoires, les parents embrassaient leurs enfants sur le front avant qu'ils s'endorment et Black Star le savait mais il ne l'avait jamais vécu, lui l'orphelin et cela semblait être un acte totalement incongru.

Alors il quitta son chevet sans rien faire et Tsubaki éteignit la lumière.

* * *

><p>Un grand bruit le réveilla en sursaut. Le soleil brillait à l'extérieur et enflammait la chambre d'une lumière chaude et colorée. À travers la fenêtre, rien d'étrange n'était visible mais une nouvelle secousse eut lieu.<p>

Il attrapa ses vêtements et les enfila à la va-vite par dessus le caleçon qu'il portait en dormant et vit du coin de l'œil Tsubaki s'habiller elle aussi. Angela dormait toujours sagement dans son lit, il hésita un instant puis ils se précipitèrent à l'extérieur.

Les sous-fifres n'étaient pas bien difficiles à trouver à l'intérieur de l'école, surtout depuis que Kid était directeur et qu'il avait augmenté la sécurité. Black Star ne mit pas longtemps avant de trouver un homme en costume noir et de le charger de surveiller la porte de la chambre de la sorcière. Celui-ci obéit sans poser de questions. Maintenant qu'il était un meïster trois étoiles, il avait un certain pouvoir sur les membres de l'organisation de Shinigami –et c'était sans parler de ses liens avec Kid.

Tsubaki et lui continuèrent leur course dans les couloirs jusqu'à tomber sur une galerie qui offrait une bonne vue de Death City. La mâtiné n'était pas encore bien avancée mais un boucan impossible régnait et une explosion soudaine projeta des gravats dans la ville basse et provoqua le début d'un incendie. Plus de doute possible, ils subissaient une attaque. Une attaque de sorcière, se rendit compte Black Star en plissant les yeux en direction de deux petits points sombres qui volaient au dessus des bâtiments.

Il s'apprêtait à s'élancer par dessus la balustrade pour aller au combat quand un cri lui fit tourner la tête.

Kid et Soul se dirigeaient dans leur direction, l'arme démoniaque avait attaché sa cravate à la va-vite et ses cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'habituellement montraient qu'il venait lui aussi de se réveiller. La Death Room n'était pas bien loin et ils s'étaient probablement rendus dans leur direction après que le Shinigami ai repéré sa longueur d'âme.

« Garde ton calme et obéis aux ordres, Black Star. En tant que directeur de Shibusen, je vais prendre le commandement de la bataille ! »


	12. Kid IV

Cela va faire bientôt un an que j'ai commencé cette histoire et j'ai écrit pour le moment douze chapitres dessus. Une moyenne d'un chapitre par mois donc, je suppose que ce n'est pas trop trop mal.

Comme d'habitude, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Black Star le regarda un instant sans bouger puis il lui fit face et hocha la tête de manière presque imperceptible.<p>

« J'attends tes ordres. »

Son ton débordait de confiance en lui, en sa coéquipière et en son ami et supérieur. L'orgueil était toujours légèrement présent dans la voix de l'assassin. Kid inspira tandis qu'il réfléchissait à la meilleure manière d'aborder le problème.

« Premièrement, nous devons repousser les attaquants en dehors de Death City pour limiter les dégâts et les victimes au maximum. Black Star, tu seras chargé de diriger une troupe à cet effet. Je ne veux pas te voir te mettre à combattre sérieusement avant que les sorcières aient quitté le centre de la ville. C'est bien compris ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça même si, comme Kid s'en doutait, cela n'avait pas l'air de trop lui plaire. Le Shinigami sortit un talkie-walkie et le régla sur la fréquence pour contacter la garnison des troupes armées de Death City, leur donner ses ordres et remettre leur commandement à Black Star.

« Tsubaki, je compte sur toi pour l'épauler.

—Pas de problème. », répondit l'arme humaine avant de sauter par dessus la balustrade, en compagnie de son partenaire, pour se diriger vers la cour plus bas où des militaires se rassemblaient déjà.

Kid se tourna ensuite vers Soul. L'adolescent avait perdu son air faussement détaché et affichait le regard sérieux et concentré d'un combattant de Shibusen. Le Dieu de la Mort aurait aimé pouvoir sortir dehors et combattre, manier sa Death Scythe et montrer aux démons et aux sorcières que le temps de son père était révolu et que lui pouvait très bien les chasser jusqu'à l'extérieur des murs de la ville mais sa technique de maniement de la faux n'était pas encore au point. L'heure ne s'y prêtait pas, il devrait attendre.

« Soul, j'ai besoin que tu passes dans les salles de classe pour t'assurer que les élèves ne paniquent pas et que les non-combattants soient escortés en sécurité dans les parties protégées de l'école. Demande aux meïsters et armes compétents de se rendre dans les rues de Death City pour protéger les habitants et combattre les criminels qui n'auraient pas été encore repoussés. Je passerais moi-même dans la classe de Maka pour lui confier des ordres alors tu n'as pas besoin de te charger de celle-là. »

Aussitôt ses consignes reçues, son partenaire partit en courant dans la direction des bâtiments où étaient donnés les cours.

Kid reprit son talkie-walkie et écouta les informations sur l'avancement des troupes tout en fixant l'horizon. Au loin, il pouvait voir la silhouette de Black Star sauter de toit en toit, rentrer en contact avec une sorcière dans les airs et l'envoyer valser une centaine de mètres plus loin.

Jugeant que tout semblait bien se dérouler, il fit demi-tour et s'engagea dans le premier couloir en direction de la salle de classe de Maka.

* * *

><p>Quand il poussa la porte de la pièce, la meïster était en train de calmer ses élèves perturbés par les explosions et bruits de combat à l'extérieur. En apercevant le nouvel arrivant entrer, les adolescents arrêtèrent immédiatement leurs discussions et se tournèrent anxieusement vers leur directeur.<p>

« Maka. », salua Kid d'un geste de la tête avant de se diriger vers l'estrade.

Les yeux d'une cinquantaine d'étudiants suivaient avec une attention exemplaire le moindre de ses mouvements. Plaçant par politesse une main devant sa bouche, il se racla la gorge.

« Death City est présentement sous attaque ennemie. Je vous demande cependant de garder votre calme et d'évacuer la pièce sans bousculades. Veuillez vous diriger vers le premier sous-sol de l'école, une zone protégée s'y trouve. Restez en groupe pour ne pas risquer de vous perdre, les élèves des autres classes s'y rendent aussi. Dans le cas où vous auriez un problèmes ou besoin de quelque chose, demandez à un des professeurs qui vous y accompagneront et surveilleront les lieux. Merci de votre compréhension. »

Immédiatement, les élèves se levèrent en trombe et rangèrent à la va-vite leurs affaires avant de dévaler l'escalier de l'amphithéâtre.

« En silence et dans le calme. », rappela Maka d'une voix ferme.

Kid se rapprocha de la professeur pour lui confier ses ordres sans attirer de curiosité de la part des élèves.

« Maka, j'aurais besoin de tes talents de lecture d'âme sur le terrain. Nous sommes en train de repousser l'attaquant en dehors de la ville mais je voudrais que tu t'occupes de passer derrière le gros des troupes pour débusquer d'éventuels ennemis infiltrés.

—Bien compris Kid, je vais m'en charger. »

La meïster fit un signe de la main à sa partenaire qui descendait les escalier avec les reste des élèves pour lui dire de la rejoindre.

« Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu manies Soul, ce serait plus prudent. », chuchota Kid.

Son amie eut un petit sourire triste.

« Non, Soul est ton partenaire maintenant, il doit rester à tes côtés.

—Mon père laissait bien Spirit se faire manier par Stein.

—La situation était différente, répliqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux, de toute manière pas la peine de t'inquiéter, tout va bien se passer. »

_Je sais que tout est différent. Maintenant l'équilibre du monde repose sur mes épaules à moi._

« Très bien, dans ce cas je te fais confiance. »

Maka fit un signe de la tête à sa partenaire et elles quittèrent la salle derrière les autres élèves. Kid les suivit après avoir attendu quelques instants pour que le couloir se vide.

Tout Shibusen était en ébullition, la plupart des membres bougeant dans les deux sens ; une partie s'enfonçant plus profondément dans les recoins de l'école pour se mettre à l'abri tandis que l'autre partait à l'inverse sur le champ de bataille. La zone des salles de cours était en particulier bondée et les apprentis manieurs et armes se poussaient parfois au détour d'une allée pour avancer plus vite, au désespoir de leurs professeurs qui essayaient de leur faire garder leur calme.

Profitant d'une fenêtre donnant sur la cour extérieur, le Shinigami échappa à la foule en enjambant le rebord de bois sculpté. Sur ce perchoir, il pouvait apercevoir la majorité de la ville.

Tout en plaçant ses jambes parallèlement l'une à l'autre, il sortit à nouveau son talkie-walkie et en déplia l'antenne. Rapidement, le jeune homme régla la fréquence sur le quartier général de défense.

« Ici maître Shinigami. Comment se déroulent les opérations ? À vous. »

Kid entendit quelques bruits de conversations échangés, un bruit de papiers qu'on froisse et un raclement de gorge avant que son interlocuteur ne lui réponde.

« Ici le lieutenant Gregory. Nous avons repoussé les forces ennemies jusqu'aux abords de la ville. Certains se sont cependant enfuis dans les dédales des bas quartiers. Le meïster Black Star a fait fuir l'une des sorcières hors de Death City et combat actuellement la deuxième dans le désert. Y a-t-il de nouveaux ordres ou informations que nous devrions prendre en compte ? À vous.

—Gardez vos positions et faites monter la pression. Une autre équipe se chargera de se débarrasser des ennemis encore à l'intérieur de la ville. Ne laissez surtout pas ceux que vous avez repoussés passer vos défenses, déployez vous autant qu'il sera nécessaire et placez bien vos hommes possédant des armes de combat à longue distance. Tirez à vue s'ils font mine de s'approcher. Terminé.

—Bien compris. Les troupes adverses semblent sur le point de craquer. Nous ferons ce qu'il faut. Terminé. »

Un grésillement retentit dans le combiné, signe que le lieutenant avait changé de fréquence pour faire parvenir ses ordres. Le dieu de la mort tourna à nouveau son regard sur la ville en bas. Des silhouettes indistinctes passaient dans les rues les plus proches mais il lui était impossible de voir l'état du reste de la ville du haut de son perchoir. À l'orée du désert, deux petites armées se déployaient. Quelques flèches furent tirés, des coups échangés et la plus éloignée recula légèrement d'avantage. Plus loin encore, deux points pas plus gros que des fourmis dansaient dans les airs, au dessus du sable brûlant. Parfois, des ombres noires sinistres s'étendaient de l'un des points pour trancher l'air tel des des couteaux en direction de l'adversaire. Les traces volubiles semblables à des coups de pinceaux se détachaient en feu noir sur le ciel bleu vif du matin. Black Star et la sorcière se menaient un combat acharné cependant, en suivant attentivement les mouvements, Kid avait l'impression que l'assassin prenait peu à peu le dessus.

« Tu vois quelque chose d'ici ? »

Le dieu de la mort se retourna brusquement, s'accrochant aux rebords gauche et droit de la fenêtre pour ne pas tomber. Il n'y avait que Soul en face de lui, dans le couloir maintenant vide d'élèves.

« Est-ce que toutes les classes ont évacué ?

—Ouais, même si je ne peux pas promettre que cela s'est fait dans le calme. », répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Kid repassa ses jambes à l'intérieur et sauta. Dans un petit claquement, ses souliers noirs touchèrent en même temps le sol laqué. Ils se mirent ensuite lui et son camarade en route vers le hall principal.

« Dans ce cas, sortons de Shibusen et allons voir à quoi ressemble cet ennemi. Peut-être que rencontrer le Shinigami en personne leur fera comprendre à quoi ils se sont attaqués. »

Avec les informations qu'il avait reçu, l'attaque ne semblait plus si grave malgré les quelques explosions qui avaient retentit auparavant.

Cette pensée fit tiquer quelque chose dans son esprit et il se tourna vers les fenêtres de la galerie qu'ils traversaient. Dehors, l'incendie qui avait commencé quand il avait trouvé Black Star n'avait pas été éteint et un autre avait démarré un peu plus loin, dans les bas quartiers de la ville.

_Quel crétin, j'étais trop occupé avec les combats et je n'ai même pas pensé à me charger des mesures de protections directes à prendre !_

« Wow, s'exclama Soul en regardant lui aussi par la fenêtre, j'espère que les pompiers de Death City vont arriver à arrêter ça...

—Impossible... Tous ces dégats... L'architecture si sophistiquée de la ville... détruite par ma faute...

—Maitre Shinigami ? », hasarda Soul.

Puis, voyant que cela ne marchait pas, il tenta un ton plus familier.

« Kid ? Tu vas bien ?

—Ah, je ne suis qu'un misérable ! »

Sans s'en rendre compte, le dieu de la mort s'était mis à marmonner. La morosité et la déprime l'accablaient en même temps que la réalité de la situation lui tombait dessus, ses pensées débordaient par sa bouche. Cette erreur fatale témoignait bien de son inexpérience et de son champ de vision trop étroit. Un guerrier n'avait à se préoccuper que du combat mais un général, un dirigeant devait voir l'ensemble du terrain et des enjeux à gérer. L'incendie qu'il avait négligé lui causerait alors des problèmes en conséquence puisque les maisons détruites, les éventuels blessés et les réparations à faire seraient sa responsabilité. De même, il recevrait sûrement des réclamations et des plaintes des civils qui auraient perdu leurs habitations. On dirait partout qu'il était une honte que le Shinigami laissa ainsi sa capitale se faire détruire et qu'il ridiculisait son père et l'ensemble de Death City.

« Calme toi Kid, essaya de le rassurer Soul sans comprendre que son partenaire ne l'écoutait absolument pas, cela n'est sûrement pas si grave ? Ohlala... Liz m'avait pourtant prévenu que cela arriverait. »

Le nom de l'aînée des sœurs Thompson attira l'attention du dieu de la mort et le fit sortir de sa bulle.

«Liz... Oui. Que ferait Liz dans ce cas ?

—Et bien, elle m'a donné quelques conseils. Notamment celui de te crier dessus un bon coup pour te faire réagir si tu oublies la réalité mais même si c'est le genre de pratique que j'utilisais parfois avec Maka, je me vois un peu mal le faire avec toi étant donné que tu es le maître Shinigami... Je vais donc simplement répéter ce qu'elle m'a dit de te dire dans un cas de ce genre : ne te lamente pas sur tes problèmes et occupe toi simplement de régler ce qu'i faire. »

Kid baissa les mains qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte d'avoir levé pour s'arracher les cheveux et inspira longuement avant de laisser l'air s'échapper dans un long soupir. En face de lui, Soul avait l'air légèrement inquiet.

« C'est ça. On va s'en occuper simplement. »

Aussi, il contacta à nouveau le quartier général et apprit qu'un camion-citerne avait déjà été dépêché sur les lieux du premier incendie. Kid leur demanda de s'assurer qu'une équipe s'occuperait du deuxième et d'aider le service hospitalier de la ville à transporter les blessés éventuels.

Une fois ceci fait, sa déprime momentanée lui semblait totalement terminée mais il évita tout de même de regarder par la fenêtre immédiatement par prudence.

« Et si nous allions montrer ce que nous vallons à l'adversaire ? » proposa Soul.

Son sourire affichait clairement ses dents pointues et le Shinigami lui même sentit ses lèvres s'étirer.

« Faisons cela, oui. »

Ils n'avaient pas descendu la dernière marche d'un des escaliers menant au hall principal qu'un soldat se précipita à leur rencontre.

« Maître Shinigami ! C'est terrible ! »

L'homme courut vers eux et manqua de s'étouffer en prononçant ces mots. Lorsqu'il les eut rattrapé, il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

—Il y a eu une nouvelle attaque, derrière l'école. Ils ne sont pas nombreux mais la majorité de nos effectifs se trouvent à l'autre bout de la ville. »

Les deux partenaires échangèrent un regard circonspect. Cette surprise était loin d'être plaisante et Kid se demandait s'il y avait là un piège tissé par l'ennemi ou si celui-ci tentait d'infiltrer Shibusen en profitant du chaos aux alentours. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'habitations derrière l'école, celle-ci se trouvant presque en bordure de la ville et passer par là s'avérait sûrement facile et rapide.

Dans tous les cas, il lui faudrait agir et faire confiance à Black Star, Maka et le reste des troupes de Shibusen.

« Nous vous suivons, à nous deux nous devrions arriver à changer la donne si besoin est. »

* * *

><p>À l'arrière de l'école, le désert du Nevada paraissait encore plus immense et torride. Les plaques de sable chaud s'étendaient à perte de vue, partant de la base du roc sur lequel Shibusen avait été construite. Seuls quelques terrains de sport appartenant à l'école et une cinquantaine d'autres bâtiments avaient poussés sur ce flanc naturel. Kid avait l'impression de se trouver sur une montagne au beau milieu d'un océan jaune vif.<p>

Les ennemis qui avaient menés l'attaque par derrière n'étaient en réalité qu'une vingtaine et la moitié d'entre eux avait déjà été tuée ou blessée et arrêtée avant que le Shinigami ne soit arrivé sur les lieux. La vision du dieu de la mort armé de sa longue faux argentée n'avait pas manqué de faire son effet sur le reste de leurs alliés qu'il put combattre sans avoir à faire le moindre effort.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les cinq survivants du groupe se trouvaient ligotés, bâillonnés et assis en ligne sur le sol, entourés de soldats portant fièrement l'uniforme de Shibusen. Soul avait repris forme humaine et faisait craquer ses articulations tandis que Kid distribuait des ordres.

« Je veux qu'ils soient enfermés dans la prison interne de Shibusen, à l'intérieur de cellules séparées. Dépêchez vous et restez discrets, les élèves sont toujours présent dans l'école et il vaut mieux éviter tout risque de panique. De même, ne laissez surtout pas nos prisonniers interagir mais assurez vous de bien vous occuper de chacun d'eux afin qu'ils soient ensuite interrogés proprement. Laissez aussi une unité en surveillance de ce côté de la ville au cas où une autre attaque surprise serait prévue. »

D'un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, ses hommes de mains lui rendirent le salut officiel avant de se séparer en deux groupe. L'un se dispersa sur la zone qui leur avait été confiée et l'autre fit se lever leurs prisonniers et les escorter vers l'intérieur de l'école. Soul les observa s'éloigner d'un air désintéressé. Quand ils eurent disparu à l'horizon, il se tourna vers Kid.

« Pourquoi veux tu les interroger ?

—Ce ne sont que des gredins de seconde zone mais la moindre information au sujet du but de cette attaque nous serait utile.

—Je doute qu'ils nous apprennent grand chose.

—Possible mais il faut tout de même tenter tout ce qui est possible avec les cartes disponibles sur le plateau. »

Cette attaque soudaine de l'école restait trop étrange à son goût. L'ennemi ne possédait clairement pas assez d'effectifs pour espérer détruire Death City et si son objectif avait été simplement de provoquer un certain nombre de dégâts, il existait de meilleurs moyens qui permettaient d'éviter de sacrifier autant de pions. La vingtaine de soldats qui avaient visé l'angle mort de l'école étaient peut-être là pour s'infiltrer dans la ville ou dérober une possession importante de Shibusen mais il ne pourrait pas le savoir tant qu'ils n'avaient pas été soigneusement questionnés par les spécialistes de l'obtention d'informations que comptait l'organisation de son père, son organisation. Ils semblaient tout de même trop nombreux et trop peu discrets pour cela, quoique l'ont pouvait considérer qu'ils étaient juste trop faibles ou leur plan trop mal préparé.

Une autre possibilité impliquait que l'ennemi ne soit qu'une petite partie d'une armée bien plus grande et que le but de cette attaque était de jauger l'état des forces de Shibusen. Après tout cela faisait à peine plus de deux mois que la défaite d'Asura s'était faite savoir et que la guerre avait été officiellement terminée malgré les troubles toujours présents dans de nombreuses parties du monde. Les troupes de Shinigami s'en trouvaient affaiblies et il ne doutait pas que de nombreuses personnes désiraient savoir à quel point. Dans ce cas là, empêcher les adversaires de s'enfuir pour donner de nouvelles informations à leurs maîtres potentiels s'avérerait d'une grande importance et si le dernier rapport qu'il avait écouté était juste, une des sorcières avait déjà quitté les lieux. Il lui fallait donc agir vite, dans l'espoir de la rattraper et pour passer l'ordre de ne laisser fuir personne.

« Soul, transforme toi, nous devons nous dépêcher de rejoindre l'autre côté de la ville pour aider nos troupes. »

Un peu surpris par son ton empressé, son partenaire s'exécuta cependant et Kid l'attrapa d'une main, maintenant habituée à manier le manche de la faux. Puis, de son autre main, il fit sortir son skate préféré à l'aide de ses pouvoirs de dieu de la mort.

Kid sauta dessus et donna un coup de pied sur les pavés pour se propulser dans les airs, utilisant sa longueur d'âme pour alimenter le moteur magique de l'engin, il le lança à la puissance maximale. Le Shinigami profita de plus du bref voyage dans les airs de la ville pour contacter à nouveau le quartier général.

Le vent soufflait dans ses oreilles et contre ses cheveux aux trois traits blanc, gênant son attention au moins autant que le déséquilibre provoqué par les deux objets qu'il tenait mais il s'accrocha aussi bien physiquement que mentalement pour délivrer son message.

« Ne laissez surtout pas le moindre adversaire s'échapper. Terminé. »

Dans les trente secondes qui suivirent l'ordre, son armée au sol se secoua et fondit sur le groupe adverse tel un essaim d'abeilles furieuses —ou du moins, c'était la vision que les petites silhouettes juste en dessous lui évoquaient— laissant à Kid le loisir de se préoccuper des adversaires plus importants.

À quelques centaines de mètres, le combat de Black Star semblait toucher à sa fin mais dans le désert, aucune trace de la seconde sorcière n'était visible.

_Trop tard, évidemment. Je m'en doutais._

Ce qu'il n'attendait pas par contre, lorsqu'il bifurqua pour rejoindre ses amis vainqueurs à terre et qu'il fit disparaître son skateboard dans une poche dimensionnelle secrète, c'était de voir Tsubaki et Black Star commencer à se battre. Des mots durs, qu'il était trop loin pour entendre, furent échangé et bientôt, ils en vinrent à lever le poing.

Sous la surprise, Soul reprit forme humaine et ils restèrent là les bras ballants pendant plusieurs secondes avant de soudain se précipiter pour les arrêter. Un horrible pressentiment s'empara de Kid alors que ses chaussures noires cirées dérapaient dans le sable plat.


	13. Black Star IV

Chaque fois que je me mets à écrire un nouveau chapitre, je me surprends à y prendre beaucoup de plaisir et me demander pourquoi je n'écris pas sur cette fiction plus souvent... Et puis une fois que j'ai posté et qu'il faut en commencer un autre, la paresse me reprend.

Désolé pour le temps d'écart, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre et que le prochain n'arrivera pas trop tard. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Black Star percevait la chaleur du sang bouillonnant dans ses tempes à travers le froid glacé du vent sifflant dans ses oreilles. Ses mains agrippaient fermement le sabre démoniaque tandis que Tsubaki étendait son ombre vers les toits en dessous afin d'amortir la chute.<p>

Lorsqu'il toucha les tuiles, il rebondit et se propulsa vers la sorcière la plus proche. Celle-ci réagit mais pas assez vite et son coup de poing chargé de sa longueur d'âme la propulsa en arrière, manquant de la faire tomber de son balai.

Kid lui avait demandé de s'assurer que toutes les sorcières soient expédiées vers les limites de la ville, aussi il se percha sur la tour d'un bâtiment proche pour repérer leurs positions avant que celle qu'il n'avait expulsée ne passa à nouveau d'attaque.

Dans les rues, la panique montait alors que les habitants de la ville cherchaient à fuir les assaillants. Tsubaki prit sa forme de shuriken et Black Star l'envoya en direction de trois des criminels les plus proches. Ils avaient apparence humaine et ne semblaient pas être bien puissants, l'assassin en conclut qu'ils servaient juste de serviteurs aux sorcière pour semer la pagaille.

Deux des trois cibles furent touchés d'un seul coup mais le troisième esquiva l'attaque. L'arme démoniaque utilisa le premier impact pour créer un ricochet et se propulser vers le dernier adversaire pour le trancher en deux. Puis elle rebondit vers Black Star, à la manière d'un boomerang. Il la rattrapa au vol alors que les cadavres disparaissaient pour laisser place aux trois âmes des scélérats.

En bas, les premières forces de Shibusen commençaient à arriver. L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus vifs leur indiqua l'endroit où se rassemblait le plus gros des troupes ennemies puis leur hurla de se dépêcher et de combattre de toutes leurs forces pour leur montrer la puissance de Shibusen.

La sorcière qu'il avait d'abord écarté était revenue à son niveau et s'apprêtait à se venger du coup qu'il lui avait portée. À l'exception de celle-ci, il n'en avait repéré qu'une seule autre, proche du centre ville. Il envoya la faucille lunaire en direction de son adversaire mais elle était parfaitement préparée cette fois-ci et l'évita sans mal. La femme sortit ensuite une dague de sa veste et piqua en plongée, vers la tour ou Black Star était toujours perché, pour l'embrocher.

D'un puissant mouvement de la jambe, il frappa son poignet pour faire valdinguer l'arme. La pointe du couteau perça la semelle de sa chaussure et s'enfonça légèrement dans sa plante de pied. Il la retira en jurant tandis que son adversaire faisait bifurquer son balai pour l'attaquer à nouveau.

Trop tard cependant, Tsubaki était déjà revenue à ses côtés. Dans un effort désespéré, la sorcière utilisa la puissance et la rapidité de son balai pour renverser Black Star et le faire tomber vers les pavés mais il parvint à trancher d'un coup la chair et l'os à l'aide du sabre maudit, lui coupant le bras.

Son ennemie poussa un hurlement de douleur alors qu'il chutait, en même temps que le membre coupé. Tsubaki se transforma à nouveau, utilisant son écharpe d'ombres pour ralentir la chute. Black Star profita des quelques secondes accordées pour se redresser et atterrir sur ses pieds.

Il courut le long de la ruelle dans laquelle il était tombé pour prendre de l'élan, fit un bond en direction d'un immeuble et s'accrocha au rebord pour atteindre le sommet. La sorcière blessée s'était échappée et il ne l'apercevait nulle-part. Visiblement, la perte de son bras l'avait suffisamment découragée pour qu'elle arrêta l'assaut. Les combats faisaient cependant encore rage dans les rues de Death City alors même que les troupes de Shibusen continuaient d'affluer.

« Repoussez les vers l'extérieur de la ville ! », cria Black Star aux soldats qu'il croisa en se rapprochant du centre par le chemin que les toits lui offraient. Il se dirigeait rapidement vers la seconde sorcière qui semblait responsable des explosions et de l'incendie s'étant déclaré un peu plus tôt.

Une salamandre orange était perchée sur son épaule et crachait des boules de feu quand sa maitresse lui caressait la gorge.

Tsubaki s'adressa à lui à travers le lien de leur résonance d'âme.

« Il vaudrait mieux essayer de nous débarrasser de son familier d'abord.

—Okay, utilisons la dague nébulaire. »

Son attaque était d'une précision et d'une vitesse sans faille mais la sorcière l'esquiva malgré tout, alertée par les ordres qu'il avait crié un peu plus tôt, laissant sa salamandre sur place à la merci de Black Star. Il ne comprit le piège qu'après avoir tranché dans la peau écailleuse de l'animal. L'explosion qui suivit la destruction du familier le propulsa contre le sol avec une force à en déloger les dalles qui formaient la rue.

Black Star se releva immédiatement, malgré la douleur du choc.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? », demanda sa partenaire qu'il n'avait pas lâchée dans sa chute.

Ses articulations et la peau de son dos le picotaient terriblement. Des bouts de peau avaient sûrement été arrachés mais il arrivait à bouger sans gêne. Plus dérangeant était le sifflement dans ses oreilles causé par le bruit de l'explosion.

« Je vais bien, dépêchons nous de la rattraper. »

_Au moins, nous sommes débarrassés de sa sale bestiole._

Il regarda en l'air et aperçut son ennemie, confortablement assise sur son balai, des petites salamandres glissaient entre ses longs cheveux roux.

« Et merde ! »

La seule chose à faire si elle pouvait invoquer d'autres familiers était de l'éloigner de la ville et des bâtiments inflammables.

« Tsubaki !

—Je sais. »

Sa partenaire fit repousser l'écharpe d'ombre pour lui permettre de flotter dans les airs. Pour repousser effectivement la sorcière en vol, il allait lui falloir compter sur son arme pour le maintenir dans les airs. Ses poings s'occuperaient de gagner du terrain pour lui.

* * *

><p>Amener son adversaire jusque dans le désert s'avéra plus facile que prévu. Une fois arrivé là cependant, le combat ne faisait que commencer et la sorcière rousse avait compris qu'il lui faudrait se battre de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se faire tuer.<p>

Maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus à s'occuper de causer des dégâts en ville et surveiller ses troupes, elle semblait bien plus concentrée. Cependant, c'était aussi le cas de Black Star. Il avait exécuté les ordres de Kid, il pouvait à présent se défouler.

« Allez, viens. », railla-t-il en direction de la sorcière.

Il était redescendu à terre mais arrivait sans problèmes à la regarder de haut alors qu'elle volait encore haut dans le ciel. L'assassin voulait l'attirer vers le sol et briser son balai pour lui empêcher toute fuite.

Cependant, la sorcière était prudente. Elle avait essayé de l'attaquer de loin à l'aide de ses salamandres mais les techniques spéciales de Tsubaki le protégeaient des flammes et lui permettaient même de les éteindre. Dans le pire des cas, il pouvait aussi tout simplement esquiver, le terrain lui offrait des possibilités infinies et il ne risquait pas de se retrouver entouré de flammes comme cela aurait été le cas en ville.

Quant à la manière de tuer les bestioles de sorte qu'elles ne lui exploseraient pas à la figure, Black Star avait vite compris qu'il lui fallait les propulser au loin. Leur briser les os pour les empêcher de bouger marchait aussi, leur système d'auto-destruction ne fonctionnant apparemment que dans le cas où des membres se faisaient tranchés.

Son adversaire descendit finalement d'elle-même au sol et jeta son balai dans le sable, à la grande confusion de Black Star.

Elle murmura une incantation et ses cheveux s'embrasèrent. Puis ce fut tout son corps qui prit feu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?!

—Sois prudent Black Star, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

La sorcière fonça sur lui comme une flèche, le surprenant par sa rapidité.

Il para le premier coup facilement mais le tissu de son bandage au bras gauche s'enflamma. D'un coup de pied, il envoya valser la femme en arrière. Puis l'assassin se débarrassa du tissu brûlé en essayant de ne pas attiser le feu ou de s'abimer l'autre main.

Son pied lui faisait mal, la plante s'était retrouvée légèrement brûlée par l'attaque qu'il avait utilisé pour se débarrasser de son adversaire et un fin filet de fumée s'échappait de sa chaussure en cuir. L'odeur lui fit froncer le nez.

En face de lui, la sorcière salamandre s'était déjà relevée.

_Et elle n'est pas brûlée par les flammes, elle, évidemment..._

« C'est une technique bien pratique que tu as, seulement il me suffit juste de ne pas attaquer à mains nues pour te vaincre. Tsubaki, mode sabre maudit. Masumuné ! »

Au vu de ses premières attaques à distance, il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle fut douée pour le combat rapproché. Cependant, Black Star était un expert dans ce domaine et ne comptait pas se laisser démonter par un petit tour comme celui-ci. Il avait déjà affronté des adversaires bien plus puissants.

Sans peur, il passa à l'assaut à son tour. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire consistait à finir le combat rapidement pour éviter les risques des brûlures causés par des échanges prolongés. Dans le meilleur des cas, il pourrait l'achever en un coup.

Le premier mouvement fut une feinte pour forcer son adversaire à lever les bras. Utilisant le sable mou du désert à son avantage, Black Star s'abaissa et glissa dans l'interstice ouvert par la garde relevée de la sorcière pour passer dans son angle mort. Son écharpe d'ombres lui permit de bifurquer sans perdre de vitesse et il trancha l'air en direction de sa colonne vertébrale.

Malheureusement, malgré sa vitesse de ninja, la sorcière avait eu le temps de se décaler légèrement, évitant de peu le coup mortel. Des flammes jaillirent de la blessure provoquée par le sabre, aussi violemment que la lave sortant d'un volcan en éruption. L'assassin se doutait cependant qu'un tour semblable à celui des salamandres explosives l'attendait et il avait déjà fait un bond en arrière après avoir porté son coup, seule sa mèche fut touchée par la contre-attaque. Claquant les mains au dessus de sa tête, il détruisit les cheveux brûlés d'un coup.

Dans sa main, il pouvait sentir le poids du sabre maudit et à travers leur résonance d'âme, le bruit de la respiration profonde de sa partenaire. Black Star ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant de l'entendre mais lui-même avait le souffle court et l'esprit embrumé par la chaleur. De même, la sorcière semblait s'épuiser à force de cracher du feu par tous les pores de la peau, sans compter que sa blessure devait la vider de son énergie encore plus rapidement.

« Tu tiens le coup Tsubaki ?

—Pas de problème, j'ai juste prit un petit coup de chaud avec tout ce feu.

—La chaleur des flammes te blesse ?

—Ça va, je vais bien. Ne retiens pas tes coups surtout, il ne faudrait pas que nous manquions cette chance d'obtenir notre dernière âme. »

Elle avait raison. Il n'y avait même pas prêté attention mais leur dernière âme se tenait en face d'elle. Black Star savait qu'il devrait affronter une sorcière, seulement il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver en face d'une aussi tôt. L'attaque sur Shibusen avait commencé, il s'était lancé dans l'action sans réfléchir à qui il affrontait comme il en avait l'habitude et l'assassin se trouvait maintenant face à sa dernière proie.

Pour la première fois de la matinée, Black Star regarda, observa vraiment son adversaire. Elle avait l'air jeune mais toutes les sorcières semblaient plus jeunes qu'elles ne l'étaient. Elle paraissait résignée aussi. Résignée à mourir sûrement, car elle devait bien se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. L'assassin ne savait pas ce qu'elle et ses hommes avaient crut pouvoir faire en attaquant Shibusen mais il voyait bien que maintenant sa seule raison de ne pas abandonner était la possibilité qu'elle arriva d'une manière ou d'une autre à l'emmener avec elle dans sa chute. Probablement, elle tenterait une attaque suicide avec auto-destruction à la clé.

Ses doigts douloureux se crispèrent autour du manche de son sabre. Il lui fallait absolument finir le combat rapidement maintenant et ne pas penser à ce qui viendrait une fois cette épreuve finale passée.

« Tsubaki, passe en mode chaine occulte.

—Bien compris ! »

Il attrapa la chaine de fer et la fit tourner au dessus de sa tête à la manière d'un lasso avant de lancer l'immense lame argentée en direction de son adversaire. Elle esquiva facilement et se rua sur lui pour profiter du moment où il n'avait plus son arme centrale à disposition, exactement comme il l'attendait.

Jouant de la chaine, Black Star exécuta une série de feintes afin de bloquer ses mouvements et de l'encercler. Quand la sorcière se rendit compte du piège, il était trop tard, Black Star tira de toute ses forces, la chaine tressauta et vint s'enrouler autour du cou de son ennemie. Elle se débattit mais ses efforts étaient vains.

L'assassin continuait de tirer et la corde de métal continuait de serrer la gorge de la sorcière. Peu à peu les flammes autour de ses cheveux s'affaiblissaient, le feu de son corps s'éteignait. Une minute passa, Black Star restant impassible devant les gargouillis étouffés de son adversaire et ses dernières tentatives sans espoirs de déloger la chaine de son cou. Puis elle s'affaissa enfin sur le sol en même temps que le brasier mourut.

Tsubaki reprit sa forme humaine et Black Star essuya la sueur qui avait coulé sur son front et ses épaules. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se laisser tomber au sol et s'allonger dans le sable chaud mais avait conscience qu'il lui fallait rester debout encore quelque temps.

Le corps de la sorcière s'évapora, laissant place à une âme d'apparence enflammée dont les reflets orangés semblaient faire briller les grains jaunes du désert.

_Et maintenant... maintenant quoi ?_

Sa partenaire s'approchait déjà du trésor pour lequel ils avaient si longtemps combattu, avant que Black Star n'ai le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait vraiment et ce dont il avait besoin.

« Attends Tsubaki ! »

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls de sa bouche. Comme toujours, son amie l'écouta et se tourna vers lui mais il voyait clairement l'incompréhension se peindre sur les traits de son visage gracieux.

« Qu'y a-t-il Black Star ?

—Je... »

Elle croisa les bras, attendant sa réponse. Il était rare qu'elle le voit aussi hésitant, il le savait. Black Star manquait de tact habituellement et ne réfléchissait pas à ce qu'il disait. Il se contentait de lancer ce qui lui passait par la tête. L'assassin n'avait tout simplement pas la moindre idée de comment agir autrement, aussi il choisit de dire ce qu'il voulait sans détours comme il le faisait toujours.

« Ne mange pas cette âme.

—Quoi ? Mais... Black Star, si nous avons fait tout ce chemin c'est bien pour que je devienne Death Scythe, non ? Et sauf preuve du contraire, il s'agit de l'âme de sorcière qui nous manque.

—Ce n'est pas ça c'est juste... Je ne veux pas que nous arrêtions d'être partenaires.

—Mais voyons, nous n'allons pas arrêter si je deviens Death Scythe ! Il te suffit de devenir mon meïster attitré et... »

Tsubaki s'arrêta en pleine phrase et le regarda longuement avant de se mordiller les lèvres. Black Star baissa légèrement la tête, il n'y avait qu'elle pour arriver à voir à travers lui.

« Tu ne veux pas être à la charge d'un continent c'est ça ?

—Soyons réalistes Tsubaki, ce genre de travail ne me convient pas.

—Je croyais que tu voulais aider Kid à gérer Shibusen. C'est ce que tu avais dit lorsque nous avons combattu Noah. »

Black Star se passa une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

« J'ai dit ça, oui. Je voulais dire, en tant que bras droit. Pour l'épauler et m'occuper des missions les plus risqués dont il ne pourrait charger personne. Pas pour...

—Pas pour faire de la paperasse ? Black Star, je suis loin de connaître tous les devoirs d'un directeur d'école, encore moins d'un qui se trouve en plus à la tête d'une organisation chargée de protéger le monde mais je suis sûre que cela incombe beaucoup de paperasse et d'autres tâches peu glorieuses. Alors si tu veux aider Kid il va falloir t'y faire. »

Il grimaça, sa diatribe lui donnait l'impression qu'elle le traitait comme un gosse. Il avait grandit pourtant, était devenu plus mature et surtout bien plus puissant. C'était rare que Tsubaki haussa la voix mais il aurait dû se douter qu'elle le ferait dans un cas comme celui-ci.

« En tout cas, ce n'est pas en empêchant une nouvelle Death Scythe d'être créée que tu vas l'aider. »

Le ton sarcastique de sa voix le scia sur place. Habituellement, Tsubaki soupirait de ses frasques abracadabrantesques et de ses bêtises. Elle se plaignait un peu et tentait de le raisonner ou le faire s'excuser. Jamais elle n'avait été sarcastique sur des sujets importants. C'était plutôt du genre de Maka de chercher ainsi à le provoquer.

« Ohé, Tsubaki, tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ?! »

Son bras s'était levé tout seul, le poing serré par le stress du combat passé, il n'avait pas voulu le dresser ainsi mais son corps avait agit tout seul.

Black Star ne sentit la gifle passer qu'au moment où la douleur brûlante du coup se mit à picoter sa joue droite. Il n'avait pas vu bouger Tsubaki, pas parce qu'elle avait agit trop vite pour ses yeux mais surtout parce qu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

Le poing levé retomba vers sa partenaire qui le para sans mal.

« D'habitude, je ne dis rien parce que je sais que tes actions, aussi égoïstes peuvent-elles paraître, sont aussi dans mon intérêt mais là, je ne vais pas laisser passer. »

Il envoya son autre poing en avant mais ses muscles fatigués l'empêchait d'être aussi rapide qu'il le voulait et Tsubaki avait encore de l'énergie à revendre. Elle esquiva et lui asséna un coup sur la tête, un coup sans force mais elle n'en avait pas besoin pour faire mal à Black Star. Le choc de ses actions elles-même suffisait amplement.

« J'ai des rêves moi aussi Black Star ! Et j'ai des responsabilités envers Shibusen.

—Qu'est-ce qui est plus important que de devenir le guerrier suprême ? »

Cette fois-ci, il parvint à lui envoyer un coup de pied dans l'estomac et Tsubaki recula de quelques pas.

« Il n'y a qu'un guerrier suprême ! Et tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour le devenir ! »

Elle exécuta une balayette et Black Star tomba par terre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Tu es mon arme !

—Oui, l'arme du guerrier suprême, c'est tout. Et ce n'est pas comme s'il ne t'arrivait jamais de te battre sans moi n'est-ce pas ? Comme quand tu es allé combattre Kid en me laissant sur place. »

Black Star allait répliquer quand il entendit des cris autour d'eux. Rapidement, Soul et Kid les rejoignirent et les séparèrent avec l'aide d'autres soldats de Shibusen. Les adolescents ne les avaient même pas vu arriver, trop enfermés qu'ils étaient dans leur propre conflit.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend tous les deux ? Vous battre dans un moment pareil... »

L'assassin tournait la tête à droite à gauche mais dans la mêlée qui s'était rassemblée, il n'arrivait plus à voir l'expression de Tsubaki. Seuls les visages inquiets et confus de Kid et Soul lui apparurent, le reste n'était qu'une masse de figurants dont il n'arrivait pas à lire les émotions.

« Venez, nous rentrons à Shibusen, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. »

Avant que les soldats ne le poussent en avant, il trouva la silhouette de Tsubaki un instant dans la foule. Ses mains s'étaient refermées sur l'âme orangée de la sorcière.


	14. Maka VI

Oh, un nouveau chapitre ! Serait-ce un miracle de Noël en retard ?  
>J'aurais dû finir ce chapitre bien plus tôt mais même si je savais qu'il était nécessaire, je ne le trouvais pas terrible et du coup j'ai longtemps trainé dessus sans beaucoup l'avancer.<br>Mais le voilà complété, je vais pouvoir passer à autre chose... et peut-être avancer un peu plus vite ? Bon, on verra.  
>J'en ai aussi profité pour éditer un peu le chapitre V de Maka que j'avais relu récemment, rien de bien sérieux mais si vous avez envie de vous rafraichir la mémoire avec, cela pourra être utile.<p>

* * *

><p>La journée avait commencé de manière tout à fait normale. Maka s'était levée de bonne heure, avait pris une douche, s'était habillée puis était allée se servir son petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle avait croisé Médusa, elle en avait profité pour régler sa longueur d'âme comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire chaque matin. La sorcière se plaignait de temps à autre de la sensation mais tout se passait bien en règle générale. La meister arrivait même maintenant à facilement utiliser la technique de projection de longueur d'âme, ainsi que la force avec laquelle elle devait l'utiliser. Il ne lui fallait pas plus de quelques secondes pour stabiliser celle du corps malade emprunté par sa complice.<p>

Une fois ses affaires de cours placées dans son sac et Médusa prête, elles prenaient ensembles le chemin de l'école.

Au début, Maka avait hésité sur la marche à suivre. Une partie d'elle ne voulait rien d'autre que de profiter d'un peu de paix et de silence mais le chemin de l'école était long, aussi cette situation pouvait rapidement devenir gênante et attirer l'attention. Un meister et son arme étaient censés communiquer, elle ne devait donc pas apparaître comme en froid avec sa partenaire devant des témoins. Pour cette raison, elle s'était forcé à discuter et elle avait rapidement compris quels bénéfices cela pouvait lui donner.

Parler d'études s'était avéré le sujet le plus simple à aborder et Médusa ne semblait nullement dérangée pour en discuter avec elle ou répondre à des questions. La jeune femme pouvait ainsi économiser du temps en éliminant certaines des plus simples interrogations et théories qu'elle voulait exposer à la sorcière et pourrait donc plus rapidement passer aux choses sérieuses, lorsqu'elles seraient dans une situation où elles pourraient travailler sur des sujets plus sensibles, loin de la foule.

Il ne lui avait pas fallut plus de quelques jours pour s'habituer à bavarder avec Médusa et si elle ne dirait jamais que ces conversations pouvaient s'avérer plaisantes, elle devait avouer que la sorcière pouvait s'avérer une très bonne interlocutrice.

Dix minutes avant le début des cours, les deux femmes entrèrent dans l'amphithéâtre qui leur était attitré. Seul un quart des élèves était déjà présent, nombre d'entre eux préférant arriver au dernier moment, voir en retard. Médusa alla directement s'installer dans un emplacement libre des premiers rangs, pendant que Maka regagnait le bureau de professeur placé sur la petite estrade.

Le cours débuta aussi normalement que possible. Après quelques premières heures difficiles, l'enseignante avait rapidement pris le coup de main pour garder le calme en cours, s'inspirant du professeur Stein et se basant sur sa propre aura promettant mille représailles, qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de développer grâce aux imbécillités passées de Soul et Black Star. Le conseil de Médusa sur l'efficacité des regards noirs s'était avéré très utile sur certaines cibles ayant tendance à culpabiliser facilement. Pour les plus difficiles, une réplique cinglante ajoutée pouvait être nécessaire. Seuls quelques chuchotements vraiment discrets continuaient de fleurir et étaient ignorés par la professeur qui n'avait pas de temps à perdre dessus.

En effet, si garder le silence dans sa salle de classe était une bonne chose, Maka avait bien conscience que cela ne suffisait pas non plus à faire d'elle un bon professeur. Il fallait encore qu'elle arrive à rendre ses cours compréhensibles, intéressants pour ses élèves et qu'elle resta dans les temps tout au long de l'année pour qu'aucun point du programme ne soit oublié.

Sur cette dernier note particulièrement, elle avait des difficultés. La jeune femme tentait de répondre de son mieux à toutes les questions posées et ne voulait pas oublier le moindre détail si bien qu'invariablement, elle prenait du retard. Chaque fois qu'elle leur demandait de rester un peu après la lourde série de sonneries des cloches de Shibusen, ses élèves poussaient un profond soupir.

Ce matin là, ils en étaient à peu près à la moitié du cours et Maka luttait pour garder le rythme quand ils entendirent la première explosion.

De l'amphithéâtre où ils se trouvaient, celle-ci n'avait pas ressemblé à autre chose qu'un gros bruit comme on en entendait souvent dans les couloirs de l'école. Un élève distrait avait sûrement causé un accident et la classe ne s'interrompit que quelques secondes pour écouter avant que chacun reprit ses esprits.

La deuxième perturba davantage le cours, certains élèves tournèrent leur regard vers la porte d'entrée ou les fenêtres. Maka fronça les sourcils.

_Est-ce que Black Star fait des siennes ?_

Un brouhaha commençait à naître autour d'eux, mélange d'un vacarme naissant qui semblait naître en ville et des réactions des étudiants dans les couloirs et les salles voisines. Quand une sirène retentit au loin, sa salle de classe éclata à son tour en questions et et inquiétudes chuchotés aux quatre coins de la pièce.

L'envie d'aller vérifier ce qui se passait la démangeait au moins tout autant qu'eux mais elle savait qu'elle devait apparaître calme pour ne pas paniquer ses élèves davantage. L'alarme de l'école ne s'était pas déclenchée, le problème restait donc centré sur la ville et ils n'étaient pas en danger direct.

« Restez assis et ne vous affolez pas, s'il y a un problème, des agents de Shibusen sont sûrement déjà sur place pour s'en charger. Aussi, inutile de vous inquiéter. »

Une élève leva la main pour demander s'ils seraient vraiment là pour régler le problème et Maka, tout en répondant à la question innocente, se dit qu'elle avait vraiment bien fait d'étudier attentivement les systèmes de défenses de Shibusen.

Tandis qu'elle leur expliquait en détail les mesures de sécurité de la ville, les bruits extérieurs continuaient de résonner en écho et s'ils semblaient se calmer peu à peu, plusieurs d'entre eux continuaient de discuter avec inquiétude et de jeter des coups d'œils affolés vers les fenêtres à travers lesquelles on pouvait apercevoir une ligne de fumée noire s'élevant vers le ciel.

Quand les portes de la salle de classe s'ouvrirent et que le directeur de l'école en personne entra, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

* * *

><p>Après avoir reçu les ordres de son supérieur et assisté à l'évacuation moyennement calme de ses élèves, Maka se dirigea en hâte vers l'entrée de l'école avec Médusa dans son sillage.<p>

D'autres agents de Shibusen couraient dans les couloirs, sans aucun respect pour le règlement habituel, la majorité d'entre eux fonçant en direction de Death City. Toute l'organisation était en ébullition sous le coup de cette attaque inattendue.

À l'extérieur, une fois arrivé au grand escalier, les soldats se séparèrent rapidement, se dirigeant chacun dans la direction des tâches qui leurs avaient été confiées. Médusa se rapprocha de sa meister qui descendait les marches quatre à quatre.

« Tu ne te serais pas un peu vite avancée en assurant à Shinigami que tu n'avais pas besoin de Soul Eater ? Nous sommes loin de pouvoir réaliser une résonance d'âme efficace, même si nous avons fait des progrès depuis le premier essai.

—Peut-être mais cela ne me plaisait pas de faire ainsi. Nous aurons forcément besoin de faire équipe un jour ou l'autre, alors autant commencer tout de suite.

—Tu brûles les étapes, donc ?

—Si on veut. Vu la mission qui nous a été confiée, je doute que nous ayons affaire à un grand danger de toute manière.

—Tant que tu n'agis pas n'importe comment, je suppose que ça me suffit. »

Une moue apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme, en réponse aux sourcils froncés de la sorcière qui désapprouvait visiblement son choix. Tout en parlant, elles avaient déjà traversé plus de la moitié de l'escalier.

Maka activa sa longueur d'âme pour observer les premiers bâtiments. Au sud, elle décelait la masse d'âmes des habitants ayant déjà évacué. Dans la direction opposée, les forces de Shibusen s'opposaient aux âmes néfastes de leurs attaquants et dans le ciel, deux âmes de sorcières flottaient. L'une d'elle disparut rapidement de son champ de vision, fuyant probablement hors des limites de Death City mais Maka se força à ne pas se concentrer dessus. Comme le lui avait demandé Kid, il fallait qu'elle s'occupa de trouver d'éventuels civils en danger et de vérifier qu'aucun ennemi n'avait échappé aux premières salves de la contre-attaque. La période de guerre contre le Grand Dévoreur leur avait bien appris les dangers et malheurs qu'un adversaire infiltré pouvait causer.

La première âme solitaire qu'elle repéra fut celle d'un enfant perdu dans une petite ruelle. Le garçon était tombé par terre en cherchant à s'enfuir lorsqu'il avait entendu des explosions au dessus de sa tête et n'avait plus osé bouger. Les autres personnes autour de lui avaient été trop occupées à sauver leur peau pour le voir ou songer à lui prêter assistance.

Maka le réconforta du mieux qu'elle put et le plus rapidement possible, afin de lui faire quitter la ruelle déserte. Elle le guida le long de quelques avenues puis, quand ils eurent atteint une zone suffisamment sécurisée, elle lui indiqua où il devait se rendre pour rejoindre les autres habitants et le laissa partir seul.

Aussitôt eut-il disparu à l'angle d'une rue, elle se remit en route, Médusa sur les talons. La jeune femme avait senti deux autres âmes dans un bâtiment sur leur chemin et quand elle avait vérifié à nouveau, l'une d'entre elles avait disparut. L'énergie qui provenait de l'autre était indubitablement maléfique.

Progressivement, elle se mit à accélérer.

« Medoly, transforme-toi maintenant. »

Elles étaient seules mais Maka tenait à l'appeler par son faux nom chaque fois qu'elles étaient en public ou à l'extérieur de leur appartement –même si en général, elle préférait tout simplement éviter d'avoir à l'appeler par n'importe lequel des deux.

La lance fit un tour sur elle-même avant de venir se loger entre ses mains gantées et la meister bifurqua dans l'allée où se trouvait l'âme qu'elle cherchait.

Des gravas parsemaient les pavés, les explosions avaient éraflés les toits des immeubles et plusieurs fenêtres étaient cassées. La porte de la maison que Maka cherchait était entrouverte et la jeune femme avança prudemment dans sa direction, faisant attention à ne pas marcher sur des bouts de verres ou des tuiles tombées au sol.

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes contre la chambranle pour tendre l'oreille. Des bruits étouffés lui parvenaient mais de là où elle se trouvait, elle aurait eu bien du mal à déterminer de quoi il s'agissait. Maka entra.

* * *

><p>À l'intérieur, la plupart des meubles avaient été poussés ou fracassés. Une belle table en bois verni se retrouvait les pieds à l'air dans le salon et la vaisselle qu'on apercevait à travers la vitre du buffet s'était transformée en pièces de puzzle blanches.<p>

L'ennemi se trouvait à l'étage, la meister avisa rapidement l'escalier et s'y engagea tout en serrant bien le manche de son arme entre ses bras. Elle serait en difficulté si le combat commençait dans une pièce exiguë, au vu de la portée d'une lance.

Maintenant qu'elle s'approchait, les bruits se faisaient plus distincts et elle pouvait deviner que le criminel fouillait une pièce. L'idée lui semblait cependant absurde, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi quelqu'un qui attaquerait Shibusen viendrait perdre son temps dans une maison banale.

Elle le trouva en train d'ouvrir des tiroirs dans une chambre à coucher, de dos, il avait l'air de faire plus de deux mètres, ses bras aux muscles saillants étaient ornés de tatouages rouge sang et malgré la chaleur du désert, il portait une épaisse veste à manches courtes. Son gabarit l'aurait sûrement rendu impressionnant aux yeux d'adolescents normaux mais la meister avait l'habitude depuis longtemps de combattre des monstres et des colosses.

Une table de chevet qu'il avait renversé bloquait l'entrée, limitant les chances de Maka d'entrer sans se faire repérer et de le faucher d'un coup avant qu'il put contre-attaquer.

Il lui fallait pourtant faire vite car il risquait de se tourner dans sa direction d'un instant à l'autre. La meister fléchit les genoux et étira les jambes pour prendre de l'élan.

_C'est parti Médusa, voyons-voir ce que tu as dans le ventre._

Entre ses mains, elle sentit la longueur d'âme de la sorcière se décaler sur la même onde que la sienne. Elle s'élança, enfonçant la lame de la lance dans le dos de l'homme. Un crissement se fit entendre lorsque son arme entra en contact avec le tissu et fut bloqué par quelque chose sous le vêtement. Maka reconnut immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'une cotte de mailles.

L'ennemi se retourna et elle sauta en arrière, déchirant au passage davantage sa veste pour laisser apparaître la fine armure de protection cachée dessous.

Ce type de défense pouvait être considéré comme archaïque mais comme la plupart des armes démoniaques utilisées par les élèves de Shibusen l'étaient aussi, les forces s'équilibraient. Il fallait avoir une résonance exceptionnelle avec son partenaire pour trancher facilement l'acier, seuls quelques maillons s'étaient détachés suite à son attaque surprise.

Elle déglutit. Le criminel l'avait maintenant repérée et n'était évidemment pas heureux d'être dérangé pendant sa fouille. Il ne prononça pas le moindre mot avant de lui envoyer un coup de poing.

Avec agilité, la meister esquiva et contre-attaqua derechef, visant cette fois-ci la tête. Il la surprit par sa rapidité, attrapant sans hésitation son arme entre la lame et le manche de son autre main.

Cependant, son ennemi s'était mis dans une mauvais position en se protégeant ainsi et tandis qu'il essayait de retenir sa lance, Maka l'utilisa comme appui pour se propulser contre lui et lui envoyer ses deux pieds dans l'estomac. Tout concentré qu'il était sur l'arme qu'il tenait, sa prise sur celle-ci ne céda pas et il la tira avec lui dans sa chute.

Un avantage des armes démoniaques sur des outils normaux était que leur conscience et le pouvoir de la résonance leur permettaient de faciliter la manipulation du manieur, par exemple en diminuant considérablement leur poids ou en utilisant la liaison entre leurs deux âmes pour ne pas se faire séparés. Malheureusement, cela demandait un niveau de synchronisation que Maka et Médusa n'avaient pas encore atteint.

La lance lui glissa entre les doigts malgré ses efforts et au lieu de pouvoir donner le coup de grâce à son ennemi comme elle l'avait prévu, la meister fut rejetée en arrière elle aussi. Elle essaya d'arrêter sa chute en s'agrippant à la chambranle de la porte mais cela la fit trébucher contre la table de chevet tombée.

_Urg, je suis encore trop habituée à combattre avec Soul qui connaît bien mes techniques... et la chance n'est pas de mon côté on dirait._

En se redressant, elle vit son adversaire commencer à reprendre conscience et elle fit le tour des lieux avec ses yeux, à la recherche de Médusa, d'un échappatoire ou d'un autre objet qui fasse office d'arme. Comme elle n'arrivait pas à voir où se trouvait la lance, elle prit le risque de tourner brièvement le dos à l'ennemi pour se ruer vers le bout du couloir et attraper un lourd vase de décoration en terre cuite. Quand elle se retourna pour le frapper, il était déjà presque sur elle. Maka abaissa son arme de fortune, il eut un soubresaut une seconde avant que celle-ci ne se fracasse sur sa tête puis tomba à terre avec les débris de vases, mort.

Une flèche vectorielle était plantée à travers son corps mais elle disparut à peine la meister eut-elle posé les yeux dessus. Son cadavre s'évapora à son tour, laissant apparaître une grosse âme rouge en dessous.

« Médusa ! Espèce de... »

La sorcière avait repris son apparence humaine, Maka plissa les yeux pour vérifier mais le camouflâme était déjà remis en place.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'utiliser tes pouvoirs ?! Même s'il n'y a personne dans le coin, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux et...

—Cela n'a pas duré plus de quelques secondes et d'autres sorcières sont présentes sur les lieux. Sans compter que tu avais l'air en fort mauvaise posture. »

Le visage de Médusa était pâle, son ton acerbe.

« Je n'étais pas en mauvaise posture ! J'allais l'assommer. »

Sa partenaire semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose mais elle s'arrêta et sa main vint se serrer sur ses vêtements, un peu au dessus de son cœur. Elle se recroquevilla légèrement sur elle-même.

Maka jeta un coup d'œil à sa longueur d'âme et découvrit que celle-ci était trouble, malgré le fait qu'elle l'avait parfaitement ajustée ce matin-même et les jours précédents. Rapidement, elle fit s'asseoir la sorcière sur le parquet du couloir et lui envoya une nouvelle décharge.

Il fallut attendre plusieurs secondes pour qu'elle se stabilisa.

Ce qui pouvait expliquer cet accident soudain, la jeune femme n'en était pas sûre. La seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était la flèche vectorielle que Médusa avait lancé.

Alors que leurs regards se rencontraient, les sourcils de Maka se froncèrent.

« Je crois qu'il vaudrait vraiment mieux que tu n'utilises pas tes pouvoirs », dit-elle finalement, très sérieusement.

Le visage de Médusa resta sans expression mais ses yeux se tournèrent vers un point invisible et la meister se demanda, ni pour la première et sûrement pas pour la dernière fois, ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête et surtout, ce qu'elle comptait faire avec elle.


	15. Kid V

Que vois-je ? Un nouveau chapitre ? Et oui. Ma motivation pour continuer cette fic était au point mort jusqu'à il y a quelques mois et puis j'ai eu envie de relire les chapitres que j'avais déjà posté, ce qui m'a miraculeusement remontée à bloc pour poursuivre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Kid était vert de rage.<p>

Il aurait dû être en train de gérer les répercussions de l'attaque sur Death City, vérifier les dégâts causés, rassurer les citoyens de la ville, les informer quant aux mesures qu'il allait certainement mettre en place en cas de prochain assaut et se renseigner sur la nature de leur ennemi.

À la place, il se retrouvait à tourner en rond dans son bureau, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait pouvoir bien faire du cas Black Star.

Ses amis étaient tous présents sur les lieux, tournant leur visage anxieux vers le directeur de l'école dans l'attente de son jugement. Seul l'assassin détournait obstinément les yeux, ce qui ne faisait qu'énerver davantage son supérieur. À côté de lui, Tsubaki apparaissait aussi calme qu'à son habitude mais en l'observant attentivement on pouvait voir une lueur d'appréhension briller dans ses yeux.

Grinçant des dents, le Shinigami s'arrêta de bouger. Il aurait pu se plaindre, sermonner son camarade et essayer de lui inculquer un peu de plomb dans la cervelle mais à quoi bon, comme toujours, ce qui rentrait par une oreille ressortirait sûrement par l'autre sans que le mauvais élève n'ai ressenti la moindre chatouille.

Il avait cru que Black Star avait grandi, suffisamment pris en maturité après les combats contre Arachophobia et Noah, car après tout celui-ci l'avait sorti de la folie du livre. Cependant, cela n'était vraisemblablement pas assez. Peut-être la faute revenait-t-elle au noyau d'égocentrisme qui formait le caractère du ninja, en tout cas il n'avait pas accepté la séparation avec son arme à laquelle tout meister devait pourtant faire face un jour.

Kid comprenait, il savait à quel point cela pouvait s'avérer douloureux. Cependant, justement parce que lui-même et Maka avaient déjà subit cette situation, il se sentait encore plus contrarié par l'égoïsme de son ami.

Lentement, le Shinigami tendit la main à l'horizontale en songeant à ce qu'il voulait faire apparaître. L'âme de sorcière qu'il avait confisqué un peu plus tôt se matérialisa dans un petit pop. Tous les regards se figèrent sur elle, bien que celui de Black Star s'en détourna ensuite rapidement.

Puisque son ami tentait avec visiblement beaucoup d'efforts de l'ignorer, la Mort allait en faire de même. Il se tourna vers l'héritière des Nakatsukasa.

« Tsubaki, désolé de t'avoir fait attendre autant, je pense que tu mérites amplement ceci. »

Avec révérence, elle plaça délicatement ses doigts en dessous de la boule d'énergie lumineuse puis la ramena contre elle. L'arme sembla hésiter une seconde, tout en essayant de ne pas se tourner vers son partenaire. La main gantée de Maka vint effleurer son épaule nue, comme un encouragement muet. Du coin de l'œil, Kid vit Soul se tendre légèrement.

Finalement, son regard s'affermit, la jeune femme balança la tête en arrière et avala l'âme en faisant fi de la grâce qu'elle affichait habituellement.

À travers son sixième sens, le Shinigami ressentit la décharge subtile d'énergie qui provoqua de petites étincelles dans l'air. Tsubaki soupira doucement tout en plaçant une main devant sa poitrine, à la manière de quelqu'un ayant mangé trop vite un aliment trop chaud.

« Te voilà officiellement devenue une Death Scythe », annonça le directeur en forçant juste un peu ses lèvres à s'étirer pour former un sourire.

Tsubaki acquiesça dignement. Derrière elle, la tension qui émanait de Black Star n'avait pas diminué.

« Quand souhaites-tu prendre ton poste dans le département d'Asie de l'est ? Bien que le monde soit encore dans une situation instable, je comprendrais parfaitement que tu souhaites avoir un peu de temps pour toi, avant de te remettre au travail.

—Il n'y a rien qui me retient, je partirais aussi vite que possible. »

Son regard brillait de détermination et si Kid ne pouvait pas parfaitement voir l'expression sur le visage détourné de l'assassin, il devinait bien son état.

_Rien de ce que je dirais ne pourrait avoir autant d'impact sur lui que ces quelques mots que vient de prononcer Tsubaki. Elle en a sûrement conscience et c'est pour cela qu'elle agit ainsi, c'est ce dont ils ont besoin tous les deux._

Il était temps que Black Star arrête de se reposer sur son arme pour les responsabilités qui n'incombaient qu'à lui. Passer du temps sans elle le forcerait sûrement à mûrir un peu davantage et la jeune femme pourrait elle-même s'épanouir de son côté, en entamant sa vie d'adulte. Kid savait qu'elle saurait s'adapter à une nouvelle vie dans le département Est-Asiatique de Shibusen.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, continua le directeur en se tournant vers le jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés, Black Star tu seras en période de repos le temps que tu te trouves un nouveau partenaire avec qui partir en mission. Comme la rentrée est encore toute récente, il devrait être possible de t'en trouver un sans trop de problèmes. Nous pouvons aussi chercher parmi les gradués de l'école, si tu préfères. »

Il ne mentionna pas la possibilité de travailler côte à côte de Tsubaki dans son nouveau rôle de Death Scythe, devinant que celui-ci ne voulait probablement pas de cette charge. Cependant, si son ami était à tout hasard prêt à ravaler sa fierté et demander exactement ceci, Kid se promit d'accepter immédiatement et de lui pardonner.

Après une pause trop longue, le ninja tourna enfin ses yeux bleu vers lui.

« Avec ma force, je n'ai pas besoin d'un partenaire pour prendre des missions tu sais. »

Voilà qu'il voulait se la jouer solo. Dans son état mental et avec les restes de folie ambiante qui refusaient de disparaître de la surface du monde, c'était absolument hors de question.

« Mais Shibusen en a besoin. Un meister se doit de faire équipe avec une arme. »

C'était le principe même de l'école et ceux qui faisaient marche à part avaient tendance à s'égarer, qu'il se fut agit du traître Justin Law, du solitaire Tezca qui avait poursuivi des mirages pour finalement mourir loin de son partenaire ou de Franken Stein qui avait dû se débattre jusqu'à ses derniers instants contre la démence. L'union ne faisait pas seulement la force, elle aidait à protéger contre la folie. Tous ici le savaient évidemment et Kid ne jugea donc pas utile de préciser sa pensée.

Black Star n'ajouta plus rien et leur petite réunion se termina ensuite bien vite, les anciens partenaires se sentant visiblement mal à l'aise de se trouver dans la même pièce, ils la quittèrent en silence, Maka à leur suite.

Soul demanda s'il devait prendre congé lui aussi et le Shinigami acquiesça, afin de disposer de quelques minutes de calme avant de s'attaquer aux problèmes plus importants à traiter.

* * *

><p>Le bureau que Kid essayait de maintenir propre se trouvait maintenant envahi de paperasses. Comme il l'avait craint, les habitants n'étaient pas satisfaits du peu d'efficacité de Shibusen pour gérer l'attaque surprise. Nombreux avaient porté plainte et éventuellement demandé à ce que les dégâts causés par les sorcières à leurs maisons soient remboursés par l'école. Ses trésoriers travaillaient sur le problème mais s'avéraient très avares dans leurs propositions.<p>

Le Shinigami avait dispatché plusieurs groupes pour inspecter soigneusement la ville à la fin de la bataille et servir de patrouilleurs, à la fois pour rassurer les foules et se préparer à une éventuelle prochaine attaque. Les prisonniers étaient en train d'être interrogés un par un, entre autre sur l'identité des investigateurs du coup. Plus Kid posséderait d'informations, plus il serait en mesure de prendre les meilleures décisions mais cette perspective s'avérait aujourd'hui bien peu probable.

Jetant un coup d'œil fatigué aux relevés de notes alignant argents, pertes, dommages, blessés et tout un tas d'autres informations qui semblaient illisibles et abstraites ici couchées sur le papier, Kid soupira longuement avant de finalement s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

Celle-ci, en bois peint et aux motifs délicats, avait au moins le mérite d'être confortable.

Une des piles contenait une série de demandes de rendez-vous qu'on venait de lui envoyer. Les gros bonnets des multiples départements de Shibusen n'avaient pas traîné et profitaient de l'occasion pour essayer d'entrer en contact avec le nouveau Shinigami. Kid se demandait s'ils allaient eux aussi se plaindre ou au contraire l'aider. Le deuxième cas serait préférable car il avait besoin de toutes les forces possibles et pouvait difficilement se mettre à dos ses généraux mais il se doutait qu'une attitude généreuse pouvait aussi cacher des intentions plus égoïstes. Dans ces temps incertains, les différentes branches de l'organisation cherchaient à se renforcer pour se protéger mais aussi gagner de l'importance.

Il aurait été rassurant d'avoir des personnes qu'il connaissait sur ces listes mais la plupart des noms lui étaient totalement inconnus.

Kid valida à contre-cœur les rendez-vous du lendemain. Il aurait préféré les repousser à quelques jours plus tard mais il se doutait que les ambassadeurs qu'on lui envoyait n'aimeraient pas attendre. Arranger une rencontre à travers les miroirs du Dieu de la Mort était une autre possibilité mais pas une des plus polie ou avenante.

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait au taux de visites en personne contre celles par miroirs interposés que son père pratiquait à son époque, une des trois glaces produit un son de cloche. Quelqu'un essayait de le contacter.

Le Shinigami se leva et se tourna face au bloc scintillant dont l'image se modifiait alors qu'il se préparait à répondre.

Ce fut le visage cadavérique de Sid qui apparut devant lui, exécutant un bref salut militaire avant de se mettre au repos. Naigus se trouvait à ses côtés, un peu en retrait.

Les deux soldats le questionnèrent sur son état de santé et il retint avec peine une grimace. Il ne devait déjà pas être beau à voir, inutile d'en rajouter en faisant la tête, cela n'aurait pas été digne de lui. Kid leur assura que les choses étaient en ordre, malgré le chaos des événements tout juste passés et qu'il arrivait à gérer le coup.

S'ensuivit le rapport habituel de son homme de main sur la situation de son côté. Celle-ci n'était pas exactement glorieuse, on aurait même pu dire que les recherches d'artefacts pataugeaient dans la boue mais l'entrevue permit néanmoins à Kid de penser à autre chose que les derniers problèmes et remettre en ordre ses pensés.

Leur discussion ne dura que quelques minutes mais alors qu'elle semblait toucher à sa fin, Sid toussota dans son poing, avant d'aborder un autre sujet.

« Hum... Naigus aimerait vous parler de quelque chose. Je vais vous laisser. »

Aussi vite avait-il fini sa phrase, aussi vite était-il disparu du cadre. Sa partenaire se retrouvait maintenant au centre, face au regard curieux de Kid.

La femme au visage bandé semblait presque réticente à parler mais se décida après une brève pause.

« Excusez-moi si je vous importune maître Shinigami mais j'aurais une faveur à vous demander. C'est à propos d'une cousine éloignée qui travaille avec différentes associations... caritatives, à travers le monde. Elle avait envoyé des demandes d'audiences pour vous rencontrer mais sans succès, on ne lui donne aucune information sur l'avancée de son dossier, malgré son insistance. Elle m'a contactée aujourd'hui pour me demander si je pouvais l'aider à obtenir un rendez-vous... »

Kid était circonspect. Il semblait logique que si cette personne avait correctement rempli les formulaires, il aurait dû en recevoir note. Même si cela n'avait pas été le cas, cette demande ressemblait légèrement à une sorte de favoritisme que Kid aurait préféré éviter.

« C'est que, j'ai déjà rempli les jours qui viennent, niveau rendez-vous, alors... »

D'un autre côté, Naigus était une professionnelle, qui ne demandait pas des faveurs à la légère. Aussi, si cette entrevue se révélait finalement importante, il aurait été fâcheux qu'il l'ai retardée à cause d'un possible problème administratif.

Il se retourna vers la pile de dossiers validés, vérifiant s'il n'y avait pas un trou qu'il aurait négligé. Il pourrait au pire le reporter à la semaine prochaine, à moins qu'il ne sacrifie son tout début de matinée du lendemain qu'il avait initialement volontairement gardé pour pouvoir mieux se préparer à la dure journée qui viendrait.

« Je pense qu'elle apprécierait même une petite entrevue allant de dix minutes à un quart d'heure. Elle m'a dit se trouver actuellement au Nevada et être disponible à tout moment.

—Très bien, dans ce cas, j'accepte de la voir demain matin à neuf heure trente. Si cette date ne lui convient pas cependant, elle devra attendre au moins une semaine et tenter de passer par la procédure habituelle. »

L'arme démoniaque inclina la tête bien bas en remerciant son supérieur puis lui souhaita une bonne fin de journée.

* * *

><p>Tandis que le soleil se couchait péniblement à l'ouest, une nouvelle journée de travail s'achevait pour la plupart des habitants de Death City. Kid, cependant, n'en avait pas encore tout à fait fini avec ses affaires et souhaitait régler un petit détail auprès du secrétariat de Shibusen.<p>

La majorité de la bureaucratie de l'organisation ne se situait évidemment pas au sein du lieu d'enseignement qu'était l'école et si certains immeubles de la ville possédaient des bureaux estampillés Shibusen, la plus grosse partie se trouvait éparpillée dans différentes capitales à travers le monde. Cette toile immense et tarabiscotée, Kid n'avait fait que l'entrevoir vaguement, derrière l'ombre de son père planant sur Shibusen et la notion terriblement vague que le poste de directeur impliquait.

Un petit secrétariat se trouvait cependant à l'intérieur de l'institut, principalement pour gérer des informations liées à l'école mais aussi pour régir les différents rendez-vous des officiers s'y trouvant. Kid souhaitait les interroger au sujet de cette histoire de demandes sans réponses.

Au vu de l'heure, la pièce était naturellement bien vide et seule une secrétaire qui commençait à somnoler se trouvait à l'accueil. Elle sursauta en voyant Kid arriver et tenta de redresser le dos plus que possible pour apparaître présentable devant son patron qu'elle rencontrait nez à nez pour la toute première fois.

Celui-ci lui expliqua rapidement la situation et elle se mit à pianoter sur le clavier de son ordinateur les informations qu'il lui donnait, maladroitement au début, intimidée qu'elle était par la présence du directeur des lieux.

« Hum, il est rare mais pas impossible qu'il s'agisse d'un dossier perdu. Il est aussi possible qu'elle soit sur liste noire et qu'on ne nous ai pas fourni ses demandes... Ah ! C'est ça. Les divisions européenne et nord-américaine l'y ont placé.

—Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Kid avait du mal à comprendre comment cela pouvait arriver, doutant fort que Naigus ait pu lui demander d'accorder un rendez-vous avec une personne louche. La secrétaire s'ébouriffa les cheveux d'une main tout en jouant avec la roulette de sa souris de l'autre.

« Cela signifie qu'elle ne peut pas contacter directement le QG de l'école et doit passer par des rendez-vous préliminaires... Les détails des opérations ne sont généralement pas donnés, il vous faudrait contacter les départements à laquelle elle a eu affaire. Quant à la raison donnée pour laquelle elle y a été placée... il s'agirait d'une sympathisante avec la sorcellerie. »

Le directeur avait maintenant les sourcils profondément –et probablement asymétriquement– froncés, se demandant sérieusement où cette affaire aller l'amener et jusqu'où ses lacunes concernant l'organisation de Shibusen s'étendaient.

« Désirez-vous toujours ajouter ce rendez-vous à votre liste ? » questionna doucement la jeune femme, visiblement consciente de son embarras.

Il hocha la tête, toujours pensif.

« Et heum... Devons nous demander des informations rapport aux actions précédemment entreprises à son égard ou demander à la retirer de la liste ? »

Son expression piteuse montrait clairement qu'elle aurait préféré éviter de se rajouter du travail mais se sentait obligée de faire la proposition, question de protocole.

« Non, pas pour le moment », répondit Kid qui préférait attendre d'avoir vu la personne en question avant de se faire sa propre opinion et d'aller plus loin.

Une cloche sonna au loin dans la ville et il décida qu'il était temps de se retirer et de laisser la pauvre secrétaire finir son travail puis rentrer chez elle. Il la salua et remercia chaleureusement puis parti lui-même se reposer dans ses appartements.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Kid se rendit jusqu'à son bureau dans un état d'esprit austère. Le reste de sa semaine allait être rempli de rendez-vous et dossiers à remplir, dont certains ne seraient probablement pas des plus plaisants. Il lui faudrait malgré tout agir avec la dignité et la distinction du Shinigami qu'il représentait maintenant.<p>

Tout d'abord, il allait devoir rencontrer cette parente de Naigus au passif douteux et ne savait vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre. Pour patienter jusqu'à l'heure de son premier rendez-vous, il ré-arrangea son bureau et commença à consulter les nouveaux documents qu'on lui confiait invariablement chaque jour.

Un petit miroir de table qui lui servait à recevoir des messages rapides s'illumina bientôt pour afficher le message annonçant l'arrivée de Jana Nyong'o au sein de l'école. Il consulta du coin de l'œil la petite horloge cubique posée à côté.

_Bon, au moins elle est ponctuelle, c'est déjà cela._

Quelques dizaines de minutes de travail avaient suffit pour que son plan de travail sembla à nouveau crouler sous les papiers, malgré la minutie du Dieu de la Mort. Agacé, il le remit en ordre aussi vite que possible.

Peu après, la porte menant au couloir surmonté de guillotines s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Soul et la femme qu'il attendait. Celle-ci semblait être la cadette de Naigus d'au moins quelques années, d'épais cheveux frisés entouraient sa peau foncée d'un halo noir, lui donnant un air affable.

Son partenaire vint se placer de son côté du bureau, légèrement sur sa droite, alors que l'invitée restait face à lui, derrière le meuble en bois sombre.

Elle le salua poliment avant de se présenter.

« Enchantée de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer. »

Kid lui assura qu'il en était de même pour lui. Lorsqu'ils eurent épuisé les formalités, son interlocutrice passa directement au sujet qui l'intéressait.

« J'espère que vous pardonnerez mon insistance pour obtenir une audience mais à la suite des derniers combats, il me semblait encore plus impératif que jamais de tenter d'améliorer les relations entre Shibusen et les sorcières et de réparer les erreurs du passé. »

Un blanc s'installa dans la salle tandis que les nuages continuaient de défiler parallèlement aux murs bleu ciel. Kid sentit, plus qu'il ne l'aperçut vraiment, le regard de Soul passer lentement de son interlocutrice jusqu'à lui, pour ensuite se fixer sur le bureau.

« Le moment me semble au contraire mal choisi d'évoquer ce genre de sujets, étant donné que deux sorcières viennent d'attaquer Death City...

—Justement, il faut empêcher la situation de dégénérer à cause de cas particuliers. Le statu-quo paraissait impossible à modifier sous la direction du précédent Shinigami mais les conditions sont totalement différentes maintenant. Vous pouvez encore annoncer une politique divergente de celle de votre père et entrer en contact avec les anciennes de la communauté sorcière pour changer vos relations et améliorer les choses. »

Kid toussota intentionnellement dans son poing. Il ne comprenait honnêtement pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir mais supposait qu'elle devait appartenir à un de ces groupes idéalistes qui protestaient parfois en parlant de paix dans le monde et liberté, sans toutefois proposer de crédibles solutions, aux yeux de n'importe quel politicien à peu près expérimenté.

« En tant que Shinigami, vous comprendrez bien que je compte continuer à faire respecter l'équilibre instauré par les lois des Dieux de la Mort. Il en va ainsi pour la protection des âmes pures.

—Excusez-moi mais, contrairement aux mangeurs d'âmes et prétendants au titre de Grands Dévoreurs, le simple fait d'être une sorcière suffit apparemment à être inscrite sur la liste de Shinigami, même sans avoir commis le moindre crime qui y placerait une personne ordinaire.

—Les sorcières sont des créatures chaotiques menés à la destruction par leur pouvoirs trop grands, vous devez le savoir si vous avez fait des recherches sur leur nature.

—Au contraire, l'idée que la destruction soient une seconde nature chez les sorcières fait débat dans plusieurs cercles, vu ses origines et explications douteuses. Ce dogme a surtout de très grandes influences culturelles, qui ont été amplifiées à la suite de la première chute d'Arachophobia et la montée au pouvoir de Shinigami via la création de Shibusen. Le recrutement des descendants des premières armes démoniaques s'est fait au profit de la criminalisation de masse des sorcières. Avant cela, les Dieux de la Mort chassaient uniquement celles ayant commis des actes ou expériences amorales alors que maintenant, le seul fait d'exister constitue pour elles un crime ! »

Au début de leur conversation, elle était apparue comme relativement calme et discrète mais plus celle-ci avait progressé, plus ses yeux noisettes s'illuminaient et le ton de sa voix s'enflammait de passion. Kid en était perturbé il avait beau savoir que son père avait réalisé son lot d'actions douteuses pour le plus grand bien, l'entendre ainsi être critiqué lui semblait injuste et lui faisait serrer les dents.

Soul restait muet, bien qu'écoutant attentivement les deux côtés de la conversation.

« Je suis conscient que mon père n'ai pas toujours un modèle de perfection, répondit Kid en fermant fort les yeux pour faire sortir de sa bouche plus facilement l'affront envers son paternel si récemment décédé, je compte faire de mon mieux pour améliorer à la fois la direction de l'établissement et de l'organisation qu'est Shibusen. Cependant, cela demande du temps et je me dois d'accorder d'abord mon attention aux vies innocentes qui sont victimes des derniers soubresauts causés par les troubles de la résurrection du Grand Dévoreur. Nul doute que si je commençais à philosopher sur des possibilités d'améliorer nos relations avec les sorcières, après l'assaut de la veille –que l'on pourrait très bien prendre pour une provocation de leur part– les hommes et femmes qui ont apporté leur aide et fidélité à Shibusen seraient terriblement froissés, voir même horrifiés. »

Sa réponse lui avait paru tout à fait correcte lorsqu'il l'avait avancée mais elle ne suffit pas à adoucir les traits crispés du visage rond de Jana.

« Vous parlez de vies innocentes mais êtes vous conscients que vos règles permettent l'assassinat sans répercutions de fillettes dès qu'elles découvrent l'existence de leurs pouvoirs ! Ce qui est d'ailleurs justement déjà arrivé à plusieurs reprises au cours des huit derniers siècles. J'ai avec moi des documents juridiques si vous souhaitez le vérifier. »

À ces mots, elle tapota le sac à bandoulière qui pendait sur son flanc droit.

Maintenant, c'était Kid qui était horrifié. Le visage de Soul lui-même semblait avoir légèrement pâli sous l'accusation.

« Q... quoi, vous croyez que nous encourageons le massacre d'enfants maintenant ? Jamais je ne... Nous prenons soin en ce moment même de la petite sorcière Angela et nous ne planifions certainement pas de l'exécuter ! »

La femme acquiesça et reprit d'une voix plus calme mais tout aussi tranchante.

« Ceci est bon à savoir et sachez que je ne vous accuse pas personnellement. Vous n'êtes monté au pouvoir que depuis deux mois environ. Cependant, cela ne change pas le fait qu'actuellement, si un meister venait à tuer la plus jeune et innocente des sorcières, il serait impossible de le juger coupable dans n'importe quel tribunal sous la juridiction de Shibusen. »

Alors que Kid cherchait quelque chose à répondre, le reflet dans le miroir du bureau changea à nouveau pour lui indiquer que son prochain rendez-vous venait d'arriver. D'après l'horloge, celui-ci était en avance de plus de dix minutes. Un autre message s'y ajouta, indiquant que le nouvel invité s'avérait très impatient.

Cette petite marque d'impertinence fit tiquer le directeur mais elle le tirait parallèlement d'une conversation compliquée à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendue et qui aurait autrement risqué de s'éterniser bien trop longtemps à son goût, puisqu'il n'avait pas préparé sa défense.

« Excusez-moi mais nous allons malheureusement devoir écourter cette entrevue. Mon prochain rendez-vous m'attend. Je serais ravi de discuter avec vous une autre fois, il vous suffira de demander une autre date à l'accueil.

—Mais...

—Veuillez comprendre que notre entrevue a été décidée à la dernière minute et pas sous des conditions officielles, je ne peux me permettre de la faire empiéter sur les autres. Vous pouvez toujours me laisser les documents que vous souhaitiez me montrer, je m'assurerais de les consulter en vision de notre prochaine rencontre. »

L'argument sembla la convaincre, puisqu'elle s'inclina et posa sur son bureau une série de photocopies pour finalement quitter les lieux après un dernier échange de politesses. Soul la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte avant de se tourner vers Kid.

« Situation compliquée, hu. »

Son partenaire ne put qu'acquiescer pour retenir un soupir.

Au même moment, la porte de la Death Room s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser entrer un cinquantenaire maigrelet en costume-cravate noir impeccable et chaussures cirées. Son visage sec lui donnait un air sévère que ses yeux tombants, passant rapidement d'un point de la pièce à un autre, ne parvenaient pas à adoucir. Son attaché-case en cuir, qu'il tenait fermement dans une main d'une couleur pâle cadavérique, cliquetait doucement au rythme de ses pas.

« J'ai du mal à croire que je viens de croiser qui je viens de croiser en arrivant ici... Dire que ce genre de personne est autorisé dans cette enceinte et se retrouve à pouvoir passer avant des employés de Shibusen est difficile à croire. À moins que ce rendez-vous n'ai été prévu depuis longtemps ? »

Le Shinigami était pour le moins décontenancé par la familiarité avec laquelle l'accostait cet individu qui le rencontrait pourtant pour la première fois. L'homme avait visiblement l'habitude de prendre les devants et de ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

« Mon emploi du temps est plutôt rempli en ce moment, je fais au mieux pour pouvoir rencontrer autant de personnes que possible », répondit Kid du ton le plus cordial possible.

« Certes, il est parfois nécessaire de rencontrer toute sortes de gens dans notre métier. Je vous fait entièrement confiance pour juger ensuite de leur intérêts et loyautés... Mais permettez-moi de me présenter, comme vous le savez déjà, je me prénomme German Inque et je suis membre du comité central de recherche d'informations de Shibusen. Mes supérieurs m'ont confié la charge de leur rapporter le compte-rendu de la situation actuelle, en plus d'une proposition de mutation à Death City pour vous faire part de mon aide dans ces temps troublés, si elle vous convient. »

Du bout des doigts, il fit basculer les attaches métalliques de son étui pour en sortir les documents appropriés et les tendit à Kid qui les consulta attentivement.

Il connaissait très bien la branche dont son interlocuteur faisait partie, puisqu'il s'agissait de la plus connue de l'organisation, derrière l'institut formant les meisters et armes démoniaques. Ils étaient à la tête des informateurs voyageant à travers les différents continents afin d'obtenir des renseignements sur des âmes malsaines ou des sorcières, permettant ainsi de donner des missions au reste du personnel. Triage ds rumeurs, exploration, espionnage, administration des moyens de communication, leurs rôles étaient vastes et naturellement terriblement importants.

« C'est toujours une bonne chose d'obtenir du renfort, répondit le directeur, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Shibusen. »

Il signe élégamment la demande de mutation, puis, le prochain rendez-vous de Kid étant dans deux heures, tous deux se mirent immédiatement au travail, sous le son régulier des aiguilles de l'horloge.

* * *

><p>Post-Scriptum :<p>

Au moment où j'avais élaboré le scénario de cette fic, Soul Eater n'était pas encore fini et je me retrouve maintenant avec beaucoup de différences, "d'incohérences" par rapport au canon. Ceci dit, cela me permet aussi d'explorer des idées que j'ai trouvée bonnes mais mal exploitées, comme celle d'une tentative de réconciliation entre Shibusen et sorcières. J'aimais beaucoup l'idée mais j'ai trouvé que Ohkubo l'avait utilisé de manière vraiment trop facile et bâclée.


End file.
